Yours, Mine and Ours
by imma vampire
Summary: Bella, a single mother of three boys is having a difficult time relating to her kids when she meets Edward, the single father of three girls the same age. The attraction is instant, but the challenge comes with the kids. Will they all get along? Is it possible for them to overcome differences and become a family? AU, AH. M for Lemons. This story is mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

C H A P T E R O N E

.:Bella:.

"Jason!" I yelled up the stairs, glancing at my watch in annoyance. If he didn't hurry, we weren't going to have much time as a family. I sighed and looked to my youngest son, Luke. He was sitting on the first stair, waiting for my signal. "Sweetie go get your brother, will you?" I asked pushing the hair from my eyes. He jumped up with an excited grin and scurried up the steps. I could hear their raised voices and I rubbed my forehead.

"What have I said about barging into my room!" Jason yelled.

"Well Mommy said it's time to go!" Luke countered.

"Get out!" I sighed.

"Jason!" I yelled louder. "Luke! Come on! In the car in ten seconds or you can go stay with Aunt Alice and your cousins!" I threatened. They were both down in a flash. The threat to send them with Alice and her daughter Camilla always worked. Both girls loved to take them out shopping and dress them up. Now that Alice was seven months pregnant, she was even more hormonal and crazy than normal. I sighed and tried to straighten out Jason's hair as he passed but he glared at me. "Fine." I said holding my hands up in surrender. I walked outside and to the car, Jason and Luke right behind me. Simon was already in the back seat of the car, waiting patiently. I rolled my eyes at him. "Simon, how long have you been in here?" I asked glancing at him in the mirror as I got in. He shrugged.

"I wanted to miss Jason's morning stomp." He said chuckling. Jason reached back to punch him and I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey!" I shouted. Jason grumbled and sat back, facing out the window, away from me. I made sure Luke and Simon were buckled in before I pulled out of the driveway. "Guys, please, I know we don't all always get a long, but can we try not to fight, just today?" I asked hopefully. They all sighed and nodded. I looked to Jason who was doing his best to ignore me. He had his ipod headphones in and he was staring out the window. I sighed sadly. I was young, to have three boys. Too young. I had been only sixteen when I had Jason. The man who had raped me had been sentenced to jail and from what I heard, had been killed there during a brawl. I couldn't have cared less about him. When I turned 22, I had started dating a man, Tyler. We had even gotten married and that's when I had Simon, who was five years younger than Jason. After I got pregnant with Luke, Tyler demanded a divorce. He just up and left us out of nowhere and I hadn't heard from him since. Only the monthly child support checks told me he at least remembered us. At 31, I was the only mother I knew who had a 15, 10 and 6-year-old. I loved my boys fiercely and I couldn't imagine my life any other way, my only regret would be them not knowing a father.

I pulled up to the park and the boys smiled. There was a carnival going on today and I thought it would be the perfect time for us all to get out. I got out of the car and gathered the boys around me. I could tell Jason wanted to be anywhere but with his family, but I needed to spend some quality time with all of them, even just for a short while. "Alright boys, listen up. We are going to spend one hour together as a family. Then Jason, you can go hang out with your friends." I directed. Jason moaned and I sent him a sharp look.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good." I nodded. I pulled out my wallet as we approached the ticket booth. "Four please." I said to the woman. She looked at the boys then at me.

"Baby sitting are we?" she asked with a knowing smile. I frowned.

"What? No, these are my boys." The woman frowned. "I'm their mother." I said slowly. The woman blushed and busied herself with the tickets. She slid them to me and I thanked her before we walked inside. I couldn't believe I had been mistaken for their babysitter, but of course, it hadn't been the first time that had happend.

"Mom! Can we go on that?" Luke asked, pulling on my shorts. I looked up to see the Ferris wheel.

"You know mom is afraid of heights!" Jason said rolling his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, you boys go. I'll get you some lemonades or something." I handed them each an activity bracelet and they nodded. "Jason, watch your brothers please." He nodded and rolled his eyes as he herded them toward the line.

.:Edward:.

"Emma! Girls let's go!" I called from my room.

"Hold on dad!" Emma yelled. I rolled my eyes and Clara giggled. I looked at her sitting on my bed.

"Are you excited Sweetie?" I asked. She nodded, her small pigtails dancing excitedly.

"I'm so excited daddy! Can we go on all the rides?" she asked clutching onto her doll tighter. I laughed.

"Sure, if your sisters will take you on the ones I'm too afraid to go on." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, you're not afraid of anything." She said giggling. I nodded and scooped her up in my arms. She squealed in excitement.

"Why don't you go get your sisters now." She nodded and squirmed out of my arms before running down the hall.

"Emma! Jodi!" She cried. I chuckled and slipped my watch on before stepping out into the hall. Jodi was walking by and I smiled at her, patting her back.

"Ready to go sweetie?" she nodded.

"Come on Princess!" Jodi called sarcastically down the hall toward my eldest daughter's room. Emma's door flew open and she glared at Jodi.

"Oh shut up Jodi." She snarled.

"Hey, Emma. Be nice to your sisters." She sent me a glare and I sighed. She was wearing too much make up, again, and her skirt was too short. "Emma, you are not wearing heels to a carnival." I said shaking my head. She sighed, which sounded more like a scream and went back to change. She came out a moment later in some white tennis shoes.

"Better?" she sneered. I nodded and lead the way downstairs.

I was young to have three daughters. Too young in some opinions. I was only 32. I had been married to my ex wife Tanya since she got pregnant when we were 18. We had stayed together until four years ago when I had found out she had been cheating on me for quite some time. By then Emma was ten, Jodi was five and Clara was only one. Tanya had left us all making me suddenly, a single father of three growing girls. Life had never been scarier.

We piled into the car and I headed towards the park. It seemed that with my constant schedule as a doctor and with all the girls having various social lives, we hardly spent any time together. So I had decided to call today a family day. I knew it would only last an hour or so once we got there, but that would be enough. As soon as we got in Clara started squealing. "Daddy! Daddy! Look!" She pointed to the large Ferris Wheel. "Can we go on it daddy? Please?" she begged. I nodded.

"Sure, why don't you and your sisters go on it. I'll get us some cotton candy." They all nodded and started over to the line. I turned around and walked over to the snack stand where a small brunette woman was fishing her wallet out of her purse.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the man serving the food. He rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. I looked to see what she had ordered. A frozen lemonade and some cotton candy.

"I'll take a lemonade." I said handing the man a bill. I motioned that I was paying for the woman's things and he nodded, handing me the change. The woman looked up finally with her wallet.

"Please enjoy." The man said, handing me my food. The woman pulled out a bill and the man shook his head. "It's been paid for." The small woman whirled around and looked at me. I was instantly stunned by her absolute beauty. She had soft pale skin and deep brown eyes. Her lovely heart shaped face was framed by her chocolate hair. I smiled at her and she blinked. Her long dark eyelashes enchanting.

"You?" she asked softly. Her voice was beautiful and smooth. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. I didn't know what I was doing. I was a single father of three. She probably had a boyfriend or husband. But I couldn't help myself. She gathered her things and came to sit next to me on a bench by the Ferris Wheel.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said holding out my hand to her.

"Bella Swan." She said shaking my hand. Her skin was soft and smooth and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me at her touch. "And you really didn't need to pay for all this." She said shaking her head. I frowned.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed.

"Well thank you." She sat back on the bench and took a sip of her lemonade. I waited for her to get up, to tell me that I was out of my league and that she was going to go back to her lover, but she never did. "So what brings you to the fair on this fine day?" she asked after a moment. I bit my lip.

"Family outing." I saw her face fall a little and I internally scolded myself. She wasn't interested in a family. "How about yourself?" she smiled shyly.

"Family outing as well. It's been a while since we've had a day where we could all be together." She explained. I wondered if she was speaking of her siblings or her own family.

"So, if this is a family outing, where is your husband and kids?" I said, trying to sneakily get information on her marital status. She sighed.

"I'm not married. My sons are up on the Ferris Wheel. When it comes crashing down on us, you'll know it was them." She said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well what about you? Where is your wife and kids?" she asked taking a small strip of cotton candy. I shrugged.

"I'm not married. I'm a single parent like yourself and my daughters are actually up there as well." She nodded.

"You have girls?" I sighed.

"Yes, three of them. Can you see my hairs turning grey? My oldest is determined to make all my hair fall out before she's out of high school." I joked. She laughed and I found myself trapped in wonder. She had the most amazing laugh. Like wind chimes dancing in a cool breeze.

"That's like my oldest. I don't know what happened because when he was younger, we got along so well. He used to totally be a momma's boy." She sighed. I nodded.

"How old is he?" I asked curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"15. He is going to be getting his driver's permit soon." She said rolling her eyes. I choked on my lemonade.

"You are not old enough to have a 15-year-old son are you?" I asked shocked. She blushed.

"Well, yes I am. How old is your oldest?" I shut my mouth.

"14." I mumbled. She nodded. She didn't look older than 22 in my opinion.

"Well there you have it." I nodded.

"So how many kids did you say you have?" I asked. She smiled.

"Three. One is 15, one is 10 and the other is 6." I smiled.

"Really? My girls are 14, 9 and 5." She smiled.

"Mom?" We both looked up to see a tall boy about 15 approaching us. Two younger boys stood with him. They all looked much like their mother.

"Hey Boys, how was the ride?" she asked hugging the youngest. Even he looked tall. They all nodded, eyes on me. I smiled. "Boys, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, these are my sons. Jason, Simon and Luke." She said introducing us. I shook their hands and noticed Jason, the oldest, wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"Mommy, can I have some of your cotton candy?" the youngest asked. She nodded and handed it over to him. He grinned and pulled a large strip off.

"Guess who we saw on the ride mom!" The middle one said jumping up and down. She shrugged.

"Who Simon?" Jason quickly punched his brother's arm who punched him back. Bella sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "Boys please." She growled. They stopped fighting but glared at each other.

"We saw Jason's girlfriend!" Luke sang. Bella's head snapped up and she looked at Jason. He was looking everywhere but her.

"Excuse me?" she asked her son. He started to shake his head when Luke laughed.

"Look! There she is!" I looked in the direction he pointed to see Emma, Jodi and Clara coming towards us. I felt the familiar father overprotective instincts kick in and I glared at Jason.

"Daddy!" Clara yelled. She ran up and gave me a big hug. "Daddy it was so much fun! You have to come on with me!" she yelled. I nodded, kissing her forehead. Jodi and Emma approached slowly.

"Bella, meet my girls. Emma, Jodi and Clara. Girls, this is Bella and her sons." I said slowly. Jodi glanced at Emma who glared at her. Jodi turned to Bella and smiled.

"Hi Miss Swan." Bella smiled.

"Hello Jodi, how are you?" Jodi nodded.

"I'm good. I got an A on that report." She said smiling happily. Bella beamed.

"That's wonderful sweet heart. I told you you could do it." I looked back between them, slightly confused.

"Mom, can I go now?" Jason asked. Bella looked at him and stood. She was at least a head shorter than him and a few inches shorter than Simon. Wow her boys were really tall.

"That's fine, but when we get home we are having a serious talk." She said pulling her purse out. She handed both Simon and Jason twenty dollars each and instructed them to stay together, giving Jason a stern glare letting him know that if he ditched his brother he would pay for it later. He nodded his head dismissively and started off, not waiting for Simon to catch up. Simon gave Bella a hug before running after his brother. Bella sighed.

"Dad, can we go too?" Emma asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't get lost, and please don't wander off by yourself." I said handing her and Jodi twenty dollars each. They nodded and took off. I turned to see Clara and Luke sitting on the bench between Bella and me, sharing the cotton candy. Both of their feet dangled off the bench as they spoke. I looked up at Bella who was rubbing her forehead.

"Well, shall we enjoy the carnival while it's here?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure. That sounds good."

.:Bella:.

We spent the rest of the day going on rides with Clara and Luke. I was growing very fond of Clara, just as I had Jodi. I owned a small bookstore right by the middle school and high school and one day, Jodi had come in, looking for some books for a project. She had confessed to me that she had to do a speech and she was really nervous, so I had offered to help her. For almost a month she would come by the store after school every day and we would work on her project. She was a sweet girl and I found her younger sister to be just the same. "Daddy." I looked down to see Clara tugging Edward's hand. He looked down at her and frowned. "Daddy I have to go potty." He sighed and looked slightly uncomfortable. I smiled.

"Come on sweetie, I'll take you." I said holding my hand out to her. She nodded and took it. I looked up at Edward to see him smile gratefully at me. I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"Miss Bella," I looked down at Clara.

"Yes sweetheart?" she smiled.

"You're really nice and really pretty Miss Bella." I blushed lightly at the complement.

"Thank you sweet heart. You are pretty too." She grinned.

"Miss Bella?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Do you like my daddy?" she asked after a moment. I was caught off guard by her question.

"Well, he's a very nice man." She looked at me as if she knew better.

"Miss Bella, can I tell you a secret?" I nodded and lead her to wash her hands.

"What is it sweetie?" she lathered up her hands and smiled.

"I think he likes you. I like you too." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad. I like you too. I think we could be good friends." We walked back to the boys who were playing a tick tack toe game. We watched as they threw the small bean bags into the boxes. Edward lifted Luke up and he tossed a bag. It went in and the man working the booth clapped.

"Wow. Very good aim! You've won a prize." He said smiling. Luke screamed in excitement and picked out a small brown teddy bear. He hugged it tightly and then hugged Edward. I smiled.

"Mommy! Look what I got!" I nodded.

"That's great sweetie!" he grinned.

"Can I get something too?" Clara asked hopefully. I grinned.

"I know the perfect thing. Come on." I said leading them away from the stand. There was a small booth tucked away with water guns lined up in a row. I sat on a stool and sat Clara next to me. I showed her how to play and waited as the man came around. He smiled at us and handed us each some colorful bead necklaces.

The little bell rang and we started shooting our guns at the target. Clara was surprisingly really good at it and beat me by just a second. The man smiled and asked Clara to pick out a prize. She looked up and saw a small purple unicorn and pointed to it. The man handed it to her and she hugged it.

"Stacy will love this!" she cried happily. I grinned.

"Who is Stacy?" she smiled and I helped her off the stool.

"My dolly." I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "Thank you Miss Bella." She whispered in my ear. I nodded. Edward looked at me and grinned.

"Thank you." He mouthed. I nodded.

"Mommy look, the sun is going down." Luke pointed to the sky. I looked up and nodded.

"I think it's time we find your brothers." He nodded and stifled a yawn. I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling Jason. It went straight to voice mail. I growled in annoyance and tried Simon.

"Mom?" he asked after the third ring.

"Simon, where are you? It's time to get going." I heard shuffling in the back ground before he spoke.

"We're by the kissing booth." He said slowly. I silently groaned. I knew my boys were approaching the land of teenage hormones, and I could have easily navigated that, had they been girls. I had no idea how to speak to my boys about growing up because I had never had to be a teenage boy. I knew though that I needed to get that conversation in with Jason soon or I'd really be paying for it later.

"Is your brother with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here." Simon confirmed.

"Stay there. We are on our way." I hung up and turned to see Edward on the phone. He hung up and looked at me. "My boys are at the kissing booth." I said sighing. Edward nodded.

"My girls are over there as well." We made our way across the grounds until we found the kissing booth. I spotted Jason leaning against tree, talking to Emma. Simon was sitting on a bench with Jodi and they were having an animated discussion.

"No, no no!" Simon said shaking his head. "Science is way more filling than sports! Look at what the great scientists have achieved!" He cried animatedly. I was surprised by his zeal. My son was usually very reserved and distant, especially around new people. Jodi shook her head.

"Physical achievements are way greater! Sports bring people together, science just confuses people!" She countered. I glanced at Edward who rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Boys, come on." I called, interrupting Simon's retort. Jason looked up at me and instantly came away from Emma.

"Look, Bella I had a really great time today." Edward said before everyone joined us. I nodded.

"I did too." He nodded.

"I was wondering if maybe I could see you again." He asked gently. I felt my heart soar. It was too good to be true. A gorgeous single man with kids of his own and who liked my kids? Please feel free to wake up anytime Bella.

"I would love to." I managed. He grinned.

"Great. Can I have your number?" I nodded and recited it to him and he gave me his. I smiled.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." He nodded and smiled to his girls as they approached us.

"I'll see you soon." He said nodding. I smiled and nodded. I looked at the boys and they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"I don't trust that guy." Jason said glaring over at Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on you three. Let's get home."


	2. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R T W O

.:Bella:.

"I'm telling you Alice, he's too good to be true. Plus, it's been almost a week. I'm sure he's forgotten all about me." I said while chopping an onion.

"Bull spit Bella. You're amazing. You deserve someone amazing. No one can forget you unless they have short term memory loss." She argued. I rolled my eyes. "Look, Bella how long has it been?" I blushed instantly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you blushed. I know you understand me. Now tell me." I sighed.

"When Luke was conceived." I mumbled. Alice nodded, satisfied. "I don't see your point though." She sighed.

"Bella, if anything, this could be a good time for you to just have fun, let some of that frustration out." She said wisely.

"Alice! I'm not going to have a sexual fling with him!" I hissed. She frowned.

"Why not? Look, I'm saying go for a relationship, but if he doesn't turn out to be the one, its okay. Milk it for all it's worth." Alice explained. "You said he's hot, well who would be better to have a sex fling with than a hot doctor?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, the boys will be home soon, so don't say anything more about it in front of them, please." I said putting the onion in the sauce pan. "And especially nothing in front of Jasper. You know how my brother can be." I said giving her a look. She nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Not a word." she promised. I nodded satisfied. The front door opened and I could hear Jasper and the boys come into the house. "Thanks for picking them up Jazz." I said stirring the sauce as he came into the kitchen. He nodded.

"It was my pleasure." Jason walked into the kitchen and I smiled at him.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" he shrugged.

"Fine." he said nodding. I smiled and turned back to the stove. "So mom," he said after a moment, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. I stirred the sauce patiently. "Guess who I saw at school today." I shrugged.

"I don't know. Who?" He bit the apple and looked at me.

"Emma Cullen." I nodded and looked over at him. "I invited her family over for dinner. She said they'll be here." I dropped the spoon in surprise.

"Jason, what?" I asked. He chewed slowly before talking.

"I invited the Cullens to dinner." I saw Alice's eyes light up and I growled at her.

"Down girl." She sat back and stuck her tongue out at me. "Jason, you can't just go around inviting people over without asking me first." He nodded.

"Sorry, I just, thought you wouldn't mind." I sighed.

"No, I don't mind. Now go clean the front room." He frowned.

"Why?" I glared at him.

"You invited guests, you clean up." He mumbled something incoherently and trudged to the front room to pick up. "Don't forget to do the bathroom afterwards." I called. I could hear him cuss and I shook my head.

"Bella, this is fantastic." Alice cried excitedly. I shook my head.

"Jazz, calm her down or she's going to go into early labor." Jasper chuckled but took hold of Alice's hand nonetheless. "Lord this is going to be a long night."

.:Edward:.

"Alright Mr. Cooper. Now just try to take it easy." I said grabbing my clipboard. He nodded.

"Edward, how many times must I ask you to call me Allen?" he wheezed. I smiled.

"Right, sorry Allen." He nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"Daddy!" I looked up to see Clara running into the room. I grinned and scooped her up in my arms, kissing her cheek.

"Hello Sweetie. You remember Mr. Cooper right?" I asked pointing to Allen. Clara nodded.

"Hello Mr. Cooper." Clara said wriggling free of my arms and going to hug the old man. He chuckled.

"Why hello Clara." He said with a smile. I turned to see Jodi and Emma at the door. I smiled.

"Hello girls. You remember Mr. Cooper." They both nodded to him with smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, we were invited to the Swan's house for dinner. I said we'd be there." Emma said avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed.

"Why don't you three wait in the waiting room? I'll be right out." They nodded and Clara hopped down from Allen's bed. They all walked out and I ran my hands through my hair.

"You've got some great girls there Edward." Allen mused aloud. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too." Allen watched me carefully.

"So who are the Swans?" he asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help my grin.

"I met this woman at the carnival this weekend when we were having a family outing. Her name is Bella, she's a single mother with three sons about the girl's ages." I said slowly. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Bella. She was radiant.

"Edward, can I give you some advice?" I nodded, snapping my attention back to Allen. "I've been in your shoes Edward. After Martha died when she was only thirty, I had to raise my two girls by myself. It's going to get harder and it might be easier if the girls had a woman to look to for advice." I frowned. "Edward, trust me. I know it's a scary thought, moving on. But this woman sounds perfect for you. She has her own kids and she is probably itching for some female bonding time. It's perfect for the girls. They need someone to look up to." I took his words in and nodded.

"Thanks Allen. I'm going to go talk to my girls." He nodded and leaned back into his pillows.

"Tell me how it goes." He called as I left. I chuckled.

The girls were all sitting in the waiting room when I found them. They all looked up at me expectantly and I sighed.

"What time?" I asked. Jodi and Clara smiled. Emma did a better job at hiding her emotions though I could still see them.

"Six." She said smoothly. I nodded and glanced at my watch.

"Well it's 4:30 now. I get off at five. We'll go home, shower then go over to the Swan's. Deal?" They all nodded. "Alright, why don't you guys wait in my office. But please don't touch anything." They nodded and slipped off to my office. "Emma!" I called. She turned to look at me. "No internet shopping." She glared at me and stomped to the office. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Tonight was going to be a long night.

-.-

I took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. I waited a moment before a tall blond man opened the door. I was taken aback. Did we have the wrong address?

"You must be Edward." He said smoothly. I nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Jasper." He said nodding. I turned to my girls.

"This is Emma, Jodi and Clara, my girls." I said pointing them out. Jasper smiled.

"Why don't you guys come on in." he said moving from the door. We stepped in and looked around. It was a quaint house, not many expensive things on display, though I assumed that was partially because of the three boys who lived here. "Bella is just in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Do you have any coke?" Emma asked. Jasper nodded.

"Two please!" Jodi piped. Jasper looked to Clara.

"Do you have any apple juice?" he smiled.

"Of course." She grinned and Jasper chuckled. He turned to me. "Would you like a beer or some wine?" he asked. I nodded.

"Some wine would be wonderful, thanks." Jasper nodded and led us towards the kitchen. I saw Bella at the stove.

"Jazz try this." She said straightening up. He walked over and tasted the wooden spoon she held out to him. He nodded.

"It's perfect Bells." She grinned and turned to see us. Her smile flashed brilliantly.

"Edward! Girls! How are you?" she asked putting the spoon down. I smiled.

"Good, thanks." She came over and gave Clara and Jodi hugs. Emma only nodded. Bella bit her lip before looking at me. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys could join us." She said smiling. "The boys are upstairs. I'll send Jazz to go get them." At hearing his name, Jasper rolled his eyes. He handed each of us our drinks and I thanked him.

"Right, I'll be back then." Bella smiled and returned to the stove.

I heard a sharp gasp and looked over to see a small pixie woman with black hair staring at me. Her belly was full with pregnancy though she still looked dainty and petite. "Alice?" I asked slowly, unsure. She grinned.

"Edward?" she giggled and then danced over and gave me a tight hug. I was stunned.

"Alice how have you been?" she shrugged and sat down on a bar stool.

"Pregnant." I nodded.

"I noticed." Alice turned to Bella.

"Bella do you know who this is?" she asked smiling. Bella shrugged, confused. Alice sighed. "This is Emmett's younger brother!" Bella gasped and dropped the spoon she was working with. Alice frowned. "Ew that's the second time, I hope you are washing that good." Bella ignored her.

"Emmett's brother?" she asked. I nodded slowly. She turned to Alice. "Really?" Alice nodded.

"Bella, remember how I was talking about high school two weeks ago?" Bella gave her a blank look. Alice sighed, exasperated. "Well, Edward and I dated in high school. We were just talking about this Bella." Bella shrugged.

"Oh."

At that moment, Jasper and the boys came down stairs. "Jazzy! Have you met Edward yet?" Alice asked excited. Jasper nodded. "Did you know he is Emmett's younger brother?" Jasper frowned.

"Rose's Emmett?" I sat at the bar with them as Bella continued cooking.

"You know Rose?" I asked Jasper. He nodded.

"She's our cousin." Bella said looking up. I looked over at her confused. She sighed. "Jasper is my older brother. Rosalie is our cousin. Rose is married to Emmett, your brother. You used to date Alice, Jasper's wife." Bella said quickly. We all were quiet a moment to let it sink in. I turned to Jasper and Alice.

"You two are married?" Alice nodded and Jasper kissed the top of her head. I smiled, relieved. I'm not sure what I would have done if Bella had a boyfriend.

"Mom!" A small girl I had never seen before stomped into the room. She had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. She was petite and resembled Alice perfectly.

"Yes Camilla?" Alice asked smiling. The girl was dragging Clara and Luke behind her and she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is Clara. She's Luke's age. She told me," Camilla took a deep breath before continuing. "She told me she doesn't know who Chanel is." Alice gasped appropriately and Camilla nodded. Alice turned to me.

"Edward! What have you been teaching your child?" Alice asked horrified. I frowned. Camilla continued on.

"I think that we are going to need to have an intervention. She is so coming to our next Aunt Bella Barbie session." Camilla declared. Alice nodded.

"Of course! Her sisters too!" I glanced at Bella who was groaning behind Alice's back. I snickered and Bella sent me a glare.

"Cami, where is your sister?" Jasper asked gently. Camilla shrugged.

"She's in the living room. Watching some stupid history thing." She said rolling her eyes. Jasper smiled and excused himself to the living room.

"Haley?" he called, moving into the room. I took a deep breath. Just how many kids were running around this place?

"There are 8 by the way." Bella said standing next to me. I frowned at her.

"What?" she nodded to Camilla.

"8 kids here. I could tell from your expression you were trying to figure out how many there were. Cami is Alice's eldest daughter. She's 8 and a bit too much like Alice for her own good. Haley is their younger one. She's only four. She's a history buff already, just like her father." Bella explained. I nodded.

"Are they having another girl?" I asked, glancing at Alice. Bella shook her head.

"Twin boys. Alice and Jasper both love huge families. I doubt if these two are going to be their last." She said rolling her eyes. I laughed and Bella moved back to the stove.

I heard the front door open and heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Bella!" Bella looked up and I watched as Emmett and Rosalie stepped into the kitchen. Emmett grabbed Bella in a hug and swung her around. She laughed and beat his arm until he let her down.

"Hey you big grizzly." Bella said with a dazzling smile. He grinned.

"Hey little lady. What's for dinner?" Rose rolled her eyes and embraced Bella. I looked up to see Clara and Luke come in the kitchen.

"Uncle Em!" They both yelled. Emmett looked startled at seeing Clara but scooped them both up none the less.

"Clara, what are you doing here?" It was only then that Emmett noticed me. "Ed? What are you doing here man?" he asked putting the kids down and giving me a brief hug. I shrugged.

"Same thing you are, eating dinner." Rose smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"I didn't know you knew Bella." She said pulling away. Bella blushed.

"They met at the carnival." Alice explained. Rose grinned and hugged her before looking over at us.

"Wow, what a small world." She said grinning. Emmett laughed and turned to the fridge, digging through it.

"Geez Bella. Where is all the beer?" he asked pulling out. She nodded toward the other room.

"Garage fridge. I have to hide them now because I'm worried Jase will get curious." Emmett shook his head.

"Oh no he's not. I'm going to have a talk with that boy." He said stepping out of the room. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I can only imagine that talk." Rose said shaking her head. Bella laughed.

"I'm more interested in finding out how Kara and Elli are holding up." Alice said smiling, referring to Rose and Emmett's two girls. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Kara is such a little drama queen. I love it. She drives Em completely up the wall with all her flirting and bringing boys home to meet us." Rose smiled. I chuckled. Only Rose.

"How old is she now?" Bella asked, tossing the salad.

"She'll be 17 this year." I shook my head.

"17?" I asked in disbelief. Rose nodded.

"Of course Elli is the complete opposite. She loves the cars and sports and getting dirty. She doesn't care at all how she's dressed, so long as it can get dirty." Rose said sadly. Alice patted her arm comfortingly.

"I'm sure it's just a phase all ten year olds go through." Rose nodded.

"I hope so."

"Kids!" Bella yelled suddenly. I looked over at her and she nodded to the cupboard. I nodded and walked over and pulled plates out. "Dinner is ready!" she yelled. I placed the plates on the counter and Bella smiled. "Thanks. We will have them set the table." She said winking. I laughed and sipped my wine. Clara and Luke were in the kitchen first. "Hey you two. Will you be willing to help this tired mommy out?" Bella asked, pretending to wipe sweat from her brow.

"Of course mommy." Luke said nodding. Bella smiled.

"How about you sweetie. Would you like to help?" Clara nodded.

"Yes Miss Bella." Bella smiled and handed them one of them forks and one of them knives. They dashed to the dining table and started setting them up.

"Simon! Jase!" She yelled pulling cups out. Simon and Jason appeared and took the plates and cups wordlessly. She rolled her eyes and smiled at her boys.

"Bella, thank you again for inviting us over." I said leaning against the counter. She was pouring the sauce into a serving dish and nodded.

"Edward, really. It's our pleasure. It seems that this house is never complete unless there are a gazillion people here." She joked. I laughed and helped carry the salad bowl out to the table.

"Well next time you'll have to come to our place. I'll even invite Emmett and Rose and their kids and Alice and Jasper and their girls for that matter." Bella laughed.

"That sounds like a plan." She said looking up at me. The overwhelming urge to take her into my arms and kiss her senseless enveloped me and I looked away before I could succumb. Bella cleared her throat, seeming to be snapped out of a daze. "So this is the adults table. We should go set the kids table as well." She said moving with her head down. She walked into another room where a long table was set up.

"Will they all fit?" I asked, unsure. Bella laughed.

"They all eat here but Jason, Kara and now Emma. Those three will probably eat at the bar in the kitchen." She explained. I nodded. This place was a mad house, and for the first time in years, I felt home.

.:Bella:.

Dinner was the most chaotic event of my life. Never had so many people shoved themselves in the house to eat dinner. I was glad it was a Friday or else I might have lost my mind trying to get everyone to sleep at a reasonable hour. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat around my dining room table while the kids took over the informal kitchen table and bar. It was easy, eating dinner with everyone. It felt as though we had all been best friends for years.

"No, that's not bad. Did you know that Bella is on first name bases with every doctor within a ten mile radius of this place?" Emmett boomed. I cringed.

"I'm not that bad Emmett." I said blushing. Everyone laughed.

"Well not anymore. Now you just have to wait for poor Luke to grow into his legs." Alice chuckled. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her and we all laughed.

"So this year, Thanksgiving is at our house." Rose announced. We all stared in shock. "What?" she asked frowning.

"Since when do you hold parties?" Alice asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, we've decided we want to. It's also an excuse to keep Kara in the house this year." I laughed.

"Alright, you can have Thanksgiving." I said raising my wine to her. She smiled.

"Thank you Bella. But you're still going to be head chef." I laughed and sipped my wine.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Emmett clapped.

"Great! Because really Bella, these are the best pork chops I've ever had." He said grinning at me. I smiled.

"Glad you like them Em." I heard shuffling feet and looked to my left to see Luke, Clara and Haley staring at me.

"Hello you three." I said smiling. They all grinned.

"Mommy, can Clara and Haley spend the night?" Luke asked excitedly. I looked up at Edward and Alice. They both shrugged.

"Well, if it's alright with their parents, it's alright with me." The three of them grinned and turned to Alice and Jasper. Alice smiled.

"Of course it's okay with us!" she cried happily. Haley smiled adorably. She wasn't much of a talker and to see her interacting with other children absolutely made Alice's day. The three turned to Edward. He looked over at me.

"Is it really alright?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Of course it is. We can set up forts in the living room and camp out." The three screamed in excitement and Edward laughed.

"Well I can't say no to that." They smiled and each hugged me before rushing off.

"Finish your dinner please!" I called after them. They were too far gone to even hear me. I laughed and shook my head.

"You really don't mind?" Edward asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"It'll be fun. When the boys were little, we would make forts in the living room and camp out. Jason stopped when he discovered it wasn't cool to have sleepovers with your mom in the living room and Simon soon followed. I only have Luke left and I have to milk it for all it's worth." Edward laughed.

"Alright, as long as you are sure." I smiled.

"Well if you want you are more than welcome to camp out with us. We stay up late, watch silly movies and make shadow puppets." The table fell silent and I clapped a hand over my mouth. I had just invited Edward to stay the night. He chuckled lightly as I felt my cheeks burn scarlet.

"Thanks, but maybe next time. I've got an early morning tomorrow." He said smoothly. I nodded, starting down at my plate. I couldn't tell which was worse, that I had asked Edward to stay the night or that I was dissapointed he declined.

Rose cleared her throat and stood up. "I'll start the dishes." She said grabbing plates. I stood.

"No Rose, you're a guest." She shook her head.

"No. You cook, we clean. The rules of the kitchen." She said firmly. I sank back on my chair and nodded mutely. Jasper, Rose and Emmett started clearing dishes. Edward stood to help and Jasper stopped him.

"You are the newest guest. You don't help." He explained. Edward frowned but sat back down. Alice jumped up lithely and smiled.

"I'm going to check on the kids." She danced out of the room followed by Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I felt my cheeks flame further at being alone with Edward. He coughed softly and I made the mistake of looking up at him. His blazing green eyes met mine and I felt my throat catch.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked softly. I nodded, too caught up in his eyes to use words. "Bella I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I frowned. How did he think he embarrassed me?

"You didn't embarrass me." I said shaking my head. He let out a slow breath and nodded. "I embarrassed myself. I should be used to it by now since it happens daily…" I felt myself ranting. Edward leaned across the table and touched the back of my hand.

"Bella." I looked back up into his eyes. Suddenly it didn't matter if I had danced nude in front of him. I couldn't remember why I was feeling so embarrassed or flustered. All I could see or think about, was him. "Bella, I—" he was cut off when Luke, Clara and Haley came tearing into the room.

"Mommy! Can we watch a scary movie?" Luke asked hopefully. I pulled my gaze from Edward's and shook my head.

"No sweetie." He looked disappointed.

"How about a silly movie?" Clara suggested. Luke's face lit up.

"Yeah! Good idea!" they moved out to the living room to look through the DVD's. I bit my lip and took a sip of wine. Emmett and Jasper came back in to carry more dishes and I used their presence as an excuse to leave the room. I dashed into the down stairs bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it. I took a deep breath and glanced at myself in the mirror. Get a grip Bella. He's just a man. _Right, a man molded after a Greek God_… I mentally slapped myself. Now was not a time to fantasize about Edward. I walked to the sink and turned the cold water on before splashing my face thoroughly.

Alice and Jasper left soon after dinner. I asked Camilla if she wanted to stay the night as well and I got a very Alice reply. "I can't Aunt Bella. Meeting Jodi and Clara has completely tuckered me out. I'm going to have to come up with some sort of training program to educate them on fashion. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get." I nodded, trying not to laugh as Alice smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll help." Camilla smiled at her mother and marched outside to their car. Alice turned to me and grinned. "Bella, I had a wonderful night. This was so much fun and let me tell you, Edward is an amazing man." I shuddered.

"Alice I don't want to know what you two did—" she cut me off.

"Oh no, Bella! We didn't do that. We kissed, but really, no more than hello and good bye. It wasn't a serious relationship with Edward, we were more of friends." She explained. I nodded, slightly relieved.

"Oh, well that's…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Good night Bella!" she sang, kissing my cheeks. I smiled.

"Night Alice." I turned to my brother. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Have fun tonight. Call if Haley gets homesick." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Jazz. I'll take care of your little girl." He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out to the car as well. I closed the door and walked back to the living room where Rose, Emmett and Edward were talking. I came in and plopped on the couch next to Edward.

"Well Bella, I think we're going to head out. Ellie has a game tomorrow." Rose said standing. I nodded.

"Well have fun. Thanks for coming." I stood and Rose shook her head.

"We can find our own way to the door. You sit." She gave me a tight hug followed by Emmett. I sat down as they left the room, calling their children to the door. I sat awkwardly as I heard the door close and realized I was, yet again, alone with Edward.

"So, Bella." Edward said gently. I looked over at him and nodded. "I was wondering, and tell me if I'm stepping out of my bounds here." He said glancing at me. I nodded. "But I was hoping maybe you'd like to go out sometime. You know, without all the friends and family. Just us?" I bit my lip in surprise. I hadn't been on a date in years.

"Oh." Edward shook his head.

"It's alright, I understand." He said nodding. I frowned and shook my head.

"Edward, I would love to go out with you. I'm just not sure what to do about the boys." I hurried to explain. Edward grinned in relief and I couldn't help smile back. "I'm sure they can spend the night at their friends houses." I said nodding. Edward grinned.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I'm positive."

"Dad?" We both looked up to see Jodi walk into the room. She yawned and Edward nodded.

"Right, it's late. I have work tomorrow." He said standing. I stood next to him and nodded. "Jodi, go get your sister. We're going home." Jodi nodded and left the room. Edward turned to me and grinned.

"So, are you free next weekend?" I smiled.

"Saturday?" he nodded. "Well then yes, I am." His smile was infectious.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven p.m." I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." And I was. The thought of spending uninterrupted time with Edward was the most appealing thing in the world right now. Jodi came in the room, followed by Emma. Edward nodded.

"Alright girls, ready to go home?" they both nodded and we walked toward the front door. Clara came downstairs and gave Edward a tight hug. "You don't hesitate to call me if you get homesick." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I know daddy." She said smiling. Edward nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, bye princess. Be good." She nodded and skipped upstairs. I waved good bye to Jodi and Emma who went towards the car. Edward turned to me before he stepped outside. "Thank you Bella. For everything. I had a wonderful time." I smiled and nodded.

"I did too." I watched in slow motion as Edward's face neared mine and his lips grazed mine in the softest butterfly kiss. I felt fire shoot through me and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer. He pulled away before I could though and smiled.

"I'll see you later Bella." He said with a delicious smirk. I nodded, dazed and watched him walk down the walkway to his car.

**Alright, so I figured, this chapter might getconfusing. So here is the list of ages and names of everyone. Hope it helps! Reviews are like candy to me!**

Bella Swan age 31

Jason Emmett Swan age 15

Simon Mathew Swan age 10

Luke Jasper Swan age 6

Edward Cullen age 32

Emma Esme Cullen age 14

Jodi Kristen Cullen age 9

Clara Abigail Cullen age 5

Alice Swan age 31

Jasper Swan age 34

Camilla Francesca Swan age 8

Haley Renee Swan age 4

Emmett Cullen age 36

Rosalie Cullen age 35

Kara Erica Cullen age 16

Elizabeth (Elli) Amelia Cullen age 10


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R T H R E E

.:Edward:.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was invading my mind like a plague. But I knew that this plague was one I would willingly receive. Thoughts of her smile drifted through my mind all day at work, making my large and busy workload extra tedious as I struggled to focus. I hadn't even had a chance to call her to see when I was picking up Clara yet, I had been so busy. I walked into Allen's room and smiled at the old man.

"So, how did it go?" he asked with a knowing smile. I shrugged.

"What?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me boy. I know you are brilliant, it won't work." I chuckled and shrugged.

"It went well. It turns out her best friend and sister-in-law, is a girl I used to date in high school and her cousin is married to my brother." I said slowly. Allen nodded, confusion written on his face.

"Oh." He said nodding. I laughed.

"I also asked her out." Allen beamed.

"That's great kid!" He said clapping my shoulder. I nodded.

"I thought so too." I went about checking his status and nodded. "Pretty soon Allen, you're going to be so healthy, you're going to be cart-wheeling out of here." I joked. Allen laughed.

"I hope so." There was a delicate knock on the door and I looked up to see Bella, Clara and Luke outside. I grinned.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" Bella asked timidly. I shook my head.

"Come on in." Clara ran over and tackled my legs in a hug. I chuckled. "Allen, this is Bella Swan and her son Luke. Bella, this is Allen Cooper." Bella smiled timidly and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She said softly. Allen grinned widely.

"Ms. Swan, the pleasure is all mine." He said giving me a sly wink. Bella grinned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. We just dropped off Haley and we were thinking we could go get some lunch or something." Bella suggested softly. I nodded.

"Perfect, I haven't eaten yet." Bella's smile was radiant and I felt myself being stunned by her beauty. "Alright Allen, you are good to go. Anything else I need to know?" I asked turning back to him. He smiled and winked but shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." I put the clip board down and lead Bella, Luke and Clara out to the hall. I walked up to the receptionist's desk and smiled at the woman sitting there.

"Jessica, I'm taking my lunch break. No interruptions unless it's life or death please." I said winking. She nodded, flustered.

"Of course Dr. Cullen." She said smoothing out her hair. I smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled over at Bella who was fighting back giggles. I saw Jessica give Bella a wicked glare before I turned away. I smiled and took Bella's hand in mine. She looked up at me surprised and I winked. She looked back to the desk and turned back to me giggling.

"Well isn't she just a charming young woman." Bella said sarcastically. I laughed and held the door open for the three of them.

"Where are Jason and Simon?" Bella shrugged.

"Simon has a group meeting for his Science club at school and I'm supposed to believe that Jason is out with friends." She explained rolling her eyes. I nodded, understanding. "What about the girls?" she asked looking up at me. I shrugged.

"Jodi is with some friends from soccer and Emma is supposed to be home doing homework though I'm sure she's out with friends too." I said shaking my head. Bella laughed. "What sounds good for lunch?" I asked leading them to my car. Luke and Clara glanced at each other before speaking.

"Burritos!" they cried. I laughed and strapped them in the car before taking off to the closest Mexican Restaurant.

Once we were seated, Clara and Luke started launching into full detail, what had happened last night.

"And then Mommy set up the blanket with a big light behind it and we made shadow puppets!" Luke cried.

"And I made a bunny!" Clara squealed.

"And I made a spider!" Luke yelled louder.

"And mommy made a doggie!" I couldn't help but catch that Clara had called Bella, mommy. Bella seemed to notice as well. She choked on her water and coughed before glancing at me. Clara and Luke continued on as if nothing had happened. It seemed so natural, Clara calling Bella mommy. I couldn't help but enjoy the sound of it. _Maybe one day…_ No Edward. You are getting way too ahead of yourself. Just take a deep breath and let it go.

I couldn't let it go though. It was stuck in my mind for the rest of the meal and then after, during work. Bella had promised she could watch Clara until I got off. I felt bad, but Bella insisted and Luke and Clara seemed to be even more excited. "Edward, it's fine, really. I'll take them to the shop with me. They can help me clean up." Luke and Clara frowned. "Of course they will be paid." She said smiling. "Three chocolate coins per chore." Luke and Clara jumped in excitement.

"YAY!" they both screamed. Bella smiled and turned to me.

"So just swing by the shop when you are done. Really, it's not a big deal." Bella said smiling. I couldn't help but fall more and more for her every minute. She was just too amazing. She walked me back to my office and I bent down to kiss her more fully than I had last night. It had taken an amazing amount of self control to leave her there after I kissed her, but somehow, I had managed. I pressed my lips against Bella's and felt her weave her fingers through my hair. I snaked my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. She tasted incredible. I pulled away after a moment, panting lightly. She looked up at me dazed. "I should… The kids… get." I chuckled and kissed her lips once more before releasing her. I glanced up to see Jessica staring over at us in shock and I internally danced with joy. Maybe she would stop pestering me now.

"I'll see you after work." I said looking back down at Bella. She nodded.

"Right, okay." She stepped away and walked to Clara and Luke who were coloring in the waiting area. I grinned and watched them leave before returning to work.

.:Bella:.

The fact that Clara had called me mommy had somehow made my day. It wasn't as if I was looking for more children, but hearing her sweet voice say mommy had made me realize just how much I would love to be her mother. Of course I was getting way beyond myself here. If Edward wanted a wife, he could have easily had any woman at the drop of a hat. What made me think I was special was beyond me. "Is daddy going to be done with work soon?" I looked up at Clara who was standing next to me. I smiled.

"Hey sweetie. He should be done really soon." She nodded. "What have you got there?" I asked pointing to the papers behind her back. She blushed lightly.

"Just some drawings." I nodded.

"May I see them?" she nodded and handed me the papers. I looked at the first one and smiled. It was a picture of our little camping experience last night. I was standing behind a cloth and Luke, Haley and Clara were all watching with smiles. The next picture was of Edward, Luke, Clara and I at lunch. The third picture, much to my surprise, was a picture of Edward and I kissing at the hospital. I blushed, thinking she hadn't seen it. The last picture was of her sisters and father and me and my sons. We were all standing around, holding hands, with Edward and me in the middle. I smiled and looked at her. "Sweetie, they are beautiful." I said smiling. Clara grinned.

"Thank you Miss Bella." I looked up at the windows to see the sky a clear blue. I looked back to Luke and Clara and smiled.

"Hey, guys. Come on. I want to show you something." I led them out to the front lawn and spread a large thick quilt down. I plopped down and patted the spaces next to me. They both sat down and I smiled. I laid back and looked up at the sky, the kids following my direction. "Do you guys see the shapes in the clouds?" I asked gazing at the large piles of white fluff in the sky. Clara nodded.

"I see a bunny!" she cried pointing up. Luke jumped.

"Oo! I see a squirrel!" I laughed and nodded. We laid for an immeasurable amount of time before I heard a car park in the parking lot. I glanced up to see Edward stepping out of his silver Volvo. I grinned and lay back down. Clara looked up and squealed.

"Daddy! Come lay down! We're looking at clouds!" she cried happily. Edward laughed and approached the blanket gracefully. Clara curled up closer to my side and Edward lay next to her. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Cloud gazing?" he chuckled. I shrugged.

"What?" He shook his head and stared at me, his brilliant green eyes, piercing.

"You really are something different Bella." I blushed and turned back to look at the clouds. I felt Edward's hand find mine on the blanket and he gave me a gentle squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and we turned back to the sky, watching the clouds drift into different shapes.

.:Edward:.

There was something about Bella I found incredibly sexy. I wasn't sure if it was her simple smiles or the way her brow furrowed when she was concentrating, or if it was the way she was able to connect with two children and play with them for hours in simple bliss. All I knew was that I was falling for Bella, hard and fast. It was there, lying out under the white fluffy clouds with our two youngest children with us, that I realized I was in love with Bella. She had a way of seeing all the simple beauties in life and enjoying them for all they were worth. The way her hair was fanned out around her, like an angel and the way her eyes twinkled whenever the children spoke made me realize I was in love with her.

I knew I was staring at her, but I couldn't help it. She was so absolutely stunning; I couldn't drag my eyes from her. She looked over at me a couple times to see me watching her, and each time her cheeks would turn a delicious shade of pink.

Eventually Clara let out a loud yawn telling me it was time for us to go home. I sat up and Bella followed. I turned to smile to her. "Thank you Bella." She nodded with a soft smile. I turned to Clara. "Come on munchkin. Let's get home." I said standing. Clara sat up and pouted.

"Really?" she asked sadly. I felt my heart soar at the thought that she wanted to leave Bella about as much as I did. I nodded sadly.

"Yes really. Let's go find your sisters." I said helping her up. I turned to see Bella standing as well. Luke was curled up on the blanket, out cold. Bella sighed.

"Well, I'll just lock up then." She turned quickly to the store, retrieved her purse and locked down before coming back out. She turned to Luke and sighed. She bent down and to my surprise, picked him up. I folded the blanket quickly and turned to Bella. She was walking toward her car, Luke flopping tiredly in her arms.

"Do you need help?" I asked. Luke was tall for a six year old and Bella was so small. She turned to me and smiled.

"First thing I learned being a mother. You get the most incredible upper body strength." She said unlocking the door. She placed Luke in the back seat and buckled him in. She turned back to me and smiled. "Even if I haven't had to carry my sons in a while, they are constantly moving. I have to keep up with them." She said shutting the door. I nodded.

"Well I'm impressed." Bella blushed and looked down at the floor. I brought my finger up under her chin and eased her head back up to look at me. "Bella, thank you so much." I said softly. Her large doe eyes were staring at me, begging me to kiss her. I pressed my lips against hers and I felt her body relax slightly. She pulled me closer as she had in the hospital and deepened the kiss. Her tongue snaked out and traced my lips tantalizingly. I moaned into her and slipped my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced together rhythmically until she finally pulled away. I sucked in a deep breath and she smiled.

"I should go now." She said kissing me once more. I didn't want to let her go but stepped away nonetheless. She turned and got in the car. I shut the door once she was in and she rolled her window down. "I'll see you later Edward." She said smiling. I kissed her once more before she pulled away. I took a deep breath and looked over to see Clara leaning against my car, exhausted. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Come on cutie. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

C H A P T E R F O U R

.:Bella:.

The week passed in a senseless blur. All I could seem to think about was Edward and how much I really liked him. We would talk almost every night. Usually we would watch the same show on TV and talk about it over the phone, or sometimes we'd just talk. I had found a new step in my bounce and I knew it all had to do with the tall gorgeous Greek God of a doctor I had found.

Life didn't really come into focus until Thursday. I was at lunch with Edward when I got a call from the high school. The principal wanted to see me. I hung up and sighed. Edward looked over at me concerned. "Jason's principal wants to see me." Immediately my body flooded with stress. Edward laid his hand over mine comfortingly.

"Hey, it's alright." He said gently. I shook my head.

"I thought he was done with all the fighting." I said sadly. It was times like these I wish the boys had a father who they would open up to. They hardly ever opened up to me. I blinked back some tears and stood. "I'm sorry Edward. I need to head over there." Edward nodded and stood, laying some bills on the table.

"Of course. Come on, I'll drive you back to the hospital to get your car." He said gently. I nodded. I didn't want to start crying, but I could feel the tears threatening to spill anyway. Edward put his hand on my lower back and rubbed comforting circles against my shirt. I calmed down somewhat and smiled my thanks.

The ride back was unbearably quiet. I didn't know what to say and Edward didn't push it. When we got back Edward put his hand over mine. "Bella, if you need me, I'm right here for you." He said gently. I smiled weakly. I wished so badly that he could come with me to the school.

"Thanks Edward." He nodded. I leaned over and kissed him softly. I pulled away and got of the car. I walked to my own and slid in before driving off to the high school.

It was lunch time when I arrived. Groups of students watched me as I walked the familiar route to the principal's office. I stepped inside and smiled at the receptionist. "Hello dear. Mr. White is inside. Just go ahead." She said pointing to the principal's door. I nodded and knocked before stepping inside. Mr. White looked up at me and nodded.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan. I'm sorry to interrupt your day." I shook my head and sat down.

"It's not a problem." I assured him. He nodded and folded his hands together.

"Right, well I'll get right to it. Your son Jason has been having some behavioral issues for the past two weeks. Nothing to really get him in trouble until today when he got into a fist fight with another student." I shut my eyes and took a deep steady breath. "Is there anything happening at home that could have aggravated him?" he asked hesitantly. I opened my eyes.

"Well, I've made a new friend." I said slowly. Mr. White nodded. "Jason's not very fond of him." Mr. White nodded.

"Is he unfriendly to your boys?" I shook my head.

"Oh no! Edward loves the boys!" I said startled. Mr. White frowned.

"Dr. Edward Cullen?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" Mr. White frowned.

"Well you see. Jason got into a fight with Dr. Cullen's eldest daughter's boyfriend." I sighed. "We are suspending him for today and tomorrow. He may return on Monday." I nodded.

"Where is he?" Mr. White gestured to the office.

"In the nurse's room." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Oh and Ms. Swan, we called Dr. Cullen but he just went into surgery. Do you think you could take Emma home?" I nodded.

"Is she suspended too?" I asked, unsure. Mr. White nodded.

"She started throwing punches with the boys." I shook my head.

"Alright, that won't be a problem. If that's all, I think I'll take them home." I said standing. Mr. White nodded.

"Of course. Thank you Ms. Swan." I nodded and stepped out of his office. I walked to the nurse's room and looked in to find Jason in the room with Emma and another boy I didn't recognize. Everyone looked up at me and I sighed.

"Alright you two. Let's go." I said to Jason and Emma. Emma frowned.

"My dad isn't coming?" I shook my head.

"He's in surgery. Come on, we're going to my house until your father gets off work." I said patiently. The boy I didn't know looked at Emma then at Jason. He looked furious. I glared at him. "You." I said angrily. He looked up at me, surprised. "Are you Emma's boyfriend?" He nodded angrily. "I can't believe you would get into a fight and let your girlfriend start throwing punches. She could have seriously been injured." I scolded. Everyone looked surprised. "So disrespectful." I spat. I turned to Emma and Jason. "Let's go. I want to talk." They both sighed and followed me out of the room. I waved to the receptionist and walked out to the car. I got in and Jason held the front door open for Emma before he slid in the back. I smiled, seeing my son still had some manners. I pulled out of the parking lot silently. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse to see I had a new voicemail. I pressed send and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, this is Jessica Stanley, you know, from the hospital? I work with Edward." I rolled my eyes. I got it already. "Anyway, he wanted me to call and ask if you could pick up his daughter from school. It's sweet you're running a little daycare for his kids since he spends most of his time here, with me." I glared at my phone before snapping it shut, cutting off the rest of the message. Jessica was just another annoying brat. Ignore her Bella.

I drove for a while when I heard Emma's stomach growl. I looked over at her and smiled. "Hungry?" I asked. She blushed lightly and nodded.

"We didn't get to eat." I nodded and pulled into a small diner. I got out of the car and motioned for Emma and Jason to follow me. We found a small booth and I sat down across from Emma and Jason. I watched them for a moment before talking.

"So who wants to tell me what's going on?" I asked. Jason glanced at Emma who shook her head. Jason sighed.

"Well, ever since you and Dr. Cullen started becoming _friends_," I couldn't help but notice the way he sneered friends. "Emma and I have been becoming friends. Her boyfriend hates me though and today he said some provoking things…"

"About you and dad." Emma said angrily.

"And I just lost it. So I punched him. Then he punched me back and Emma started to try to get him to calm down, so she punched him when her words made no difference then I tried to get Emma out of the fight when he punched me again and that's when the teachers broke it up." Jason explained. I looked to Emma who nodded in confirmation. I sighed.

"Well as noble as your intentions were, they seemed to be a little misdirected." I said to Jason. He nodded. The waiter drifted over to the table and I ordered three milk shakes. One chocolate, one strawberry and one vanilla and a large order of fries. The waiter nodded and went to place the order. I turned back to Emma and Jason. "This is my favorite food to eat when I'm feeling like the world is hating on me all at once." I explained. Emma frowned but Jason nodded, knowingly. "So since you two don't have school tomorrow, I have the perfect thing for you to do." I said slowly. They frowned. "You two are going to help me out in the store tomorrow. I gave the two girls who work Fridays the day off and I could use the help." I said smiling. Jason nodded and Emma seemed unsure. I smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be easy." Emma nodded.

The food came quickly and Emma reached for the chocolate shake. Jason grabbed the vanilla one and I grabbed the strawberry. I put the fries between us and smiled. "Alright, now dip the fry in the shake." Emma stared at me as if I had sprouted another head. I grinned. "Just trust me." I said grabbing a fry. I dipped it in my shake and ate it. I noticed Jason already dipping. Emma hesitantly dipped her fry and brought it to her lips. She bit it slowly and I watched as her face lit up.

"Wow." She said smiling. I nodded. "This is amazing!" I grinned. It was nice to be able to connect with Emma, even if it was only for a short while.

.:Edward:.

After I had dropped off Bella, I got a page saying I was needed in the ER. I prepared myself as a car crash victim was rolled inside. "Dr. Cullen?" I looked up to see Jessica rushing towards me. "You just got a call from the high school. Emma has been in a fight and the principal needs to speak with you." I shook my head.

"Jess, I'm about to go into surgery." Then a light blinked on in my head. "Ask if Bella Swan can take Emma home for me. I'll pick her up at Bella's place." Jessica looked like she had bitten something sour.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could go get her for you." She offered. _Yes so it would look like I was dating you? No thank you._ I added mentally. I shook my head.

"No, have Bella do it. I need you to call Bella for me after you call the school and inform her I'll be home early tonight." I said moving away. Jessica glared after me and I shrugged her off. I didn't have time to focus on her petty jealousy. Right now, I needed to save a life.

I got off work early, as predicted. I passed the nurse at the receptionist's desk and smiled when I didn't see Jessica. She looked new. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Are you new?" She nodded and shook my hand.

"Angela Weber. I actually have a few messages for you." She turned to a note pad and handed me the sheets of paper. I took them and smiled.

"Thanks." She nodded. "Alright, I'm out of here. It was nice meeting you Angela. Have a good night." She smiled.

"You too Dr. Cullen." I shook my head.

"Edward, please." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Edward." She said turning back to the computer. I smiled as I headed towards my car. I would much rather see Angela everyday than nosy, flirtatious Jessica. Angela seemed like a sweet girl, though she didn't hold a candle to my Bella. But still, I could see them even being close friends.

I drove to Bella's house quickly and pulled up to see most of the lights on. I walked up and knocked on the front door. It opened and I smiled at Luke. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Hi Dr. Edward." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Hello Luke. May I come in?" He nodded and pulled the door open further. I stepped inside and he shut the door. "Luke, where is your mommy?" He pointed upstairs.

"She's in her room." I nodded and headed up there. Luke walked back to the living room where I could hear the TV going. I walked down the hall to the room I knew was Bella's. I knocked softly and heard her humming.

"Yes?" she asked. I took that as an okay to come in. I opened the door and froze. She was standing with her back to me wrapped in a towel, facing her drawers. She was bent over, looking through one drawer. I coughed lightly trying to drag my eyes from her cute butt, only covered by the soft white towel. She looked up and blushed beautifully. "Oh! Edward!" she said startled. I averted my eyes, noticing the towel starting to slip. "When did you get here?" she asked startled. I shrugged, looking back into her deep brown eyes.

"About a minute ago." She nodded. I was transfixed by her. She was so beautiful, so luscious.

"Well, I'll just finish getting dressed." She said awkwardly. I snapped back to reality and blushed lightly.

"I'll wait downstairs." I said shutting the door and dashing down stairs. I walked into the living room and found Luke, Simon, Jason, Emma, Jodi and Clara watching TV. Luke, Clara and Simon were on the floor while Jodi, Jason and Emma were lounging on the couches. I smiled at the sight of seeing them all get along so easily. I heard light footsteps behind me and turned to see Bella walking behind me. I held a finger up to my lips and pointed at all the kids. She looked past me at them and smiled. We stood there, watching them for a moment until there was a commercial. Jason stretched on the sofa and glanced back to see Bella and me standing behind them. He nodded and sat up.

"Your dad is here." He said gruffly. Emma looked up and seemed to sink further into her chair. I shook my head.

"Edward, let's talk." Bella said placing a small hand on my arm. I turned and nodded to her. I followed her into the kitchen where she poured two glasses of wine. She sipped hers before talking. "So Emma and Jason were suspended. So was Emma's boyfriend." She explained. I frowned.

"She has a boyfriend?" I asked, my overbearing protective instincts flaring.

"Brendon I think his name is. I'm not a fan of him." Bella said, her face so adorably scrunched in anger. I nodded slowly.

"She's not even allowed to date until she's 20." I grumbled. Bella threw me a look. "Well, alright, maybe 19." I said sipping my wine. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward, I was allowed to start dating at 16. It seems to be a good age." She said slowly. I shook my head. "That's the rule for the boys at least." She said sipping her wine.

"But you have boys!" I said exacerbated. Bella rolled her eyes again.

"I know it's not the easiest thing to let your child start dating, but really, you have to let her have some independence and adult responsibility." Bella said slowly. "It'll make her feel like you trust her more and she'll be more likely to open up to you." I thought about it for a moment. What Bella was saying made perfect sense. I groaned.

"Man, you're right. I just don't want my little girl…" I trailed off. Bella put a comforting hand on my arm.

"Don't worry, we can help each other through those years when they come." She said with a light smile. I grinned, glad she intended on being around two to three years from now. "Anyway, I scolded Emma's boyfriend at the school. He looked a little startled and mildly scared." She said smirking. I laughed and nodded. "The gist is, he was saying some inappropriate things about us and apparently Jason and Emma are becoming friends and somehow punches started being thrown and Emma got involved. Don't worry, she's fine. Just got some bruised knuckles." Bella said when my body tensed. My little girl was in a fist fight? Bella took another sip and continued. "I spoke with Mr. White, the principal and he has suspended them tomorrow. So I have decided to make them work for me at the book store tomorrow. They can stay until the others get out and they will all come back over here." She explained.

"Oh Bella, thanks so much. I feel so bad about letting my kids stay with you all the time…" she cut me off.

"Don't worry Edward. Your kids are always welcome here. I don't know what they did before I came along and had them stay with us." She joked. I shrugged.

"They usually walked home and waited for me or met me at the hospital." I explained. Bella nodded.

"Well no more of that. From now on they can come here after school. I generally don't work in the store anymore so I'm almost always home." She said nodding. I smiled.

"Thank you Bella, really." She nodded. I finished off my wine and placed my glass down. "Alright, I should get the girls home. They must be tired." I said glancing at the clock. Bella nodded. "I guess I'll drop Emma off here tomorrow morning and pick up Simon and Luke and take them to school with the girls." I suggested. Bella nodded.

"That sounds great." I smiled and stepped into the living room.

"Alright girls. Let's go." Emma, Jodi and Clara stood silently. I was surprised. They usually put up some sort of argument, no matter where we were. Instead they all filed straight out to the car, thanking Bella on the way. Bella nodded and I turned to her. "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She nodded and I pressed a quick kiss into her mouth before walking down to the car.


	5. Hidden Chapter 1

H I D D E N C H A P T E R O N E

.:Jason:.

I was heading up to my room after the Cullen's left when I heard their voices. Mom and Edward were on the porch, the front door wide open, though they hadn't seen me. I watched as Edward bent to kiss mom and to my horror, she pulled herself closer to him. I ran upstairs and into my room. I knew it. I knew that there was more going on between them than just 'friendship'. It hurt that mom had lied to me. She used to tell me everything. Especially after Tyler left. I never saw him as a father, but more of an intruder. He didn't like me and when mom wasn't around, he would tell me I was worthless and that my father was a sick demented freak and I was doomed to follow his footsteps. I knew mom had been raped. I knew that the man who had donated half my genes (I never saw him as a father either) had taken advantage of her when she was young. I also knew I could never hurt a woman in anyway shape, or form. Not after seeing what my mother has been through.

When Tyler left, I became mom's rock. I didn't mind. She needed me. I was the only guy in her life who wasn't going to bail on her and up until she met Edward, she had been getting better. Slowly, but surely, she had been taking baby steps to being more confident and independent. She wouldn't insist on movie nights or camp outs in the living room as often and she hardly ever cried anymore. She was healing.

Then Edward Cullen came along and all the progress my mom had made to becoming a healthy independent mother was swept away. She was now so caught up with Edward, she no longer needed me. I was being replaced, only I wasn't sure where to. She didn't need me anymore to keep her stable now that she had him.

I hated him almost instantly. He seemed to only be after a little wife who would take care of his kids and house while he worked all day and my mom seemed to be the perfect candidate. I couldn't tell which frightened me most, being replaced, losing my mom to another family, or knowing as soon as Edward dumped her, she would face the most heartache she's ever seen. I could see it in her eyes that she thought she loved him and it scared me that she had fallen so hard. He was going to leave. They always leave. And the worst part was, I couldn't save her this time. I was too late. She'd already fallen down the rabbit hole and no words I used could have brought her back to us.

I took a deep, shaky breath and hugged my pillow tightly, refusing to let the tears fall out of the corners of my eyes. Things could only go two ways, happily ever after, or not.

.:Emma:.

I wasn't sure how to respond to Bella. She had completely immersed herself in our lives and I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like her. She was great when she had picked us up from school today and I even admired her scolding Brendon then taking us out for fries and shakes. She didn't yell at us, or judge us and I thought it was really classy of her. But on the other hand, she was coming into our lives and taking over my dad. I could tell, even if he couldn't, that he thought he was in love with her. It worried me. I know my mom wasn't the most dedicated mother, but why was dad trying to replace her? It's like he had no hope that she would come back. If dad would just stop being such a workaholic jerk sometimes then maybe she wouldn't have left.

And Bella. Who did she think she was? Coming in and taking my father and sisters from me? She had my father wrapped around her little finger. All I ever heard was, "Bella, this and Bella that. Bella, Bella, BELLA." As if she were some kind of saint or something. And I highly doubted her sainthood. For one thing, she was a year younger than dad and she had a son older than me. What kind of saint has a kid that young?

And to be honest, I really couldn't care about Bella and all she does. I mean, sure, she might be a great person and she might give a lot, but how great could she be if she was trying to take my family from me?

Dad pulled into the drive way and I made a mad dash for the house. "Emma." I froze going up the stairs. I turned around to see dad watching me. He nodded to his office. "Come here." I glanced back upstairs at the promised freedom of my room, but knowing dad, that would just make him more upset and then I would be living without a door for a month. So I took a deep breath and trudged back down the stairs to face the lion's wrath.

.:Jodi:.

As soon as Emma closed the door to the study, Clara and I dashed upstairs. We knew they were going to be fighting tonight and it was never fun to hear their screaming matches.

Clara followed me into my room and sat herself on my bed. "Jodi?" she asked grabbing hold of one of my pillows. I looked over at her. "Why is Em in trouble?" I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"She's not allowed to go back to school until Monday." I said simply. Clara gasped.

"Why?" I frowned.

"She was fighting with kids at her school." Clara shook her head sadly.

"So what is she doing tomorrow?" I smiled weakly and stood, taking out my earrings and placing them on the dresser.

"She's going to work with Miss Bella." I said pulling out my pajamas. Clara smiled.

"Oh she's so lucky! Miss Bella is the best and her work is so much fun." She said smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"I like her too." Clara looked over at me.

"Jodi?" I looked over at her and waited. She spun a piece of hair around her finger and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think of calling Miss Bella mommy." She admitted. I nodded and sat down next to her again.

"Me too." I said after a moment. Clara looked up at me, surprise written on her face.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Miss Bella is really fun and nice and I really like her. I sometimes wish was our mom because I think she would be a really good mom." I said slowly. Clara nodded and took my hand in hers.

"Do you think she'll ever be our mom?" she asked hopefully. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I really hope so."

.:Simon:.

Luke and I were sitting in the living room, watching Sponge Bob as soon as Jason had gone off to his room. There was a commercial and Luke looked over at me. "Hey Simon?" I nodded, staring at the TV. "Is Edward our new dad?" I looked over at him, startled.

"No Luke. Mom and Edward would have to get married for him to be our dad." I explained. Luke nodded slowly.

"Do you like Edward?" I shrugged.

"I don't hate him, I don't dislike him, but I don't really know him." I said glancing at Luke. He nodded.

"Well I know him and he is really cool." Luke said nodding. The show came back on and Luke turned all his attention to the TV. I, however, couldn't. I didn't know how to feel about Edward. He seemed like a decent guy, perfect for mom. I could see how happy he made her and I was glad she finally found someone who deserved her. I just wished I knew him better. I wanted to make sure myself that this man was worth my mother's time.

I heard the front door close and mom came inside. She was smiling that goofy smile she got whenever Edward was around. She plopped down next to me and smiled.

"Hey Sweetie." She said dreamily. I nodded.

"Hey mom." She hard this far off look in her eyes and if I didn't know her better, I would have said it was drugs. "I'm going to bed." I waited for her to give me her usual lecture about not staying up late to work on projects but she merely smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Alright sweetie. Sleep well." I stood up surprised but darted to my room quickly. If she wasn't going to tell me, I wasn't going to remind her. Maybe Edward was good for her, that is, if he made her forget about my late night studies. I guess I was really ready to hear this guy out.


	6. Chapter 5

C H A P T E R F I V E

The next morning, I woke up and went down stairs to get a cup of coffee. I was surprised when I didn't find one out, already made. Ever since Jason was tall enough to reach the coffee pot, he had made me a fresh cup every morning. I had never asked him to, it was something sweet he would just do for me randomly. The only time there wasn't coffee was when he was sick or mad at me.

Slightly concerned, I started a fresh pot, moving through the movements mechanically. I set the pot to brew and started upstairs to wake up the boys. "Luke sweetie, time to wake up." I said sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinked groggily and then shot up.

"Alright!" he chirped happily. I laughed and left his room. I walked into Simon's and found him lying at his desk. If frowned.

"Simon, what are you doing?" I asked moving to his side. His computer screen saver was flashing and his head was lying on the key board. I tapped his shoulder lightly and he shot up.

"What?" he mumbled, blinking. His cheek was heavily indented with the lines of the key board.

"Simon, what were you doing last night?" I asked looking down at his books. He looked at me and blinked before looking down at his desk.

"Oh, just working on some new formulas." He said moving the papers around. I nodded.

"Well no more work unless it's homework. You can do this on weekends, not school nights." Simon nodded.

"Alright." He said while yawning. He stood up and stretched. I left his room and walked to Jason's. I knocked lightly and heard no response. I opened the door and saw him staring at his ceiling on his back.

"Hey Jase, it's time to get up." I said slowly. He ignored me. I frowned and stepped in further to his room. So he was upset with me. "Jase what's wrong?" I asked frowning. He glanced at me quickly before looking back towards the ceiling. I sat on the edge of his bed and he remained silent. I waited for a moment until he spoke.

"What's going on between you and Dr. Cullen?" he asked quietly. I frowned.

"We're just friends." I said blushing lightly.

"Friends who kiss?" He asked glancing at me. I blushed deeper knowing he had seen us.

"Jason, where is this coming from?" I asked, slightly stunned. He glared at me.

"Answer the question mom. You like him don't you?" His tone was accusing. I frowned.

"Well, yes, he's a really sweet and caring man and he's been so nice to us." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Please." He snorted.

"Jason, why don't you like him?" I asked, slightly angered. I knew Jason was not a fan of Edward, I was hoping it would just take him time to warm up to him, but Jason was too stubborn, just like I was.

"Why should I bother telling you? It's not like you'll really hear me anyway. You never hear me." He accused. I felt like he has slapped me.

"Jason, how can you—" I was cut off when I heard Luke calling my name.

"Mommy! Your coffee smells not good anymore!" I stood up quickly.

"We'll talk about this later." I told Jason. He rolled his eyes. I stepped out of his room and hurried downstairs. Shoot, I burned my coffee. I turned it off and poured myself a cup. There was a knock on the door and I walked over and opened. Edward, Emma, Jodi and Clara were standing on the doorstep. I smiled.

"Miss Bella! Will you make us a really yummy breakfast?" Clara pleaded. I laughed and looked up at Edward who smiled sheepishly.

"I can't cook to save my life and according to Clara, you make the best breakfast." He said softly. I grinned.

"Of course, why don't you all come in. I was about to start some French toast." I said moving to the kitchen. Clara smiled.

"Yes!" she cried. I turned on the TV to some cartoons for them and walked into the kitchen with Edward. I pulled out a bowl and started throwing all the ingredients in it. I was distracted though. I couldn't pull my mind from Jason's words.

"Are you alright?" I snapped my eyes up to Edward's concerned face. I nodded slowly. "Bella, you've been stirring the eggs for five minutes." I looked down at the bowl and blushed. I pulled out a frying pan and lit the stove, spreading butter inside. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. I shrugged.

"Just something Jason said to me this morning." I said shrugging. Edward frowned and I pulled a few oranges from the fruit bowl. "Why don't you squeeze these." I said pulling out the orange juicer. He nodded and got to work. I placed the French toast in the pan and watched it sizzle.

"What did he say to you?" Edward asked casually. I shrugged, feeling tears come back to my eyes.

"He told me that I never listened to him. That I don't hear what he really has to say." I was growing more and more frustrated by the second. Edward stopped juicing the oranges and pulled me into a hug. I felt tears wrack my body at the contact. I sobbed into Edward's shirt, unable to stop the steady flow. I curled my arms against his chest, holding fistfuls of his shirt as I sobbed. He wrapped his strong arms around me, rubbing my back in comforting circles. "I'm so out of my league here." I sobbed. "I don't know what I'm doing. I have no frame of reference to go on. I can't raise three boys." I sobbed.

"Shh, Bella, calm down." He said gently. Even though I felt worse than I had moment's ago, I felt my body obey Edward. I felt the sobs slow down, leaving me exhausted. "Bella, it's not your fault that you don't know what you are doing. You never had to be a 15 year old boy." He said gently. I nodded.

"I still feel like I should know more than I do." I admitted. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, you are doing a wonderful job raising your boys. You have no idea." He said stroking my hair gently. I sighed and pulled away from his comforting embrace. I looked at his shirt and grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I can throw that in the dryer really quickly if you want." I said glancing at his now soaked forest green button up shirt. He smiled.

"I might have to take you up on that." He said glancing down. I nodded.

"I have a sweater you can wear in the mean time." I walked upstairs and found the Dartmouth sweater that had belonged to Jasper. I walked down stairs and handed it to Edward. He smiled.

"Dartmouth?" he asked. I nodded.

"Jazz went there." I explained. He nodded and slipped his shirt off. I was momentarily stunned at the sight of his perfectly chiseled chest glistening in the morning light. I briefly fantasized what it would feel like to run my hands all over his toned torso. He looked up at me and I blushed at being caught, ogling his perfect chest. He chuckled and zipped on the jacket. I took his shirt and walked to the laundry room, placing it in the dryer. I walked back to the kitchen and together, Edward and I finished cooking breakfast in silence.

.:Edward:.

Bella seemed to be doing better after her bout of tears. Not that I minded comforting her, but it hurt me to see her so distraught. We finished cooking in silence and called the kids to eat. It was strange to sit around the dining room table with both my girls, and Bella's boys. We all mashed together and if you were an outsider, you would think we were all a family. I liked the thought of us being a family more than I probably should, considering I hadn't taken Bella on our first official date yet. But I couldn't help the thoughts as they bounced through my head.

I noticed Jason kept a safe distance from Bella as well as from me. He was silent through breakfast and kept his head down. Emma avoided my gaze and to be honest, I couldn't blame her. Last night had been one of our worst arguments yet.

_We drove home in absolute silence. When we got to the house, Emma darted for the stairs._

"_Emma." I called. She paused and looked down at me. I nodded to my study. "Come here." I saw her glance upstairs at her room before she slumped down the stairs. I walked into my office and sat down. Emma closed the door and sank into a seat across my desk. I took a deep breath and watched her. She was watching the desk silently. "I heard all about what happened at school today." I said slowly. She nodded, not looking away from the desk. "I heard about a fight with your boyfriend." Her eyes snapped up at me for a brief second before sinking to her hands. She shrugged. "So you have a boyfriend?" I asked. She shrugged again. "Emma, that's not an answer." She sighed._

"_Don't worry dad, he's not going to be my boyfriend much longer. I'm breaking up with him next time I see him." I nodded._

"_Good, because Emma you know you are not allowed to date yet." I said slowly. She glared at me._

"_Dad your stupid rule about dating after twenty wasn't serious." She said angrily. I frowned._

"_Oh yes it was. I was very serious." She sighed dramatically. "Emma, you are 14. What is the rush?" I asked, honestly perplexed. She glared at me._

"_Dad, when you were in high school, were you popular?" I frowned._

"_I guess I was, I preferred to stay to myself though. Your mother was very popular. Always the center of attention." Emma nodded._

"_You obviously can't see what I'm going through because I'm not like you dad. I don't like keeping my own company; I'm not interested in what books have to tell me, I'm not a workaholic." She spat. I sat back, stunned. "Dad high school is important to me and I work hard to make sure that I stay on top." She explained. I shook my head._

"_Emma, there is so much more to life than high school." She glared at me._

"_Well dad, I happen to also like boys." She said angrily. "And guess what, they like me too."_

"_Emma, I was a teenage boy once, trust me when I tell you, most of them only want one thing." I said desperately. She glared at me._

"_Dad don't be so stupid and assume all the guys who flirt with me are after me for sex!" She shrieked._

"_Well Emma, I hate to break your bubble but most of them are!" I yelled._

"_Well Brendon wasn't just after sex." She growled. "He cared about me." I rolled my eyes._

"_He must have really cared about you to insult your father." She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I think you are jealous because you didn't get any action until mom started dating you." She growled. I froze, though her accusation on my dating status was true, it was her phrasing that made me stop._

"_Why should I be jealous of your boyfriend? Has he been getting 'action' as you so eloquently put it?" She looked away quickly, too quickly and I stared at her in horror. "Emma Esme Cullen, answer me." I growled. She ignored me, keeping her gaze on the book shelf to her right. I felt my world come crashing down with her silence. I groaned and sat back in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. This could not be happening, not my baby girl. "Emma," She let out a deep breath._

"_The answer is no." she spoke coldly. I looked up at her and frowned. "I haven't slept with Brendon." She said, still avoiding my gaze. I sat up and watched her face._

"_But you've done other, things?" I asked. She glanced at me and then back at the bookshelf._

"_It's nothing bad dad. I still have my virginity." She said avoiding my gaze._

"_Emma," My tone was warning. She sighed and shrugged._

"_It's no big deal. I may have given him a BJ a couple times." She said shrugging. I stared at her stunned. "I didn't have sex with him." I shook my head._

"_Emma, that is still oral sex." She glanced at me curiously before looking away. I felt my body slump. "Alright, you are grounded indefinitely." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Her head snapped towards me._

"_What?" she shrieked. I nodded. "For what?" I glared at her._

"_Are you serious?" I yelled. She glared at me._

"_You don't understand a single thing I'm going through! All you do is work all day! That's why mom left you! You care more about your work than you do about any of us!" She screamed._

"_I work hard to provide for you! Do you want to live on the streets? Do you want to go hungry? Do you want have everything taken from you?" She glared at me, tears glistening in her bright green eyes._

"_I hate you." She spat. I sat back, slightly stunned. "I hate you and I don't want to live with you anymore." She said angrily._

"_Oh and tell me princess, who are you going to live with? Your mother left us. We haven't heard from her since you were a kid. Do you think she's just going to show up and take you away?" I asked angrily. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that to her, but the words were out there before I could consider them. The tears spilled over in Emma's eyes and she stood up._

"_You are the worst father in the world." She whispered before running out of the room. I felt so tired all of a sudden. I was swimming in dangerous waters without a life jacket._

I snapped back to the present time when I felt Clara's small hand on my arm. "Daddy, we have to go." She said softly. I nodded and stood to help clear the plates. Bella shook her head.

"You take the kids to school. Jason, Emma and I can handle this." I glanced at Emma and Jason who were ignoring both of us. I looked back at Bella and nodded.

"Alright, come on kids, let's go." I said standing. Simon and Luke went to get their bags and Jodi and Clara danced over to the front door. I caught Bella's eye and nodded for her to walk with me.

"Jason, Emma will you start clearing these?" she asked. Jason nodded and they stood silently. Bella and I stepped outside and I sighed. "I didn't notice because I was so worried over Jason's words, but you look horrible Edward." Bella said gently. "Did you get any sleep?" Her soft fingers traced the dark circles under my eyes. I shook my head.

"No, I had a talk with Emma last night. I feel horrible right now." I admitted. She nodded and led me to the porch swing. We sat down and she motioned for me to continue. "She told me about her boyfriend and what they've been up to." Bella frowned in confusion. "Basically oral sex." She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. I nodded and rubbed my forehead. "I know, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. We ended up yelling at each other and she told me I was the worst father in the world and she hated me and she wanted to live with her mother." I felt tears brim my eyes. I blinked them away and was startled when I felt Bella's small arms wrap around me, comforting me. I felt my body sag against hers and I sighed. I wrapped one arm around her and we sat there in silence.

"It seems we are both not very good at this parenting thing." She whispered after a moment. I nodded.

"It's so much harder than I could ever have imagined." I admitted. Bella nodded against my chest.

"It's frightening." I heard the door open and Bella pulled away. She looked over and saw Luke, Simon, Clara and Jodi coming outside. "Let me get your shirt Edward." She said standing. She darted inside and came out a moment later with my freshly dried shirt. I pulled off the jacket and smiled, seeing Bella look everywhere but at me. I pulled on my shirt and smiled.

"Thanks Bella." I said handing her the jacket back. She nodded and slipped it on. I turned to the kids. "Alright, everyone in the car." They nodded and all darted towards the Volvo. I turned back to Bella. "Call me if things with them get too much. I think neither of them are very happy right now." I said nodding towards the house. Bella nodded.

"I'll be fine. No matter how mad Jason is at me, he would never yell at me in front of company." She said hugging herself tightly. I nodded.

"Well I'll call you at lunch. Maybe we four could go out." She nodded.

"That would be good." I smiled and kissed her forehead, aware that the kids were in the car, watching us. She smiled at me as I pulled away.

"I'll see you later Bella."

.:Bella:.

I watched as Edward pulled away and sighed. I didn't want to face Jason right now, but I had to. Taking a deep breath, I stepped back inside. Emma was in the kitchen, washing the dishes and Jason was drying them and putting them away. I watched them for a moment before sighing. Both Emma and Jason were ignoring me.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I announced. Emma and Jason nodded but said nothing. I bit my lip and went upstairs to change.

When I came back down stairs, Jason and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly. They both went quiet the moment I stepped in the kitchen. I sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Alright, let's go." I said grabbing my purse. They followed silently to the car and both sat in the back. I bit my lip and glanced back at them frequently. Emma was glaring at me and Jason was studiously ignoring me. This was going to be a long, long day.

We got to the store and I had Jason start shelving a new shipment of books. I turned to Emma and smiled gently. "Emma, you can either check inventory or you can work the registers." I said slowly. She shrugged.

"I'll work registers." I nodded and lead her over to the counter. I shower her how to work the register, what to do for credit cards, price listings and everything else she needed to know. She nodded and I went to the back of the store to start on some bills.

For the most part the day passed silently. Occasionally a customer would come in but Jason would help Emma. They basically ignored me, and spoke to each other only in hushed tones when I wasn't near. I glanced at the clock and smiled. I shut down the computer and walked to the front of the store. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked gently. They shrugged and I nodded. "Well we're meeting your father for lunch, so let's go." They followed me out of the store and I locked up before sliding into the car.

The ride was silent as we pulled up to the hospital. I walked with Emma and Jason a few steps behind me. I sighed and walked to the receptionist's desk. Jessica was sitting there, filing her nails. "Hello Jessica." I said in a forced polite tone. She nodded, not looking at me. "Can you tell Edward we are here?" I asked. She shrugged and I sighed. I felt someone step next to me and was surprised to see Emma step up.

"Jessica." She snapped. Jessica's attention was suddenly focused on Emma. "Tell dad we'll be in his office." She ordered. Jessica nodded and fumbled with a pen to scribble the note down. "If he's not there in ten minutes, I'll have you fired." Emma spat. Jessica nodded mutely and Emma smiled. "Great, see you later." she said slipping off toward Edward's offices. I smirked at Emma.

"Thanks." She nodded and sat down behind her father's desk. I sat down and took a deep breath. Jason was still ignoring me and Emma was too. We only had to wait seven minutes until the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Why hello." He said smiling. Emma and Jason ignored him and I stood. He sent me a questioning look and I sighed. "Emma, Jason, why don't you two tell Jessica we're going out to lunch." He said slowly. They nodded and mutely left. Edward turned to me and I felt tears spring to my eyes. He pulled me against his chest and I let out a quiet sob. "Tell me." He whispered, rubbing my back. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"They've both been ignoring me all day. I just don't know what to do anymore." I said sadly. Edward was quiet a moment.

"Jason hates me." He said slowly. I pulled away and looked into his deep green eyes. I saw the pain there and wished I could make that pain go away by denying it. But I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him or myself.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Edward shook his head and pushed some hair from my face.

"No don't worry. It isn't your fault. He just needs to warm up to me." He said softly. I bit my lip.

"Like Emma needs to warm up to me?" Edward smiled gently.

"I don't know if she really hates you as much as she's mad at me." He said slowly. I frowned and he smiled. "Look Bella, I really like you. But I can see how much your sons mean to you, and I can't get in the way of that." My heart froze at his words. No. What was he saying? "Bella, you mean so much to me and I want us to be more than friends. And I'm willing to wait for you, for your boys to come around to the idea, because Bella I've never met anyone quite like you." He said smiling sadly. I felt tears brim in my eyes. "Maybe it would be best if we spent less time together until our kids come around." He said sadly. I shook my head and bit my lip. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I leaned my head against his chest.

"You're right." My heart broke with those two words. He rubbed more circles in my back as I cried. After a moment I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "I'm going to take Jason home." I said slowly. I wouldn't be able to sit through another lunch with Edward. I was afraid my heart would completely shatter afterwards. Edward nodded sadly.

"I'm very sorry Bella." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"Will you be okay with Emma?" he nodded.

"She can stay here and catch up on some homework." He said glancing at the desk. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Take care Bella. Please. Be safe." His long fingers stroked my cheek and I nodded before turning and walking out. I found Jason and Emma sitting outside the office. I looked at Jason.

"Let's go Jase." I said fighting the tears. He frowned and stood. I started towards the car, Jason following silently. I got in the car and took a deep breath. Jason slid in upfront and looked over at me cautiously. I turned on the car and felt a tear slip down my cheek.

I made it all the way home without breaking down into tears. When we got to the house I stepped out of the car and went inside. I walked to my room, shut the door and slipped into bed before the tears came on full force. I felt as if I had just had my heart ripped out and the worst part was that I had agreed to it for my sons.


	7. Hidden Chapter 2

H I D D E N C H A P T E R T W O

.:Jason:.

To say I was worried about mom was an understatement. I had never seen her so catatonic in my life. It was as if someone had yanked out her soul and left the shell. She wasn't complete anymore. I instinctually knew that it was partly my fault. I knew that Edward had said something to her and it most likely revolved around Emma and me. I knew that the only thing that could make mom give up all her happiness was my brothers and me. She was so self-sacrificing sometimes and I never realized the extent until now. Did she really give up Edward to make us happy? Was it even worth it to see her this depressed? I hoped she would get over it in a few days.

The week passed in a silent blur. No one spoke around mom who only came out of her room to cook meals for us. She was working on auto pilot; I could see it in the dull look in her eyes. She wasn't really with us; she was far off in her mind, somewhere safe.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked after making breakfast Monday morning. We shook our heads and she nodded. "I'm going to lay down." She said moving to her room. I watched as she walked slowly to the stairs and up, disappearing from view.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Luke asked quietly. I looked over at him and sighed.

"She's not talking to Dr. Cullen anymore." Luke gasped.

"Why not? He's so nice!" I shook my head. I couldn't easily explain it to Luke. He liked Edward and he wouldn't understand. Simon looked over at me and shook his head.

"You need to fix this." He said slowly. I turned my gaze away from his. "I mean it Jase. I've never seen mom like this. Edward makes her happy and you are the reason Edward isn't around anymore. Are you so selfish you'll let mom sacrifice all her happiness for you so you stop feeling threatened by a man she likes?" he asked angrily. I glared at him, angry that his words struck true. "Fix this." He said before standing and taking his dishes to the sink. Luke looked over at me, worry clear in his big brown eyes.

"Can you fix mommy Jason?" he asked hopefully. I sighed.

"I don't know Luke." I lied. Luke looked down at his oatmeal.

"Will you try? I miss mommy's smile." I looked up, surprised but nodded anyway. Luke smiled weakly and continued on with his oatmeal.

.:Emma:.

Dad was a complete mess. I wasn't sure what words were said in his office but I knew the gist of it was that Bella and dad wouldn't see each other anymore. I knew it was because of Jason and me and even though I felt the guilt riding on my back, I couldn't bring myself to change it. I didn't hate Bella, but I didn't want dad to date. It was selfish and inconsiderate on my part, I know, but I had this wild hope my mom was going to come back to us one day and we would all be a happy family again. I wanted things to be like the used to, before dad broke mom's heart.

But seeing dad as down as he was after Bella left was alarming. He didn't even look this bad after mom left. It angered me a little to see how bent out of shape he was at losing Bella, someone he wasn't even dating, and how calmly he had reacted when mom left. Didn't he love mom? Why was Bella so special? Dad would move on eventually, right?

"Emma?" I looked up to see Jodi at my door. I nodded for her to come in. She sat delicately on the edge of my bed. "Have you seen dad?" I nodded and swiveled in my computer chair to face her.

"Yeah, he's really out of it." I said lightly. Jodi shook her head.

"You are so selfish." She said angrily. "Don't you realize the reason dad stopped seeing Bella was because you hate her?" She said loudly. "Why else would dad stay away from her?" I rolled my eyes.

"How about Jason hates him? Dad wouldn't give that up for us, he only thinks about himself." I said leaning back in my chair. Jodi looked at me in disgust.

"You are just like mom. You are so concentrated on yourself and how the world is unfair to you, you don't see the truth. The reason dad works so hard is for us. The reason dad even thought of dating was for us, so that we might actually have a mom who wants us." She said angrily. "Look, you are dad's oldest. That makes you special in ways Clara and I aren't. You are his baby girl and he would stop at nothing to give you the world. You know that." I sat back in shock. What? "And because of your stubbornness, dad has let go of the one thing that has ever really made him complete, Bella." She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, mom is never coming back. I wish she was sometimes but she's not. She's got a new life somewhere else without us. We have to accept that and move on. Bella is a really nice woman who knows a lot and actually listens when you have a problem. If you could choose anyone for a mom, wouldn't it be her?" Jodi asked desperately. I thought about it. Bella was nice and she didn't yell, and she was understanding. She would probably make a really good mom, but she wasn't my mom. "Em, please, for us. Just give her a chance." Jodi begged. "Bella and dad were meant to be together, and your stubborn fantasy about mom coming back is keeping them apart." She was quiet for a moment as I absorbed all she had said. She sighed and stood up. "Just think about it, okay?" I nodded and watched my sister exit my room. I had a lot to consider and only a short time to consider it. I picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. We needed to talk.

.:Jason:.

My phone rang just as I was walking out the door. I looked down at it and frowned. "Hello?" I asked, snapping it open.

"Jason, it's me, Emma." Emma sounded slightly distressed.

"Emma what's wrong?" she sighed.

"It's about our parents. I think we need to talk. Meet me by my locker in ten minutes?" I glanced at my watch.

"I'll be there."

...

"Jason, I think that we need to get our parents back together." Emma's words were out in a rush the moment I saw her. I blinked a couple times and frowned.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." I admitted. Emma sighed.

"Look, we need to do this soon. My dad has been moping all week long. It's driving me up the wall. Can you go over at lunch and talk to him?" she asked desperately. I nodded.

"Sure, I think in the long run it'll be for the best." Emma shrugged.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She sighed and opened her locker. I could tell she held prejudices against my mom and though I held my own against her dad, I was curious as to why.

"Hey Em?" she looked over at me and waited. "Why do you hate my mom so much?" she shut the locker and sighed.

"I don't know, I'm sure she's nice and all, but it's like everyone is trying to replace my mom and I don't want her to be replaced. Plus, she had you when she was like 16. What kind of role model is that for three girls?" she asked frowning. I shook my head.

"Emma, my mom was raped. My father raped her." I said slowly. I saw shock register on Emma's face as she stared at me. "Look Emma, I get you don't want someone taking over your mother's spot, but seriously, you're being really selfish. Your mom left you and your family. Don't you guys deserve someone who is going to make you happy?" I couldn't believe I was asking her this. I didn't want this to happen, but I knew that I would be acting on pure selfishness if I let Edward get away from my mom. And I couldn't do that to her.

"Mom only left because dad drove her away." Emma whispered. I shook my head.

"Are you sure about that?" the bell rang over head and I sighed. "I'll see you later. I'm going to your house at lunch and I'll talk to your dad." I said walking away. I took a deep breath. Today was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 6

C H A P T E R S I X

.:Edward:.

I was regretting making the right decision. It had already been a week and after the first hour I felt empty. I didn't realize how much I depended on Bella to get me through the day. I imagined it would be much the same feeling as if I were addicted drugs and decided one day to quit, cold turkey. I wasn't sleeping at night and when I did catch a few hours, I only dreamt of her. Her beautiful heart shaped face, her warm eyes, her luscious lips, her melodious laugh…

I wasn't sure how I was going to go on like this. Could I move on? It seemed unlikely. Emma stayed uncharacteristically quiet, especially after Bella and Jason left the hospital on Friday. I was glad she didn't ask. I couldn't talk about it.

I had taken the day off on Thursday. I had struggled through work all week and decided I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to focus on saving other people's lives.

I was moping in front of the TV, eating my way through a large bag of Doritos when the door bell rang. I frowned, looking up from the TV screen. I had no idea what was on, it was only a distraction from my mind.

I put the chips down on the coffee table and walked towards the door. I glanced at the clock. It was only noon. Who would be here at noon on a Thursday? I opened the door and stared in surprise. Jason was avoiding my gaze and had his hands stuffed deep into his jacket pockets.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cullen." He said stiffly. I was still shocked. What was going on? "Do you mind if I come in for a minute?" he asked glancing up at me. I frowned.

"What about school?" Jason shrugged.

"Lunch break. I only have an hour." I nodded and moved aside. Jason stepped inside and stood awkwardly. I nodded to the living room.

"Come on in. Can I get you anything?" I asked moving into the living room and turning the TV off. Jason shook his head and sat down on the sofa. I sat across from him and waited for him to talk. He took a deep breath and glanced at me.

"Look, I'm just going to say this. Whatever you said to my mom on Friday; has just about killed her." He said bluntly. "I've never seen her more depressed. She just lies in bed and cries. She tries not to let us see how much pain she's in but I can see. She's like a zombie." He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know that I don't like you, and I know I've made that clear. But something I can't ignore is that you are the best thing that has ever happened to my mom. She's never been happier than since she's met you and I guess if you make her that happy, well maybe you can't be that bad." He said slowly. I held my breath. Could he be serious? I licked my lips before speaking.

"Jason, are you saying," Jason sighed.

"Look, it doesn't mean we're going to be best friends or anything, but seriously, you make my mom happy. And she's the most important person to me and she would give anything to see my brothers and me happy so I think I owe her this much." I nodded slowly. "I'm not saying date her, I'm not sure I'm ready for that, but don't cut her out of your life. She needs you more than you realize." He glanced at me and smirked. "And judging by the bags under your eyes and the amount of stubble and you've got going, I'd say you need her too." I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, it's been a rough couple of days. Pathetic right?" Jason shrugged.

"Not pathetic." I smiled weakly. "Anyway, I should get back to school." He said standing. I stood up and looked at him.

"Thank you Jason." I said smiling genuinely for the first time in almost a week. He nodded.

"Just bring back her smile. We all miss it." I nodded and walked him to the door. "And I spoke to Emma. I think you guys need to talk. She's got some things to say and I'm sure you need to hear them." I nodded. Jason stepped outside and sent me one last smile.

"Thank you Jason." I said again. He nodded.

"I still don't like you too much." He called over his shoulder. I laughed.

"I'll be sure to work on that." He laughed and walked back towards the school. I went back inside and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I flinched. I looked horrible. I ran upstairs. First things first, take a shower.

.:Bella:.

I was completely miserable. It had been almost a week since I had last seen Edward and with each passing minute I felt more and more miserable. I felt horrible that I couldn't help my kids out more than I was, but I just couldn't bring myself to care for them as fully as I could.

I heard the front door open and listened as the boys came inside. I heard footsteps up the stairs and my door opened. I glanced and saw Luke poking his head inside. "Hi mommy." He said gently. I smiled weakly.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" I asked sitting up. I patted my bed and he darted over and sat with me on the bed.

"It was good. Miss MacDonald taught us a rhyme today." He said excitedly. I smiled.

"That's great sweetie." I said slowly. He grinned.

"Want to hear it mommy?" He started reciting it before I could respond. "Red on top, green below. Red says stop, green says go. Yellow says wait, even if you're late!" he said excitedly. I laughed weakly.

"That's great sweetie." He nodded enthusiastically. There was a knock on my door and I looked up to see Jason looking in.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively. I nodded and patted my bed. Luke smiled and stood.

"I'm going to go play." He said skipping out of the room. Jason came in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly. I nodded, attempting a smile.

"I'm fine. Just been feeling a little under the weather." I lied. He shook his head.

"Mom, you can't lie to save your life. I know, I inherited it from you." I barked out a sad laugh.

"That's true." I said softly. Jason sat down next to me and sighed. "Jase, sweetie, tell me why you don't like Edward." I was shocked the words had slipped out of my mouth. I hadn't meant to ask, but I needed to know. Jason bit his lip. He was quiet a moment before he spoke.

"I didn't trust him." He said bluntly. I shook my head.

"That's not all of it." I said calling him out on his lie. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know mom. It feels like this rich doctor comes out of nowhere and just sweeps you off your feet." He mumbled. "I don't like him. I guess I'm threatened by him." He said after a few moments. I frowned.

"How sweetie?" Jason looked up at me and I saw hints of tears in his eyes.

"You're my mom. You're the only parent I've known! It feels like Edward is just trying to make up for his own kids not having a mom. It's like he's taking you from us." He admitted. I was horrified. No wonder he hated Edward.

"Oh sweetie." I wrapped my arms around him and was surprised when he didn't flinch away as he normally would. "Don't you know that no one can replace you in my heart?" I asked gently. "You're my first born child! You're my son. I love you sweetie. So so much." I said hugging him tightly. I felt him sag under my arms.

"It's like… Like because we've never really had a father, I always had to look after you. And now Edward is replacing me and I'm not sure what my role is anymore." He said bitterly. I blinked away my tears and held him closer to me.

"Oh Jase. You are my son. I'm supposed to be looking after you. I feel terrible that I haven't been." I could feel tears coming on stronger and I blinked rapidly to hold them off.

"I see that now mom. And I see how happy Edward makes you. And nothing is more important to me than your happiness, because I know you would give anything to see us happy." Tears were streaming down my face and I hugged Jason tighter. "I'm not saying I like him all of a sudden, but I am willing to give him a chance." Jason said softly. I pulled away and looked at him. I saw the burning sincerity in his eyes and I felt my heart swell with love.

"Thank you Jason." I said hugging him again. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I love you mom. I just want you to be happy."

.:Edward:.

By the time the girls got home, I was showered, shaved and wearing a clean shirt. I was even attempting to make grilled cheese sandwiches which I knew were the girl's favorites.

"Dad! Are you trying to cook again?" Jodi asked stepping into the house. I poked my head out of the kitchen and smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes but smiled. She came over and squeezed me in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're doing better." She whispered against my shirt. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too sweetie." She pulled away and took the spatula from my hands.

"I'll take care of these." She said moving to the kitchen. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Daddy!" I looked over and saw Clara running towards me in excitement. I smiled and picked her up before twirling her around. She frowned and touched my cheek. "Your scratchies are gone." She noted. I laughed.

"Yeah, daddy shaved today." Clara smiled.

"I like it better. Your scratchies hurt my hands." I laughed and kissed her forehead. She slid down to the floor and danced into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Emma leaning against the door. I smiled slowly and she bit her lip. I saw tears swimming in her big green eyes and frowned.

"Emma what's wrong?" she took a deep breath and ran towards me. I felt her arms hug my waist tightly as she cried.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed against my shirt. "I'm so selfish and stupid. I just wanted us to be a family again and I didn't want Bella a part of that. I even ignored how depressed you were without her, hoping it was just a phase." She sobbed. "Please don't hate me daddy." I pulled her away and sat us on the sofa.

"Emma, listen to me." I said holding her face in my hands so she was looking at me. "I can't blame you for wanting our family together again. I want that too. You girls are the most important thing in my life. I love you all. And you are my first born. Emma I understand why you acted that way and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help explain anything to you." She sobbed and wrapped her arms around my waist again.

"I'm sorry daddy." She cried. I held her against my chest as she cried. She sobbed for a few minutes before she pulled away suddenly. "Tell me the real reason mom left." She said suddenly. I sighed.

"Are you sure?" she nodded, determination in her eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. "After you were born, your mom and I started drifting apart. She would accuse me of cheating on her all the time whenever I worked late. I never cheated on her once. We stayed together though for you. Then Jodi was born and we fought even more. By the time Clara was born, I realized she had accused me of cheating all the time because she was cheating on me. She had found a man at work that she enjoyed more than she did me. That's why we got divorced. I haven't heard from her in years." I watched, heartbroken as Emma's eyes watered. She pulled me into another hug and sobbed.

"Dad I'm so sorry." She said into my shirt. "I didn't really mean what I said. I don't hate you. You're not the worst dad in the world. You're the best." She said in a shaky voice. I patted her hair soothingly.

"Shh, Emma it's alright. I'm here and you are more than forgiven. I love you sweetie." She nodded.

"I love you too daddy."

.:Bella:.

I made dinner that night, slightly more alive than I had been in the past week. I felt somewhat better now that Jason and I had talked. I was just finishing up the tacos when the door bell rang. "Boys, dinner!" I called moving to the door. I opened the door and froze. Edward was standing on the porch, looking more amazing than my memory gave him credit for.

"Hey." He said softly. I nodded.

"Hey." My voice was hoarse and my throat was dry.

"Is now a bad time?" he asked, eyeing the apron. I glanced down at it and blushed bright red.

"No, not at all. I just finished dinner. Would you like to come in?"I asked stepping aside. Edward hesitated.

"Can we just talk for a moment, maybe out here?" I nodded and closed the door. I lead the way over to the porch swing and sat down. Edward sat next to me and took a deep breath. "Jason came to talk to me today." He said softly. I looked up at him, surprised. "I guess he was giving us permission, in a sense." He said slowly. I held my breath. "He said he saw how unhappy you were and just wanted you to be happy again." I felt tears brim my eyes. "He loves you a lot. They all do. They were all worried. So were the girls." I let out a shaky laugh. "Bella, not seeing you this past week has made me realize how dependent I am on you. Just your company alone helps me get through the day. I miss talking to you, seeing you every day. You've brought so much light into our lives and I think you've impacted the girls just as strongly as you've impacted me. Now that I know what it feels like to lose you, I don't ever want to experience it again." He spoke softly and I had to clamp my hands down to keep them from pulling him into the most passionate kiss I could muster. "Bella, would you consider being part of our lives again?" he asked softly. I nodded numbly and smiled, a true, unforced smile for the first time all week.

"I would like that very much." My voice was shaking with happiness. Edward smiled his beautiful smile and pulled me into a tight hug. Finally, I felt complete.


	9. Chapter 7

C H A P T E R S E V E N

.:Edward:.

I was working at my desk on Friday evening. I had felt so much better now that I had spoken to Bella. All my feelings of depression had vanished. I was planning what to do for the weekend when I heard the blood curdling scream. I shot up and ran upstairs as quickly as I could. I found Jodi and Clara in the hall looking around. "Girls, what is it?" they shrugged. "Emma?" I asked, panic flooding my body. I could hear Emma's quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Dad?" she asked through her tears.

"Emma unlock the door sweetie." I said jiggling the knob.

"No! I need Bella!" she cried. I frowned. What?

"What Em?" I was getting ready break down the door if she didn't open it soon.

"I want Bella!" she screamed. I turned to my other daughters who looked panicked.

"Jodi, go grab my cell phone please." She nodded and sprinted down stairs. I turned back to the door. "Emma what's wrong?" I got silence. I sighed in frustration and pounded my head against the door. Jodi came upstairs and handed me my phone. I pressed five then send and waited for Bella to pick up.

"Hello?" Her melodic voice was instantly soothing.

"Bella? Are you busy?" I asked softly.

"No, why? What's wrong?" she asked instantly worried.

"I don't know. Emma has locked herself in the bathroom. She wants to see you." Bella was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. I sighed.

"Yeah, she'll only see you." I could hear rustling in the back ground.

"Alright, I'll be right over." She said swiftly. I sighed.

"Thank you Bella." I said leaning against the wall.

"Of course Edward. I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up and turned to the door.

"Emma? Bella is on her way. Do you need anything?" I asked softly.

"No." she said shortly. I nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go down stairs with your sisters. Just holler if you need anything." I said softly. I got no response and went back down stairs with Jodi and Clara. I was panicking. What could possibly be so wrong that she needed Bella, who she wasn't fond of, over me?

"You still don't know what's going on do you?" Jodi asked rolling her eyes. I frowned.

"What?" she sighed and set a pot of water on the stove.

"Dad, think about it. You're a doctor. What happens to every girl somewhere between the ages of 9 and 17?" I frowned. What was she talking about? "What would only a girl feel comfortable talking with another girl about?" then it hit me and I felt all the blood leave my face.

"Wow, daddy, you're pale." Clara said frowning. Oh no. I wasn't ready for this! She was only 14! My baby… no. I shook my head and put my head in my hands. "Daddy?" Clara asked frowning. I looked up at my youngest daughter. She too would one day grow up. I felt the overwhelming urge to cry come and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard the front door open.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella coming inside. I stood up swiftly and walked over to her. "Edward what's wrong? You're white as a ghost!" she cried worried. I shook my head.

"Emma's upstairs in the bathroom." Jodi called. Bella nodded.

"Edward, sit down, eat something. I'll be right back." I nodded and followed her directions.

.:Bella:.

I hurried up the stairs quickly. I assumed there would be only one reason Edward was calling me frantic telling me Emma of all people demanded to see me. I knocked on the bathroom door gently. "Emma? It's me, Bella." I heard the lock click open and I slipped inside. Emma was sitting on the edge of the tub, sobbing. I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled her arms around me and sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Bella help me." She pleaded. I hushed her and stroked her hair.

"It's alright Emma. I'm here." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know who else to ask for help. Dad may be a doctor, but he's just no good at this stuff." She sniffed. I laughed.

"Your father can be the most amazing doctor in the world and he would still be no good here. He's a man." She laughed a weak laugh and sat up.

"I didn't want you to be the one to help me." She admitted. "It's not that I don't like you. It just felt like you were trying to replace my mom." She explained.

"Emma, I know that your mom holds a special place in your heart and I would never ever try to fill that. I couldn't. But I do want you to trust me. I want us to be friends." I said gently. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know, and I realize now that maybe you would be a good person to replace her. You have been a better mother to my sisters and me than our mom ever was." She said slowly. I smiled warmly at her.

"Emma, I'm sorry you've grown up without a mother. I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you. And I want you to know that I am here for you however you need me, whether it be a mother, a sister or a friend. I'm here."

"I think I would really like that." She said smiling. I grinned.

"I think I would too." She took a deep breath. "Alright, let me show you how to handle this."

About thirty minutes later, Emma and I walked down stairs. Edward jumped up immediately and pulled Emma into a tight hug. "You had me so worried." He said in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry dad." She said glancing at me. I smiled. "But really, this was more of a Bella thing." Edward pulled away and looked at me. He pulled me into a tight hug as well.

"Thank you so much." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." I said smiling. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Where are the boys?" he asked pulling away.

"At home. I left Jason in charge." Edward chuckled.

"Brave you." I nodded.

"Well, I should be getting home. Are you alright?" I asked Emma. She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." I smiled and felt tears hit my eyes.

"Of course Emma. I want you to feel comfortable asking me for anything." She pulled away and nodded.

"And, I'm sorry." I nodded in understanding.

"Don't be. Like I said before, I'm not trying to replace anyone." She smiled.

"Bella?" She bit her lip. "Maybe we could hang out sometime this weekend or something." She said slowly. I smiled and looked over to see Edward was grinning just as much as I was.

"Emma I would love to. We'll have a girly day." I wasn't much for girly activities, but going with Emma sounded fun. She smiled.

"Great. I'll see you this weekend then." I nodded and Edward walked me out to my car.

"I cannot thank you enough." He said as soon as we stepped outside. I smiled.

"It's not a problem. There are some things a mother does best. Dealing with this is definitely one of them." I said smiling. Edward grinned.

"So it seems you and Emma are on good terms now." He said slowly. I nodded.

"I think she needed to know I'm not trying to replace her mother. I want her to know I'm here for her however she needs me. Whether that means as a friend, a sister or a mother, I'm here." Edward smiled warmly.

"Bella, I…" he stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Living without you for the past week has shown me just how much I truly care about you. Bella, I really like you. So very very much." I smiled.

"I like you too Edward. So much it hurts." He took a deep breath.

"Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked quickly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" he nodded and I bit my lip. I couldn't find the right words to express my happiness.

"Yes." I said smiling. He grinned. "Only on one condition though." His grin faltered. "Let me talk to my boys. I know Simon and Luke love you, but Jason is still unsure. Let me talk to him about it." Edward nodded.

"Of course." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Bella, I have an amazing idea. If you are open to it that is." I frowned.

"What?" he grinned.

"Kid swap for a weekend." He said excitedly. I frowned.

"What?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded his head.

"I'll take the boys this weekend. We'll have some male bonding time. You take the girls and have some girl bonding time. It'll be great!" I burst into laughter.

"I wish I thought of it first." I said laughing. He grinned.

"I know that the girls will be excited to spend a weekend away from me. And they already love you." I smiled.

"Alright. It sounds good. I'll make sure it's okay with the boys." Edward grinned and I stepped on my tip toes to kiss him quickly. "Your smile is too irresistible not to kiss." I whispered against his lips. He chuckled and slipped his arms around my waist bringing me closer.

"You are too irresistible not to kiss." He said kissing me again. I felt my knees grow weak and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart panting and Edward chuckled. "I think I missed that most over the last week." I blushed and he kissed my cheeks. "Go talk to the boys." He said excitedly. I giggled.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" He nodded and kissed me once more. I stepped out of his arms and unlocked my car. "I'll call you after I've spoken to them." I said getting in. Edward nodded and leaned his head down to kiss me one last time.

"Thanks again Bella." I nodded and started the car. He shut my door and I pulled out of the drive way chuckling.

.:Edward:.

I dashed inside as soon as Bella's car was gone. I wanted more than anything to be able to be close to Bella. Our week apart had shown me that. Our only obstacle was the kids. I knew for a fact that all three of my girls now liked, if not loved Bella. The experience with Emma tonight had shown me that. And I was pretty sure Luke and Simon liked me. It was just convincing Jason I wasn't a bad guy.

The girls were all sitting around in the living room when I came back in. They all looked up at me and I smiled. "Girls, we need to talk." I said turning off the TV. They all waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "You guys all like Bella, right?" I asked hesitantly. They nodded, unsure as to where I was going with this. "Well, we were just talking; I want Bella to be my girlfriend." Emma and Jodi nodded, as if they expected as much. Clara grinned. "But, we have both decided, it would be better to talk to you guys and her boys first. Are you three alright with me dating Bella?" Emma sighed.

"Dad, we can all see how crazy you are about her. Just do it." She said bluntly. I nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" they all yelled simultaneously. I grinned.

"Alright, one more thing girls." They all waited for me to continue. "How would you guys like to spend the weekend away from me, just with Bella?" they all looked at each other.

"I would daddy!" Clara said raising her hand. I nodded and looked at Jodi and Emma.

"Completely without you? Just hanging out with Bella?" Jodi asked. I nodded and Jodi and Emma grinned. "We're in." they said at the same time. I laughed.

"Thought so."

.:Bella:.

When I got home, I was relieved to find the house still in one piece. "Boys? I'm home!" I called stepping in. I could hear the TV going in the living room and walked in to find Jason and Simon playing one of their games. Luke was sitting on the floor, cheering them on. I smiled. It had been so long since I had seen my boys get along so well. Jason noticed me after a moment and paused the game.

"So what was the big emergency?" he asked sipping his bottle of water. I shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just some girl troubles." I said lightly. They nodded, clueless. I took a deep breath. "Hey boys, let's talk." Jason looked at me wearily but turned off the TV. I sat down across from them and they waited for me to speak. "So, as you all know, I'm really fond of Edward." I said glancing at each one of my sons. "Tonight, he asked me to be his girlfriend." I saw Jason stiffen but continued on. "I'm sure you can imagine my reaction." I said slowly. Luke frowned.

"Are you his girlfriend then?" Simon asked for Luke. I took a deep breath.

"Well, that's the thing. I told him I'd have to make sure it was alright with you guys first. Because you three are the most important people in my life." I said slowly. I had always believed that, but now, it felt as if there were other's in that category. Namely Edward and his girls.

"Mom, why didn't you just tell him yes?" Jason asked. I looked over at him, surprised. "We all see how much you like him. And none of us wants a repeat of last week's zombie fest." He said slowly. Luke and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Well, I want you all to be okay with this." They all nodded.

"Mom, just date him already." Simon said sitting back. I smiled.

"One more thing. Edward had a suggestion. We think it would be good if we spent a weekend apart." I said sitting back. "Edward was thinking it would be great if you guys spent the weekend with him, you know, had some guy bonding time and I spend the weekend with the girls." I explained. Jason and Simon shrugged and Luke grinned, jumping up.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. I nodded.

"So are you guys okay with this?" I asked. They all nodded and I grinned. "Alright, then go get ready for bed." They nodded and scurried up stairs. I turned my full attention to Jason who was moving at a slower pace. "Thank you." I said softly. He nodded.

"I just want you to be happy mom." I smiled and watched him walk upstairs. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and dialed Edwards number. He picked up after the first ring.

"So how was the talk?" he asked eagerly. I laughed.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to talk to you too." I said between my giggles. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just too excited for my own good right now." I grinned.

"I know exactly what you mean." He laughed.

"So how did it go?" he asked a bit more casually, though I could still hear his excitement. I giggled.

"It went surprisingly well. I think Jason has just submitted to learning to like you. You just need to show him how great you are." I said shrugging. Edward chuckled.

"Alright, win Jason over. Anything else?" I smiled.

"Nope. Not that I can think of." I could practically hear Edward's smile.

"Alright and the girls are excited as well. They all love you." He said happily. I grinned.

"I'm really glad." He chuckled.

"Yeah me too. So I was thinking that maybe we can swap tomorrow morning at about six before the kids get up. You come to my place and I'll go to yours. Then we'll swap back Monday morning." I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." I said twirling a piece of my hair.

"So…" Edward trailed off. I smirked.

"So…" I repeated. He sighed.

"Did you talk to the boys about, us?" I smiled. He sounded so hopeful but at the same time, not too hopeful, as if I'd say it wasn't going to happen.

"Yes." I said simply. Edward waited a moment.

"And?" he prompted. I laughed.

"And they asked why I didn't just say yes when you asked." I could hear the relief in Edward's voice.

"I'm so glad." He admitted. I nodded.

"Me too." He chuckled.

"Man those boys just signed themselves up for the best weekend ever." I laughed.

"I'm going to go make sure they are in bed then." I said standing. Edward laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later Bella." I smiled.

"Goodnight Edward." I hung up the phone and went up the stairs. I told the boys goodnight before crawling into my own bed, exhausted and ridiculously happy.


	10. Chapter 8

C H A P T E R E I G H T

.:Edward:.

I had woken up four minutes before my alarm clock. I was so excited that my internal clock was waking me up bright and early. I waited for my alarm to sound before jumping up and moving to the shower. This weekend was going to be fun.

I showered quickly and checked on the girls before slipping downstairs. I completely skipped over the coffee, not even needing it. I was wide awake. I left a note on the mail box for Bella with a key inside and sped off to her house.

When I got to Bella's I found she had already made breakfast for the boys. I grinned. This was going to be the last home cooked meal they would eat all weekend. I looked around and found a note on the counter.

_Edward,_

_Here are the house keys and the keys to all the bedrooms. The boys aren't allowed to_ _lock their doors but they will try. Simon is allergic to bees but other than that, there are no allergies. Call me if you need anything and thanks._

_I'll take good care of your girls._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I smiled at the note. I was so excited to get the weekend going. I had decided last night what our activities would include and had packed my Volvo full, only leaving room for the boys to squeeze in. I sat down at the kitchen table and stared out the window. From here I had a perfect view of the rising sun. I watched it rise slowly before I heard soft footsteps coming down stairs. I looked up to see Jason stumble into the kitchen. He wore green and blue plaid flannel pants and no shirt. His hair was a mess and he was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he came in. He froze when he saw me before nodding and moving to the coffee maker. I watched, interested as he started the coffee.

"You drink coffee?" I asked, intrigued. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"No, but every morning I make mom a pot of coffee. I'm always the first one up. She can always tell when I'm mad at her because she wakes up and there isn't any coffee." He said chuckling lightly. I smiled. "Anyway, I can't really wake up unless I make a pot of coffee. I don't know why, but that's how I have to start the day." I nodded.

"That's very considerate of you to do that for your mother." I noted. It reminded me so much of Emma. Before she grew into the 'I'm-supposed-to-hate-my-dad-because-he's-no-longer-cool' phase, she would do the same thing for me. Jason shrugged.

"I was raised to be a gentleman." He said leaning against the counter. I nodded. "So mom is gone?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. I nodded.

"We switched this morning. I haven't even seen her." Jason nodded and eyed the muffins on the counter.

"Mom." He said after picking one up and biting into it. I frowned. "Mom makes the best muffins. I can always tell when she's cooked something." He explained. I nodded.

"She is an excellent cook." I mused. Jason nodded and the coffee maker ringed. Jason sat up and went to the pot. He pulled down a mug and poured the coffee in it. He set the mug on the counter next to a jar of sugar. He turned to me a smiled softly.

"So what do we have planned for the weekend?" he asked sitting and grabbing a plate of bacon and eggs. I grinned.

"Well I was thinking since your mom is so clumsy, I'm guessing you guys don't go on hikes much?" Jason nodded with a smirk. "Right, so I was thinking we could go camping. And not in the living room, but out in the open. Maybe fish, do some hiking. Whatever we want." I saw a spark of excitement in Jason's eyes though the rest of his face stayed composed.

"Cool." He said biting into a piece of bacon. I nodded. I heard more footsteps and saw Simon and Luke come into the kitchen. Simon was wearing a large baseball jersey and flannel pants and Luke was in race car pajamas.

"Good morning men." I said smiling. Luke grinned and climbed into the seat next to mine. Simon nodded and sat at the last remaining seat. He looked exhausted.

"So what are we going to do?" Luke asked anxiously. I chuckled.

"I was thinking we could all go camping." His face lit up and he looked to his brothers. Simon was grinning and Jason had let a small smirk slip. I smiled. "Is that a good plan?"

"YES!" Luke cried as Jason and Simon nodded their heads yes. I chuckled.

"Good, let's eat then pack and we'll go."

.:Bella:.

I had a hard time trying to figure out what to do with the girls. It had been so long since I was allowed a girly bonding day. I knew that no matter how challenging it was going to be though, it would be worth getting to know the girls better.

I arrived at Edward's house and found a key and note on the mail box for me.

_Bella,_

_Here is the house key. The girls will probably be asleep for a while. Have fun with them and enjoy your day off. And please don't worry, I'll take great care of your boys._

_Call me if you need anything. And don't forget to relax._

_Love,_

_Edward._

I smiled and stepped into the house. I wandered into the kitchen and heard my stomach rumble. It might be good to start the weekend off by making breakfast for them. I started rummaging through the cabinets and drawers until I found all the ingredients to make waffles. I smiled and started cooking.

I was just finishing up when Jodi wandered into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me and gave me a quick hug. "Good morning." I said chuckling. Jodi grinned. She was wearing a large baseball shirt that looked like it belonged to her dad at one point, and some blue cotton shorts.

"Morning Miss Bella. Do you need any help?" I shook my head.

"Sweetie, call me Bella. Please." She smiled and nodded. I turned to the waffles. "As for help, you can squeeze some oranges for me." Jodi nodded and moved to the juicer I had set up. "So are you excited for this weekend?" I asked nervously. Jodi looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I really am. I think it'll be a lot of fun. We don't get a lot of time to have a girly day. Dad tries but he's pretty hopeless at it." I laughed and nodded.

"I can only imagine." I chuckled and turned back to the waffles.

"Good morning." I looked up to see Emma and Clara walk into the kitchen. Emma was holding Clara on her hip and Clara was holding a soft pink blanket. I smiled. Clara was wearing pink cotton pajamas with dancing monkeys on them and Emma was wearing a pink tank top and black cotton shorts.

"Good morning girls. Are you hungry?" They both nodded. I had them set the table and soon we were all eating. "So, I was thinking that today we could just spend the day pampering ourselves." I said smiling. "Maybe get our nails and toes done and then maybe go shopping?" I suggested hopefully. The girls all exchanged excited glances.

"Really?" Jodi asked hopefully. I nodded.

"It's been too long since I've had a girl's day out and I figure you guys don't get them much either. So we're going to do whatever we want." The girls all squealed in excitement.

"Yay!" they all sang. I grinned. This weekend was going to be a blast.

.:Edward:.

"Edward, how does this go?" I looked over to see Simon frowning at the tent poles. I chuckled and walked over to help him.

"Follow the colors." I told him, pointing them out. "And the numbers." I said pointing to the small black numbers. Simon nodded.

"Cool, thanks." I nodded and continued unpacking the car. Jason was helping me unload while Luke tried to help Simon.

"Are we going to have to help them soon?" Jason asked looking over at his brothers. I chuckled.

"It is possible. But let's give them some time to try to do it." I said pulling out a cooler. Jason nodded.

"That's fair." We finished unloading in a matter of minutes and Simon and Luke had hardly gotten anywhere on the tent. We went over to help them and had the tent up in three minutes. I smiled.

"Alright boys, put your sleeping bags in and your bags and then we'll decide what to do." They nodded and tossed the bags in. I ended up on the end next to Simon. Luke was in the middle and Jason was on the other end. "Alright, what do you guys want to do first?" I asked stepping outside. They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well we can go hiking, fishing, exploring…"

"Can we go fishing?" Simon asked hopefully. I laughed.

"Sure, come on. I brought all the gear." I walked to the car and popped the trunk. I handed the boys each their own gear. They all looked at me and frowned. I stopped. "What?" I asked, worried.

"You bought us our own fishing equipment?" Simon asked softly. I nodded, still confused.

"Of course. They are yours to keep." The boy's faces all turned ecstatic.

"Thanks Edward!" they all cried. I laughed.

"It was really no problem. Come on."I said grabbing my own gear and leading the way to the lake.

.:Bella:.

We started our day by getting dressed. I helped the girls pick out their outfits and helped them all dress up a little, even helping Emma with makeup and putting pretend make up on Jodi and Clara. When we finished, we headed to the mall.

Normally I was against willingly going to the mall and going shopping, but today, I was not only happy to go, but excited.

It wasn't like shopping with Alice. Alice was a whirlwind through the stores, picking up only the things she knew would fit and look good, never loosing pace.

Shopping with the girls was slow paced and filled with giggles. It wasn't all business like with Alice.

"Bella, try this on!" Jodi said producing a slinky dark blue dress. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, that's quite slinky." I said chuckling. Jodi nodded with a smirk.

"I think it'll look amazing." She beamed. I laughed and slipped into a dressing room. I slipped it on and examined my reflection. I smiled and stepped out. We had been playing a game in every store we went to. We would try on the most gorgeous clothes, things we would never wear normally and then pose while the others took pictures. The girls were waiting for me and when I stepped out, they gasped.

"Bella that looks amazing on you!" Emma cried. I blushed and ducked my head.

"Alright, now pose!" Jodi cried holding up the camera. I laughed and started posing. I noticed Emma whip out her cell phone and started snapping shots as well. After five shots or so I stopped them.

"Alright, let's find something for you girls to try." I said laughing. They all smiled at me.

"Bella, you should buy that dress." Jodi said. Clara and Emma nodded.

"You look so pretty!" Clara exclaimed. I blushed.

"But where would I wear this?" I asked glancing in the mirror. They all shrugged.

"Please!" they all cried. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked biting my lip. They all nodded and I smiled.

"Alright. I'll buy it. Who's up next?"

.:Edward:.

"Alright, then you pull it back and send it flying." I instructed. The boys followed my directions one at a time and sent the fishing line flying. I smiled. "That's great!" I hadn't realized that I was going to have to teach the boys to fish. According to Jason, Bella's dad fished a lot and she had a bad experience with a hook when she was ten. She hadn't been fishing since then and the boys hardly ever visited their grandfather.

I was glad that I could teach the boys how to fish. It was challenging but fun and we had grown closer over the course of a half hour than I thought possible.

"Hey Edward, are your parents still alive?" Simon asked after a moment. We were all sitting on a small doc, our feet dangling over the edge, all of us holding our fishing poles. I nodded.

"Yes, they live in a small town in Washington called Forks." I said glancing over at Simon. He frowned and turned to Jason who nodded.

"You are from Forks?" He asked. I nodded.

"I moved there when I was 16 and my parents stayed." I explained.

"Mom is from Forks." Jason said frowning. I blinked in surprise. What? "Well, originally she is. She moved to Arizona with our Grandma when my grandparents divorced when she was 9. But after that she spent every summer in Forks, well up until she got pregnant with me. It became too hard to travel after that so we stayed down with Grandma Renee until mom met Tyler." He explained. I frowned. Wow, it was such a small world.

"So your grandfather still lives in Forks?" I asked. They nodded.

"He's Police Chief!" Luke said proudly. I laughed.

"Ah, Charlie. Of course. I know him." I said chuckling. Emmett had many run-ins with Charlie. I think we had even invited him to dinner for Thanksgiving one year. "He and your Uncle Emmett are friends." Jason rolled his eyes as he caught the hesitance in my voice as I tried to word my sentence.

"Is you daddy a doctor too?" Luke asked looking up at me. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, his name is Carlisle and he's a very good doctor." I said smiling. Simon and Jason laughed.

"Then he probably knows mom." They said rolling their eyes. I laughed and nodded.

"Edward." Simon said stiffly. I looked over, confused. I saw his line tug and grinned.

"Reel it in Simon! You've caught something!" I said smiling. Simon nodded and started reeling in the line. I looked out on the water and saw a large fish being pulled through the water. I grabbed my net and got it ready. Simon pulled the fish out of the water and almost screamed. I scooped it up in the net and quickly released the hook from its mouth. I put it in ice chest we had brought and smiled to Simon who still looked shaken. "Well done Simon! That's a big one! We'll fry him up for dinner tonight." Simon looked at me and grinned.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Let's catch more!" he cried enthusiastically.

.:Bella:.

We took a break at one thirty to have lunch. We already had a few bags of purchases and so far had had a blast. We ate at the food court, each eating something different.

"So, I'm thinking we hit up the shoes and make up stores next then we can go get our nails done?" I asked poking my orange chicken. The girls nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan." Emma said biting into her salad. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I've never had my nails done before." Jodi said happily. I grinned.

"Good, I'm excited too." I said honestly. And I was. I was never excited about getting my nails done, but the girls made it exciting. I heard my phone ringing and fished it out of my purse. "Hello?" I asked frowning.

"Hello Beautiful." I smiled, my whole body instantly relaxing at the sound of his voice. "How is it going?" I smiled.

"It's going well. The girls and I are having lots of fun with even more fun in store." I said glancing at the girls. They all turned to their plates as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said chuckling. I smiled.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Oh, you know. Man stuff." I laughed and set my cup down.

"Right, well are the boys behaving?" I asked, slightly worried. Edward chuckled.

"Wonderfully. I'm having a blast." I smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear." Edward laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to check in. May I speak to Emma?" I laughed.

"Sure." I said handing the phone to Emma.

"It's your dad." She nodded and took the phone.

"Hey dad." She paused and then her cheeks grew a soft shade of pink. "Oh you know, just a game we played in the stores. What? Yeah." She grinned and glanced at me. "No. Yeah. Alright, bye dad. See you later." she hung up the phone and handed it back to me. I waited for an explanation but she gave none. I shrugged and put my phone away.

"Alright, who's ready to do more shopping?"

.:Edward:.

When we had gotten back from fishing, I had found one new picture message on my cell phone from Emma. I opened it open and almost groaned. The picture was of Bella wearing the most stunning blue slinky dress. The dress hugged her curves graciously and made my body react in excitement. She was exquisite. After examining the photo, I decided now would be a good time to call Bella.

"Hello?" she asked, her melodic voice filling me.

"Hello Beautiful." I said smiling. My whole body instantly relaxed at the sound of her voice. "How is it going?"

"It's going well. The girls and I are having lots of fun with even more fun in store." She said warmly.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said chuckling.

"So what are you guys up to?" Bella asked softly.

"Oh, you know. Man stuff." Bella laughed and I felt my body react to the delicious sound.

"Right, well are the boys behaving?" She asked, slightly worried. I chuckled.

"Wonderfully. I'm having a blast." I said honestly.

"I'm so glad to hear." I laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to check in. May I speak to Emma?" Bella laughed.

"Sure." She said before handing the phone to Emma.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Emma. Care to explain that text message?" She paused and took a deep breath.

"Oh you know, just a game we played in the stores."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"What? Yeah." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Any particular reason you sent that to me?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Did Bella buy that dress?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah." I heard her laugh.

"Well you guys behave please." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Alright, bye dad. See you later." she hung up the phone and I put it back in my pocket. I turned to see the boys putting their gear away. "Alright, who wants to play some football?" The boys nodded excited. "Teams, hm. How about Simon and Jason vs. Luke and me?" they nodded and I grabbed the football from the car. I smiled. "Come on guys, there is a small clearing just a little walk that way." I said pointing down the road. We ended up racing. Luke, who said he was too little, hopped on my back as I raced Simon and Jason. To my astonishment, Simon beat us both easily. Jason and I tied. "Wow, you're really fast Simon." I said putting Luke down. Simon shrugged with a large grin on his face.

"I take Karate and I have to stay in shape for that." I nodded, fascinated. I enjoyed learning new things about the boys. They constantly surprised me, much like their mother did.

"Alright guys, let's play!"

.:Bella:.

We got home to Edward's house all exhausted. We had all bought shoes and had fun makeovers at the cosmetics stores before getting our nails done. The girls were positively glowing. "Bella that was the best day ever!" Clara exclaimed as soon as we got to the house. I grinned.

"I'm so glad." I glanced around the house and a thought hit me. I turned to the girls and smiled. "I have an idea for dinner. Who is hungry?" they all raised their hands and I laughed. I grabbed my car keys and smiled. "Come on, we've got to do some grocery shopping first." I said grabbing my purse. We all piled back in the car and I headed to the grocery store.

"What are we having?" Jodi asked as I searched the isles for the ingredients I would need.

"We are going to make our own pizzas for dinner." They all looked at each other surprised.

"We've never made pizza before." Clara said excited. I laughed.

"Alright, grab what you guys want to put on it. Then we'll pick out something for dessert." With that the girls went crazy and started searching the shelves for all they wanted on their pizzas.

When we got home, we had a large variety of toppings. I set out some bowls and cutting boards and together, we all started making our dinner.

While the girls had been picking out their toppings, I had picked up several bags of candy and treats. I had also picked up some great chick flick movies.

We put the pizza's in the oven and I turned to the girls. "Shall we get our pajamas on and watch a movie?" They nodded.

"Can we sleep out here too?" Jodi asked. I smiled.

"Sure! Do you have sleeping bags?" Emma nodded and retrieved some from the garage. We laid them out and all slipped upstairs to change. I grabbed my overnight bag that I had left on Edward's bed and searched through it. I frowned, not being able to find my pajamas. Then I remembered I left them at home. I bit my lip and looked around. I walked over to Edward's drawers and found a large grey shirt. I slipped it on along with a pair of shorts. The clothes smelled like him and I found myself inhaling deeply. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked over to see Emma walking in. She looked at me and frowned.

"I forgot my pajamas at home. Do you think your dad would mind?" Emma smiled and shook her head.

"No, he'll love it. You look good in his clothes." I smiled and hugged Emma tightly. We were about the same height which was strange for me. I was used to hugging my boys who towered over me.

"Thank you Emma." She nodded and pulled back.

"Thank you Bella. You really are a great person." I felt my heart burst with happiness and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Thank you. So are you Emma. I'm so glad you are giving me a chance." Emma smiled.

"I think you've earned it. If you could put up with me through my worst, then you are definitely someone special."

.:Edward:.

We played football for hours and ended the game with a tie. When we got back to the camp grounds, we started cooking all the fish we had caught. In the kitchen, I was practically useless but out camping, I could somehow make anything a gourmet meal.

"Wow, this is really good." Jason said surprised. I laughed.

"Thanks. I can cook really well when I'm camping, but I can't in a home." The boys laughed.

We continued eating with light, easy conversation flowing. We all cleaned up together and soon Luke was out cold. I carried him into the tent and tucked him into his sleeping bag. I returned out to the fire pit where Jason and Simon were looking at the stars.

"No, that is Andromeda." Simon said pointing to a constellation. Jason shook his head.

"Are you sure? It looks like Medusa." He said frowning. Simon sighed.

"Look, it's Andromeda, see the way the head is formed?" he asked pointing it out. Jason nodded.

"Oh I see it now." I smiled. These boys were well educated in so many diverse topics. They looked over at me and smiled.

"So you guys like star gazing?" they nodded.

"Mom loves it, we used to lay out in the back yard and watch the stars for hours when we were younger." Jason explained. I nodded.

"You know Edward, you're a really cool guy." Simon said smiling. I felt my own lips pull up into a smile.

"Thanks, so are you guys." Jason and Simon glanced at each other.

"Look, I know that I said I didn't want you dating mom," Jason started.

"And I didn't really know you well enough to make a choice like that." Simon added.

"But, we've been talking, I think you are perfect for our mom. You're not a bad guy. You're actually really fun and cool." Jason said looking down at the fire. I smiled, ecstatic.

"Thanks guys. I'm having a really great time. You guys keep me guessing on what you'll like or dislike. It's refreshing and I love it." They smiled.

"Just take care of our mom. She's all we've got left." Simon said looking back up at the stars. I nodded.

"With my life."


	11. Chapter 9

C H A P T E R N I N E

.:Bella:.

The girls and I stayed up late, eating our pizzas, pigging out on junk food and watching silly chick flicks. I had never had more fun in all my life. We all woke up the next day at around noon, completely exhausted from our busy day previously.

"Good morning girls." I said yawning and sitting up. Clara, who was lying next to me on my right sat up.

"Good morning Bella." She grinned. I looked over at Jodi on my left and Emma next to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Emma nodded and Jodi yawned.

"Man, I'm still tired." Emma said rubbing her eyes. The girls and I nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas on what we should do today?" I asked blinking my eyes. The girls were quiet a moment.

"No. I have to shower before I can think." Emma said shaking her head. Jodi and Clara nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's get ready for the day." I said standing up slowly. Emma stood and turned towards the stairs sluggishly. Jodi and Clara stood and held out their hands to each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." They both cried. I watched as Jodi and Clara played the game. Clara had rock. Jodi had scissors. Jodi sighed and sat on the couch, grumbling. Clara grinned and dashed towards the stairs. "We share a bathroom." Jodi explained. "Emma and Dad each have their own but Clara and I share one. We always play to see who showers first." I nodded and chuckled.

"Isn't there a guest room shower?" I asked vaguely remembering another bathroom. Jodi nodded and sat up.

"Yeah, but the faucets don't work well. Dad usually has to turn it on and off because they are really hard to turn." She explained. I nodded.

"Oh, well shall we try?" I offered. Jodi shook her head.

"No it's fine. Clara takes quick showers. She'll be done soon anyway." I nodded. "You are more than welcome to use dad's shower." I nodded.

"Thanks. I think I will." Jodi nodded and I headed up stairs. I walked into Edward's room and into the bathroom. It was a large, luxurious bathroom. I moved to the shower and opened the clear glass door. I turned on the water to the perfect temperature before shedding Edward's shirt and shorts. I made sure there was a towel nearby before stepping inside. Edward's scent hit me hard and I blinked in surprise. The heat from the water rose, wafting the smell up towards me. I inhaled deeply and smiled. He smelled so good.

I quickly went to work, shampooing my hair borrowing his shampoo. I grabbed the wash cloth I had found on the rack outside the shower and lathered it with soap, enjoying the scent of everything combined.

.:Edward:.

I woke up about an hour before sunrise. I sat up and looked over at the boys when a thought struck me. I smiled and woke the boys. "Hey, you guys want to see something amazing?" I asked excitedly. They were up in a flash.

"Is it a bear?" Simon asked excitedly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Better." The boys looked at each other in shock as if there was no such thing cooler than seeing a bear. I motioned for them to dress while I got our packs together. It wasn't a long hike, probably ten or fifteen minutes tops.

I whipped together a quick breakfast and packed it to go. We could eat when we got there. The boys came out of the tent looking around excitedly. I chuckled and handed them the packs. I quickly changed and we were off.

Because the boys were so eager to discover where we were going, it only took us ten minutes to reach our destination. We were on top of a large boulder, overlooking the entire canyon. We set up facing the east and started eating our breakfast.

"So what are we waiting for?" Luke asked glancing around. I nodded to the sky and we watched as it turned from a dull blue/grey to the warm pinks and oranges. Finally the sky burst into flame as the sun rose, full and blindingly bright. The boys were in awe. It was one of the most magnificent sights to be sure. Not much compared to it. Jason looked behind us to see that there would be a perfect view of the sun setting when the time came. He looked over at me with a question in his eyes and I shrugged.

"If we have time." Jason nodded and we went back to eating our breakfast in the beautiful morning light.

.:Bella:.

After we had all showered and eaten, we pondered what to do for the rest of the day. "Have you girls ever been to the aquarium?" I asked casually. They shook their heads and I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"What?" Jodi asked frowning.

"Your father has never taken you to an aquarium?" Emma shrugged.

"I think I went when I was like three. Dad was still married then. But that was one of the last family outings I remember." She said casually. I noticed how she completely sidestepped her mother and wondered how intentional that was.

"Well that is just unacceptable." I said shaking my head. "Come on, we're going to go to the aquarium." I said standing.

"Wait!" Clara cried. I looked down at her and she bit her lip. "Can we do it a certain way?" she asked shyly. I frowned. What did she mean? She scurried to a book shelf and pulled out a book and handed it to me. The title was Fancy Nancy. **(Best children's book ever BTW. If you see it, read it. It is fabulous!) **I briefly read the book as Clara explained. "Can we dress fancy?" she asked hopefully. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Clara my dear that is the most stupendous idea I've ever heard." Clara beamed and looked to her sisters. Jodi shrugged and nodded but Emma looked weary.

"Please!" Clara begged. Emma frowned and crossed her arms in thought.

"I doubt you will see anyone you know Em." I said hopefully helping. She glanced at me and smirked.

"You're dressing up too?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Emma nodded and smiled.

"Alright then. I think I know the perfect thing." She said standing. She had us all follow her upstairs. She pulled open a hall closet door and I was surprised to see a stair case going up. She ran upstairs and we quickly followed. It was a large dusty attic with boxes lining one wall and a play area set up with sofas around it in the middle. It was like another room up here.

Emma walked to a large wooden chest and pulled it open. I gasped. They were the most beautiful clothes I had ever seen. All of it old, vintage and designer. "It was dad's grandmother's. She passed it to him when he had me." She explained. I stroked the soft beaded dress on top. They were stunning. "Anyway, they don't get much use so I'm thinking that this would be a good time to let them out." I looked up at her in surprise.

"No Emma, we couldn't." I said shaking my head. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Bella, they were passed down as play clothes. They are to play in. What do you call what we are about to do if it's not playing?" I grinned.

"You definitely are your father's daughter." I said chuckling. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah yeah, now everyone pick something out." She said smiling.

Wed dug through the chest for a while until Clara had found a white airy dress that made her cute bronze curls and green eyes really stand out. She looked like a little angel or a flower girl. I smiled and found her a pair of gloves and she slipped them on. She dashed down to her room and came back up with a pair of small plastic heels, a pink boa and a fancy pair of pink sunglasses with rhinestones along the edge. She held a small red plastic purse and grinned. I chuckled. We put her hair up with almost every hair accessory she owned until she looked more glamorous than any Hollywood starlet. "You look so chic." I complimented her. She giggled and we helped Jodi next. She found a green empire waist dress that complemented her well. She went down stairs and found a pair of low white heels and a bright yellow purse. She too had a boa though hers was yellow and her sunglasses were white. We did her hair in cute ringlets and pinned some of it up. She looked adorable next to her sister.

I turned to Emma and we dug through the chest. I smiled and pulled out a deep red dress. It was soft silk and the top was fitted and flared out at the waist. It's straps were off the shoulder and it was stunning. Emma fished out a pair of black peep toe heels and slipped them on with the dress. We found her a black shoulder wrap and draped her in pearls. She pulled on her large black sunglasses and folded her hair up into a bun, twining a small tiara in her hair. She looked radiant. "Emma, that colour looks amazing on you." I gushed. She blushed and smiled. I was last and searched through the large chest. Jodi spotted it near the bottom. It was a black skin tight dress, Audrey Hepburn style. There was a pair of black elbow length gloves and a small diamond bracelet to go with it. I smiled and put the ensemble on. I felt ridiculous. No way could I pull of Audrey Hepburn. I twisted my hair into a French twist and did my make up as she so often did. I found a pair of black heels and pulled them on unsteadily, turning to the girls. They all gasped.

"Bella! You look amazing!" Emma cried.

"Thank you darling." I said in my best Audrey voice. Emma giggled. Jodi and Clara looked confused. I frowned. "Don't tell me you don't know who she is." I said slowly. Jodi and Clara shrugged and I shook my head. "Alright, I will educate you on amazing women of the past later. Now we shall go to the aquarium." I said smiling. The girls nodded and we all headed out to the car.

.:Edward:.

Simon and Luke were playing some sort of game of tag on our way back home. Jason stayed and walked with me, both of us comfortable in the silence that was interrupted occasionally by the boy's laughs.

"Edward did my mom ever tell you who my father was?" Jason asked after a moment. I shook my head, surprised he was bringing it up. "She never mentioned anything?" Jason asked. I shrugged.

"No, she just said she had you young. She didn't seem to want to tell and I didn't want to push." I explained. Jason nodded.

"Would you like to know what happened?" he asked slowly. I nodded, trying to keep my raging curiosity from jumping up and down in excitement. Jason nodded and took a deep breath. "According to mom, she was at a party one night when she was a teen. First time she ever went out, not much has changed." He said rolling his eyes. I chuckled and he continued. "Anyway, she said that someone gave her a water bottle and she was so happy, she downed it. She never drank and she was out of place at the party." He explained. I nodded, easily picturing the scene in my mind's eye. "The guy who gave her the water had drugged it. He took her upstairs while she was unconscious, raped her then left. She woke up the next morning to find her clothes trashed, and her body aching. She put the pieces together fairly quickly and went to the police. They took him into custody and he's still in prison, rotting away." Jason finished angrily. I was too shocked to fully respond. Bella had been raped?

Rage raced through my veins. It was good that SOB was behind bars or he might be dead when I got my hands on him. Jason was silent as I worked through my emotions.

When I finally got them under control, he patted my shoulder. "She doesn't like talking about it, she's never really trusted men. Then she trusted Tyler which was a big mistake. So just, don't take it personally how protective I was of her or if she shies away sometimes." He said softly. I was suddenly very thankful for Jason.

"Thanks." I said as soon as we got back to the camp grounds. He nodded.

"Look, I can tell how much you like her, and I can tell you are a good guy. That's why I'm backing off. But hurt her and there will be no force strong enough to keep me from hurting you." He warned. It should have been comical, being threatened by a 15 year old boy, but I took it to heart.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I agreed. Jason nodded and smirked.

"So what now Edward?" I shrugged.

"Whatever you guys want."

"Swim!" Luke cried. Simon hopped out of the tent in his trunks and grinned.

"I agree!" he cried happily. I laughed.

"Swimming it is."

.:Bella:.

Never in my life had I received so much direct attention. When we waltzed into the aquarium, almost every head turned our way. I fought my natural instinct to blush and failed. I hadn't thought of the attention this would bring. I was just excited to be playing with the girls. I felt a hand grip my own and turned to see Emma smiling at me.

"Don't worry, you won't see anyone you know." She said mimicking my words to her early to me. I laughed and nodded. She was probably right.

"Alright, what should we see first?" I asked the girls. They all contemplated for a moment before each spouting different answers. I laughed and glanced at the map. "I think we'll have time for all of them. Why don't we start with the Jellyfish?" they nodded eagerly.

We waltzed into the exhibit with almost all eyes on us. It was at first, nerve wracking, but the smiles the girls wore out shone my nervousness by a mile. It didn't matter if I felt ridiculous or scared that all eyes were on me, as long as the girls were having fun, that's all that seemed to matter.

The afternoon passed quickly and pleasantly. The girls loved that I knew so many random facts about almost every fish there. I enjoyed the aquarium when I was younger. My father was a big fisher and always brought me to the aquarium to learn. It was a place of comfort to me as was the library.

We were just getting some ice cream when I heard my name.

"Bella?" I cringed and the girls glanced at me. I took a deep breath, put on a smile and turned around. I was shocked at who I saw. I felt my lips pull up into a genuine smile.

"Jake?" I asked smiling. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. Jacob was my father's best friends son. I had practically grown up with Rebecca and Rachel, Jacob's older sisters. I had been about twelve when Jake was born. He was 19 now, though he looked physically in his twenties. "Wow, what are they feeding you on the reservation Jake? You're huge!" I said taking a step back to look at him. He chuckled.

"It's just a growth spurt." He said shrugging it off. I nodded slowly. "So where are the boys?" he asked looking around. His eyes fell on the girls and he frowned. I turned to see Jodi and Clara with me, Emma still in the bathroom.

"Oh well I'm not sure where they are. Jake let me introduce you to Clara and Jodi Cullen." I said hugging their shoulders. The girls nodded politely.

"She's dating our father." Clara said quickly. She glared at Jake defensively. Jake looked up at me.

"Really Bells?" I nodded with a smile. He grinned.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! It's about time you got a good man in your life." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Jake, you haven't even met him." I objected. Jake shook his head.

"Don't need to. Just meeting his girls I can tell what kind of man he is. I approve. Of course I'll have to meet him to further inspect." He said in a mock serious tone. I laughed.

"Of course." I said chuckling. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Alright Bells. I'll see you later. I'm here on a class trip." He said rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

"Are you still in high school?" he nodded.

"I took a year off last year to help dad out." He explained. I nodded. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later? Maybe I'll stop by to see the guys." He said glancing back to his classmates. They were gathered in the small food court, a few curious gazes on us. I turned to him and nodded.

"I would love that. Come over whenever." He nodded and kissed the top of my head as if he were the one twelve years older. I chuckled and watched him jog back to his classmates. I turned to see Clara and Jodi glaring after him. "Girls what's wrong?" I asked frowning. They looked at me and shrugged.

"He was flirting with you." Jodi complained. I laughed and shook my head.

"No guys, Jake is practically my younger brother. He's only nineteen." I explained. They thought it over a minute before nodding and smiling. Jodi and Clara both took my hand with smiles.

"We don't want to share you with anyone else." Clara said squeezing my hand. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Good, because I don't want anyone else." I said smiling. Clara beamed and we walked to a table where Emma met up with us.

.:Edward:.

We spent the day, playing in the water, lazing about easily. It was the most fun I had had in so long and I felt slightly guilty that I was having more fun with Bella's boys than I did with my own daughters. Though when I called them, I heard nonstop giggling in the background and figured my girls were having more fun with Bella than they would have with me.

"Edward?" I looked up from my hand of cards. I was teaching the boys how to play poker, a game I'm sure their mother would love them knowing.

"Yes?" I asked arranging my cards in the most strategic way. I had a fairly good hand and was feeling pretty confident, though I didn't let it show.

"Do you like our mom?" It was a simple question, though I knew all three of them knew the answer to that question clearly.

"Yes. Very much so." I said looking at them.

"How much is very much?" Luke asked. I contemplated the wording I would use to answer his question.

"Well, more than I've ever liked anyone." I said finally. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Do you think you'll ask her to marry you?" Simon asked. I had been wondering the very same thing all weekend. I knew that it was too soon to be thinking along those lines, but there was something about Bella that just drew me in. There was also, something about her boys. They were the spitting image of her, yet they were their own people.

"I hope to, one day." I said slowly. The boys nodded. "Would you mind that?" they were quiet a moment.

"Nope." Luke said after a moment. I looked over at him and he grinned. "You're fun, and you know lots and a strong doctor and Clara says you are a good daddy." He explained. "Plus, mommy needs a good doctor to watch her." I laughed and nodded. Bella did have some, disastrous tendencies.

"Thank you Luke." He nodded. "What about you two?" I asked turning to Simon and Jason.

"I think Luke is right." Simon said after a moment. "You and mom work really well together. It's like she's finally complete when you are around. She is glowing like some sort of angel. It's pretty." He commented. Jason nodded in agreement.

"I agree with both of them." He said, taking me by surprise. "You and mom make sense. Just don't rush anything." He said slowly. I nodded and smiled. I had finally received full approval from the boys. I couldn't have been more thrilled.

.:Bella:.

We ended the day by going to a fancy restaurant for dinner. We all ate foods we couldn't pronounce and drank drinks with silly long names.

When we got home, we were all completely exhausted. I said goodnight to the girls before crawling into the shower, letting the hot water wake me enough to wash my hair. I stepped out of the shower, slipped on Edward's clothes again before snuggling up in his huge soft bed. I let out a soft sigh, finally feeling at home. This is where I truly belonged.


	12. Chapter 10

C H A P T E R T E N

.:Edward:.

I had decided to make a last minute judgment call and not leave until Monday morning. I called the hospital Sunday evening telling them I would be out another day.

The drive home was fairly quick, due mostly to my fast driving and the easy conversation between the four of us.

I drove to my house, deciding to surprise the girls. We got out and I opened the door to find the house dead silent. I frowned and glanced at the clock. It was already 9 a.m. I motioned for the boys to watch TV as I slipped upstairs. I checked each of the girl's rooms and found they were all still fast asleep. I checked my room last and felt my breath hitch at the sight.

Bella was sleeping in my bed, nestled deep in the covers, holding my pillow tightly. She was sleeping on the left and I smiled. I generally slept on the right. She was wearing a shirt of mine and she looked so blissful.

What hit me the hardest though, was that sense of familiarity. It felt so natural, so right to see Bella in my clothes, sleeping in my bed.

I stepped in silently and kicked off my shoes before crawling on the bed next to her. Almost instantly her body shifted and she curled into my chest, her soft skin silky smooth. She smelled like my shampoo and I smiled, kissing the top of her head. She sighed heavily and whispered lightly against my chest. "I'm so glad you are back." I stroked her hair and frowned. Was she awake? "I missed your arms around me." She said in a sleepy daze. My arms automatically tightened around her. She sighed and smiled sweetly. "Edward." She sighed. I felt my heart flutter in happiness. She was definitely still asleep. So she talks in her sleep? I smiled and kissed the crown of her head. She kept surprising me more and more everyday.

I felt Bella snuggle closer in next to me and smiled. I could get very used to the feel of her in my arms in the morning.

.:Bella:.

I was having the most wonderful dream. In my dream, Edward was the star as he was almost every night. We were sitting on the porch of a beautiful large white house, watching both of our children interact on the lawn. They were running and playing and Edward was holding me tightly, his scent so strong I could practically feel him holding me, imagining my head buried against his strong chest. I was complete.

I woke sometime later, surprised to find another body in the bed next to me. I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled down at me and kissed me tenderly. "Good morning." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and slid my arms up around his neck, pulling my body closer to his.

"It is a good morning." I whispered back. He smiled.

"How was your weekend?" I shrugged and laid my head down, using his arm as a pillow.

"It was amazingly fun. You wouldn't believe the out of character things I did." I joked. Edward chuckled, his glorious body shaking mine with the vibrations of it.

"Really?" he asked brushing my hair behind my ear. I nodded. "Would you happen to have any proof of these events?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, thank god." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "So how was your weekend?" I asked playing with the buttons on his shirt. He smiled.

"I haven't had that much fun in years. I loved hanging out with your boys." I smiled.

"They behaved themselves?" Edward nodded.

"They were perfect." I felt my heart jump in excitement. I was so relieved to hear that. "Everyone is down stairs. Shall we venture down there?" I nodded and sat up, Edward quickly following. I jumped out of bed and started toward the door, eager to see my boys. Edward chuckled and I looked back at him. He was staring at me with a mix of desire and humor in his eyes. I glanced down to see I wasn't wearing any shorts, leaving the shirt to only come mid way down my thigh. I looked back up at Edward and smirked. He couldn't tear his eyes from my legs.

"Come on Edward, I want to see my boys." I said smiling. Edward glanced up at my face and raised one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "I gave birth to them. I'm not embarrassed about being in a tee shirt in front of them." I said grabbing his hand. I heard him mumble under his breath and caught the words, "Not about them," but couldn't be sure the rest of the sentence.

I practically skipped down the stairs and into the living room, completely forgetting my wardrobe. All six of the kids were down stairs, all talking and passing around a camera. They were all laughing. I felt my heart completely soar at the sight of them all interacting so well. "Mommy!" I smiled as Luke spotted me and everyone turned to see me. I picked Luke up and kissed his nose.

"Hey sweetie! How was your weekend?" I asked smiling. He grinned.

"It was so much fun! We learned how to fish!" he cried happily. I grinned and sat down on the couch with him on my lap. Edward sat next to me and I smiled at everyone.

"Fishing? Really?" I asked glancing at Edward. He shrugged and smiled. Luke smiled and hugged me tightly.

I felt another body next to me and saw Clara climbing over onto my lap as well. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?" she nodded and pointed to the camera.

"We showed everyone the pictures. Do you want to see them daddy?" she asked grinning. I frowned.

"What pictures?" Emma shrugged.

"I just took a couple pictures this weekend. Really, it's nothing." She said handing Edward the camera. I glanced down at it and was surprised to see pictures from the mall and then yesterday at the aquarium. I blushed bright pink when a picture of my posing in my 'costume' yesterday showed up. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful." I shook my head and looked down. Edward chuckled and pulled an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. My body instantly melted against his side. I fight so perfect with Edward. So naturally.

"Mommy?" I looked down at Luke and smiled. "Will you make us food?" I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Sure thing." I said standing. Everyone smiled in excitement as I moved to the kitchen.

.:Edward:.

I spoke with the kids as Bella cooked, about their weekend. Apparently the girls had had more fun than they ever did with me, which I was pleased to hear. I wanted my girls to enjoy Bella's company as much as I did.

I had almost passed out when she hadn't slipped on any pants. She was by far the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. Her creamy pale legs, so small and slender were teasing me, never ending beneath my old college shirt. And when she started skipping… Oh god. She was going to be the death of me.

The worst (or best, depending on how you looked at it) part was that she had no idea what she did to me. She remained completely oblivious.

"Breakfast is ready!" Bella called from the kitchen. Everyone jumped up and ran towards the kitchen where they all got in line to get food. I strolled in behind everyone and watched as Bella served each of them, laughing and joking freely. She is so beautiful when she's free like this. I felt an unfamiliar pulling at my heart and took a deep breath. I knew what it meant, and I was worried that it was too soon to be feeling that. I was in love with Bella. I had been for a while now, but I could only acknowledge it now, seeing her love my children as much as her own and seeing them treat her as if she were their mother. It filled me to the core with elation. It just felt so right.

"Edward?" I looked up at Bella and saw that the kids were all in the dining room. She held out a plate for me and smiled. I smiled back before taking it. I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Love." I said smiling. I saw Bella's eyes flash with an unknown emotion at my nickname for her. I hadn't meant to say it. It had just slipped out.

"You're welcome." She said smiling slowly. I followed her into the dining room where everyone was already gathered.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jason asked after we had all settled in. I glanced at Bella who smiled.

"Well I was thinking we could have a barbecue tonight." She suggested. "Maybe invite Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice and Camilla and Haley." She said glancing at me. I nodded.

"And Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose of course." I added. "And their girls." Bella smiled.

"A pool party?" Jodi asked perking up. I glanced outside. It was a perfect day for a pool party and the pool had just been cleaned… I turned back to her and smiled.

"Sure thing Jodi Bear." I said using her old nickname. She smiled and looked to everyone else who were all squirming in excitement. Bella giggled.

"Well then after breakfast the boys and I will run home and get our swim suits on and get some groceries." I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait to see Bella in a bathing suit.

.:Bella:.

We spent the rest of the day getting ready for the barbecue. We had invited Emmett, Rose and their girls and Jazz and Alice, who was going to pop any day now with the twins, and their two daughters.

I had run to the grocery store and bought stakes and tofu stakes for Alice and Camilla who were die hard vegetarians. I also bought two shopping carts worth of vegetables and chips and everything else I could find. I never bought macaroni salad, I always made it. The same with coleslaw, potato salad and every other side when we barbecued.

When we got back to Edward's house, he stared at the mass amounts of groceries I bought in shock. I chuckled and handed him a bag. "You take care of the meat. I'll take care of everything else." Edward looked at me and frowned.

"Why did you buy so much?" I shrugged.

"For one thing, I never buy pre-made sides. I always make everything from scratch. Second, your brother and Alice are coming and they themselves will probably eat half of this alone. Then we have my boys who eat like there is no tomorrow, your girls, Camilla and Haley, Kara, Elli, Rose and Jazz and you and me. That is a lot of people." Edward nodded, letting the logic sink in.

"When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before calling the boys over to help me unload.

We spent the day cooking. The boys helped Edward for the most part, learning how to grill and knowing when to flip, and the girls helped me. They were just as surprised as Edward to hear I made my own sides.

"Why?" Jodi had asked, staring at all the bags covering the counter space. I smiled.

"Because it tastes better and this way I know what is in it." I explained.

I assigned each girl to a different dish and before I knew it, we were done. The girls looked around at the bowls and frowned. "How did all that food turn into this?" Clara asked motioning towards the bowls. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know. It's magic." I said laughing. The girls giggled.

"Since we're done, will you come swimming with us?" Jodi asked turning to face me. I smiled.

"Sure. Why not. Let's see if the boys want to come too." I said stepping out on to the patio. The boys were all sitting around talking and throwing a football back and forth. I smiled. "Hey boys, we're done in the kitchen and we're going swimming. Anyone want to come?" They all nodded and the football was forgotten. I turned to see Edward pick up a massive plate covered in tin foil. I smiled as he placed it on the counter.

"All the stake, hamburgers, hotdogs and sausages are done." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Perfect, come swimming with us." He laughed and nodded. I skipped upstairs to Edward's room and retrieved my bag. "Edward I'm going to change in your bathroom." I called. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Alright. I'm changing in my room." Images of Edward changing flooded my mind and I shook my head to clear it, blushing at my thoughts. I had to admit though, my horrible imagination made Edward look incredible leading me to believe he only looked better outside of my imagination.

.:Edward:.

Never had it felt more right to have Bella and the boys with us. It felt so natural to see them around, mingling with my own girls. It felt like we were finally complete.

I went upstairs after Bella and watched her slip into the bathroom.

"Edward I'm changing in your bathroom." She called. I chuckled

"Alright. I'm changing in my room." I called back. I walked to my closet and found a pair of swim trunks, fighting off the images of naked Bella in my mind. I don't know what it was, but something about that woman brought out the beast in me.

I changed quickly and waited for Bella to come out. "Edward are you finished?" I smiled.

"Yes Love." I called back automatically. I heard her pause before she darted her head out of the bathroom to look at me. I felt her eyes wander my chest and fought back a smirk. Her eyes slid up to my own and she blushed a beautiful pink. I smiled slowly and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. "Are you going to come out anytime?" I joked. Her blush turned darker as she nodded. She pulled her head back inside before opening the door all the way. I gasped.

She was wearing a dark blue one piece bathing suit that tied around her neck and plunged down to just below her navel. It was cut along the sides making her curves even more gorgeous and the color made her skin radiate in beauty. "Is it too much? It's the only decent bathing suit I own. Alice likes to buy me ridiculous clothes in hopes I'll wear them." She started rambling. I shook my head and approached her. She instantly quieted and watched me carefully. I took her hands into my own and kissed them gently, not taking my eyes from her.

"You look beautiful." I said against her hands. I moved down and kissed her exposed left shoulder. "Stunning." I trailed kisses up her neck and to her other shoulder. "Absolutely glorious." I felt her shiver and smiled. I placed one last kiss on her shoulder and stood up straight. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and I chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before leading her back down stairs.

When we got down stairs, we found the kids already in the pool. Emma was wearing a black bikini I specifically remember wanting to throw out, Jodi was wearing a plain blue swim team suit and Clara wore a little mermaid bathing suit. I noticed that Jason wore bright blue Quicksilver trunks, Simon wore Stussy and Luke wore Hot Wheels.

"Bella I love your suit!" Emma cried glancing up. Everyone turned and Bella blushed again.

"Thank you." She said shyly. I chuckled and kissed her cheek before jumping into the pool. I heard a laugh before a loud splash and turned to see Bella had jumped in right next to me. I smiled as she jumped up and shook out her hair, laughing. She was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

.:Bella:.

We were playing Marco Polo and Edward was it. He was a fast swimmer and I found myself screaming and giggling like I were 7 again.

"Marco." Edward called. He was too close to Clara and I and we couldn't get away.

"Polo!" we whispered, hoping he would catch someone else. His head snapped in our direction and he grinned. We both squealed and I pushed Clara off. "Go!" I cried laughing. She swam as fast as she could away and before I could think to do the same, Edward was inches away. I squealed and darted away but soon found his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my shoulder. An involuntary shudder passed through me and Edward chuckled.

"Fish out of water!" I looked up at the sound of the booming voice. Emmett ran from inside the house and jumped straight into the pool in a cannon ball, effectively creating a tidal wave. We all laughed and swam for the edges so we wouldn't be sucked under the new waves. Emmett came up and laughed heartily. "Alright, I'm here. Now the real games can start." I laughed and moved to get out of the pool. Edward frowned and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to speak with the girls." He nodded reluctantly and I smiled. I walked over to the steps and got out, quickly but carefully moving to grab my towel.

"Bella! You're wearing it!" Alice squealed, waddling out of the house. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course Alice, it's the only bathing suit I own that makes me seem a bit more of a mom." I said laughing. Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Well you are the sexiest mom I've met." Rose said moving to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hardly." I said blushing. Rose smiled. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Alice nodded.

"Iced tea if you have any." I smiled.

"Of course I do. Just sit down and I'll go get it." Rose and Alice sat at the table by the pool as I moved inside. I poured the iced tea and placed it on a tray before moving outside to the table. I saw Jasper was also in the pool now as well as Haley, Ellie, Camilla and Kara. I turned to Rose and Alice and smiled.

"So how was your weekend?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"It was so fun. The girls are a blast." I said smiling. Rose and Alice frowned.

"What?" I looked back at them and nodded.

"Edward and I swapped kids over the weekend. He took them camping and the girls and I went shopping and got our nails done and went to fancy restaurants for dinner…" I trailed off at the expression on Alice's face. "What?" I asked worried.

"You went to the mall and had fun without me?" she cried. I bit my lip.

"It was to bond with the girls." I objected. Alice shook her head and looked to Rose who nodded sadly. It seemed they were having some sort of silent conversation.

"So you had fun with them?" Rose asked after a moment. I nodded.

"Yeah I love those girls. I had such a fun time. Emma took pictures of everything if you must see them Alice." Alice perked up almost instantly. I laughed. "Hey Em!" Both Emmett and Emma looked up at me. I smiled. "Emma." I clarified. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. "Aunt Alice wants to see the pictures." Emma nodded.

"The camera is on the counter." I nodded and slipped inside, retrieving the camera. I handed it to Alice who turned it on excitedly. Rose leaned over her shoulder and together they started flipping through images.

.:Edward:.

The night passed quickly and easily. It was great to just be with family, to laugh about simple things. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed my brother's idiotic company.

Since Bella had cooked, Alice was pregnant and Rose cleared the dishes, Emmett, Jasper and I were assigned cleaning duties.

"So little brother." I looked up at Emmett and raised an eyebrow. He had a serious face on which only meant he was going to start teasing or poking fun soon. "Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Emmett. I asked her." Emmett waited a moment.

"And?" I glanced at Jasper who was focused on drying the dish in his hand.

"And we talked to both our kids and they had no problems with it so yes, she is my girlfriend now." Emmett smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"Well done little brother!" he cried happily. I rolled my eyes. "So have you taken her out yet?" I shook my head.

"No, I want to so badly but it's hard finding somewhere for all of our kids to stay." I explained. Emmett considered this a moment.

"Well the girls could stay with us. I know Jodi and Elli get along and so do Kara and Emma. Plus you know how Clara is my favorite person ever." I laughed.

"You'd do that?" Emmett shrugged.

"Sure why not? I mean you've watched Kara and Elli plenty of times for Rose and I. I guess I should just return the favour." I smiled.

"Thanks man." He nodded and Jasper cleared his throat.

"I'll talk to Alice but I'm sure the boys could stay with us as well." He offered. I looked up at him, surprised. "I know Alice loves having them and as long as I keep Camilla and Alice away from the boys, they don't mind staying over." I smiled.

"Wow. Thank you." Jasper nodded.

"You're a good guy Edward. I wouldn't have my sister dating anyone else." I smiled my thanks and we finished the dishes in silence.

"If you guys will excuse me." I said as soon as we finished. I moved to the living room where the women sat talking. Bella saw me and smiled. I grinned and motioned for me to follow her. She stood up, excusing herself from the conversation and followed me to the backyard. "So I was talking to your brother and mine." I said jumping right into it. Bella nodded slowly. "And they offered to watch the kids so we can finally go out. Just us." I watched Bella's face as she processed my words. Soon she was beaming.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and she flung her arms around me. "That's wonderful!" she cried. I laughed and held her tight against my body.

"I agree."


	13. Chapter 11

C H A P T E R E L E V E N

.:Bella:.

Edward and I had decided that we would go on our date Saturday. That meant I spent all week looking forward to it. It was maddening.

"Mom, are you okay?" I looked up from my desk and blinked. Jason was standing in doorway to the office, watching me carefully. I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." I said lightly. "Why?" he shrugged.

"You've been staring at your tea for the past ten minutes." I blushed at being caught. "Anyway, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are here." I blinked and glanced at the clock. It was already 1 p.m.

"Oh, alright." I said standing. I followed Jason out into the living room where Jasper and the boys were watching football. Haley was snuggled on Jasper's lap, watching the screen with intense focus. Camilla and Alice were in the kitchen, sipping glasses of water.

"There you are! Let's get you dressed!" Alice cried as soon as she saw me. For a pregnant woman with twins, she could move extremely fast. She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to my room. I was forced into a chair as Cami and Alice went to work.

Finally after hours of poking, prodding, plucking, plumping, brushing and everything else they could think to do to me, I was forced into a small gold dress. It was simple empire waist with a chiffon pleated skirt just above my knees and a bow just under the bust. Alice strapped some gold heels on my feet and took a step back, examining her handy work. She turned to Cami who nodded and the broke out into identical smiles. "You look absolutely perfect!" they both gushed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you ladies." I said glancing in the mirror. My hair was curled in big lose curls, shaping my heart shape face more. My make up was light but very effective, illuminating my cheek bones and lips and making my eyes seem to have more gold in them then they did. I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was already six p.m. Alice smiled.

"Alright, well if that is all, we're going to head home." She said smiling. I nodded and froze.

"Oh wait, how are you going to fit everyone?" I asked, the thought suddenly hitting me. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Silly, Jasper and I both drove. That's ten seats between the seven of us. We'll be fine." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks again Alice. It means a lot to me." Alice nodded.

"It's nothing, I just expect to be hearing every detail later." she said winking. I blushed and nodded. She flashed me a smile before dancing out back down stairs. I followed behind her at a slower rate even though she was pregnant. I was terrified to go down the stairs in these heels. I got to the bottom and found Jasper and Alice near the door. Cami, Haley, Jason, Simon and Luke with them.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Luke cried. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you sweetie." I looked up at Simon and Jason. Simon was grinning and Jason smirked. "Be good for your aunt and uncle." I instructed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"We will mom. Don't worry about us. Just have fun. You deserve it." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." He nodded and I hugged him before turning to Simon.

"You do look beautiful." Simon said hugging me. I blushed.

"Thanks darling." He nodded and I smiled. I hugged Haley and Cami and Alice before turning to Jazz. "Thanks Jazz." I said hugging him tightly. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Just have fun. Don't worry about the boys." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys." Alice smiled.

"You wouldn't dress amazingly." I laughed and nodded.

"True." She smiled before dancing outside.

"Don't forget to call tomorrow Bella!" she called as she moved to her car. I nodded.

"Will do."

.:Edward:.

I was more than excited and a bit nervous for our date. I wanted everything to be perfect but simple, just like Bella.

At 5:30, I dropped the girls off at Emmett's who inconspicuously told me to 'get some before I exploded'. Had I not been in a rush to see Bella, I would have punched him.

The drive to Bella's house was quick, mostly because I was speeding. Over the years I had grown accustomed to driving the speed limit to set a good example for my girls. I wasn't worried about getting into an accident, I had phenomenal reflexes. I just didn't want my girls to grow up and be little speed devils.

But tonight all bets were off as I raced towards Bella's house reaching speeds I hadn't since my teenage years.

When I pulled up to Bella's house, I parked expertly in the drive way before stepping out and going to the front door. I felt slightly nervous. Would she like what I had planned? What would she think of me after this? Would it be too much? I knocked on the door, thoughts rattling around in my head. The door opened and I felt the breath and those thoughts leave my body.

.:Bella:.

Edward looked more than amazing. He wore a white button down shirt and black slacks. The shirt was tight on him, showing off his perfectly sculpted chest and arms. His hair was disarray as usual and as per usual, it was completely sexy. His green eyes glistened in the light as he took me in. "Bella," he breathed. I blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious. "You look…" he trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Should I change?" I asked feebly. Edward shook his head vigorously and looked up into my eyes.

"Bella I have never seen someone look more beautiful than you do right now." He said taking a slow step towards me. I felt my cheeks flame and my heart pound at the impossibility of his words. "You are simply radiant." He said letting his hand softly stroke my cheek leaving fire in its wake. He smiled softly and gathered my hands in his. "Are you ready to go Love?" My heart jumped at his new nickname for me. Of course I loved it, but I was at first surprised to hear it. Could it be possible he felt nearly as strongly for me as I did him?

"Let me just grab my purse." I said stepping back into the house. Edward nodded and I turned and walked to the kitchen, snatching the small clutch and returning to the front door. I locked the door and turned to see Edward holding his arm out for me. I blushed at his chivalrous act and placed my arm through his. He smiled and walked me down to his car, opening the door for me and helping me in. I slid in and smiled, loving the strong scent that hit me inside. It was him.

He closed the door and jogged to the driver's side. He got in and smiled. "Are you ready?" I felt my own lips pull up into a smile as I nodded. "Good."

.:Edward:.

Bella completely took my breath away. When she opened the door, I felt like I had been punched in the chest. The way the dress hugged her body yet floated around left so much to the imagination, while giving little hints at what was there. Her legs in heels was just about enough to send me on my knees. This woman was going to be the death of me.

Our drive was silent, though it was a comfortable silence. Bella held one of my hands in her lap and played with my fingers as we drove.

"So are you going to tell us where we are going?" Bella asked smiling. I glanced at her and grinned.

"Nope." She nodded.

"Didn't think so." She said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry Bella." I said reassuringly. She looked at me and nodded.

"Alright." We drove for another five minutes before I pulled off the highway. Bella looked around and frowned. "Edward where are we?" she asked confused. I took her hands in my own and she met my gaze.

"Do you trust me Bella?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"Of course I do. With my life. With the boys life." She admitted. I smiled, elated to hear she felt as I did.

"Then I'm going to ask you to do something that will require some serious effort on your part." She frowned, trying to think what I was going to ask of her. "Don't ask any more questions." She scowled for a moment before laughing and nodded.

"I'll try." I grinned and pressed a chaste kiss into her lips before getting out of the car. I hurried to her side and held the door open for her while helping her out. "Edward you didn't spend a lot of money did you?" she asked worriedly. I chuckled.

"Bella Love, no more questions." She bit her lip and nodded. "And no, I spent no money on this at all." Relief flooded her eyes and she nodded.

"Alright, proceed." I smiled and took her hands in mine.

"Follow me."

.:Bella:.

I couldn't, for the life of me, fathom where we were going. We were on the edge of the highway and the edge of the forest. Edward's asking me not to ask any more questions was probably smart though it drove me insane. I had so many questions bubbling up in me.

Edward led me to the edge of the forest and I froze. Edward looked back at me concerned. "Edward are we hiking?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice. "I can't even walk across a flat surface in socks without tripping. You expect me to traipse through the jungle in heels?" I asked fully panicking. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, Love calm down." Instantly my body did what it was told. "I'm not going to let you get hurt alright?" I nodded taking a deep breath.

"I trust you." And it was true. I trusted him with my boys life. He grinned and kissed me gently.

"Good, let's go."

The path we walked was completely flat and whenever there was a log fallen in our path, Edward picked me up easily and carried me over.

We walked for about five minutes before Edward stopped us. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but he stopped me with his fingers. "Are you ready Love?" I nodded and smiled. He grinned and walked another few steps and brushed away the thick leafs. I gasped.

It was perfectly circular and the moon light shone brilliantly on it. Wild flowers surrounded it along the edge of the trees. I looked to Edward who smiled. I turned back to the lake and took it all in. The moon light glittered like diamonds on the lakes surface. I felt Edward take my hand and lead me down to a small doc I hadn't noticed. I gasped at the sight of the boat. It was small enough to fit comfortably on the lake, but big enough to count as a luxury vessel. Edward smiled and helped me step onto the ship. I looked around. Small strands of lights were wrapped around every surface bringing to mind Peter Pan and all the faeries making the ship sail at the end.

There was a table set up with an exquisite bouquet of red roses on top. Everything was stunning and simple. I turned to Edward who was watching me carefully.

"Edward, this is amazing." I said feeling tears brim my eyes. Edward smiled and kissed my hand.

"I wanted us to be alone. Really alone." I smiled at the wonderfully perfect man in front of me.

"It's perfect."

.:Edward:.

The relief I felt when Bella had declared that it was perfect was incredible. I had been so nervous about her reaction, worried it would be too much or not enough. But she loved it.

I smiled and turned on a small radio. Bella looked at me curiously as the sounds of the piano filled the air. I bowed to her and smiled. "May I have this dance?" she bit her lip in obvious debate.

"I don't really dance." She said finally. I shook my head.

"None sense. It's all in the leading." I said taking her hand. She nodded unsure. I pulled her close to my body and started leading her in a slow dance to the tempo of the music.

After a while, Bella started to relax and I could see she was enjoying herself.

After what seemed like hours of dancing, I led Bella over to the table. I sat her down and smiled. "Wait here." I instructed. She nodded and I left to fetch the dinner I had prepared from the small galley. I brought out the two plates and placed one in front of Bella. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It smells incredible." She said smiling. I chuckled and poured her a glass of wine before sitting down across from her. "Did you make this?" she asked suspiciously. I nodded.

"I may be completely useless in the kitchen, but my father made sure I knew at least three meals. One for breakfast, one for lunch and one for dinner." I told her. Bella smiled.

"Your father taught you this?" she asked, examining the food in front of her. I nodded.

"A long line of Cullen men all know the recipe to this." Bella laughed her beautiful laugh. "Dig in."I instructed. Bella took her knife and cut a small piece of the Chicken Parmesan off. She bit it and looked up at me.

"Edward this is amazing!" she cried. I smiled, happy she liked it. "Is there anything you can't do?" she joked. I shrugged and we both laughed.

Dinner passed with an easy flow of conversation. I loved listening to Bella talk. Her voice was soft and smooth. I felt myself drawn to her more and more with every word that left her lips. She was the sweetest drug and I was hopelessly hooked.

.:Bella:.

The night couldn't have been more perfect. Edward was so sweet and courteous and generous and thoughtful. He was a God and I felt so human in his presence. There was no way someone this brilliant could ever enjoy the company of someone so horribly plain as me.

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward. He was watching me carefully.

"Yes?" I asked. He took my hands in his and smiled.

"Bella, I know that we haven't known each other long, but I feel like you are already a vital part of my life." He said gently. I felt my heart stop and then start up again, triple its normal pace. "No one has ever taken to my girls like you have. Even when Emma didn't like you, you were always much nicer than she probably deserved. Clara and Jodi can't stop talking about you and you never leave my mind." I felt my heart tighten with his words. It couldn't be true. "Bella, I'm in love with you." The impossibility of those words made them sound so surreal. I couldn't breathe, I was frozen. "I think I've loved you since I met you at the fair." He said gently.

"You can't possibly mean that." I finally choked out. Edward frowned in confusion. "There is no way you can feel about me how I feel about you. You're too perfect for someone as simple and plain as me." I objected. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are not only the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but what is inside is just as beautiful. You are an amazing mother, loving unconditionally and you always know how to make someone feel better. You are so sweet and kind and giving and selfless. You inspire me to be a better parent to my girls." He said softly. I felt tears brim in my eyes. "Bella, you are perfect." He said gently.

"You're the perfect one." I said shaking my head. Edward chuckled.

"Well let's agree to disagree." He said smirking. I choked out a laugh and nodded. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 12 lemon

C H A P T E R T W E L V E

.:Edward:.

This night couldn't have gone any better. I was more than ecstatic to hear that Bella loved me as much as I loved her. I couldn't believe my good fortune.

After we finished dinner, I cleared the table and lead her to a place on the deck I had laid out a bunch of blankets. Bella looked over at me and raised one slender eyebrow. I chuckled. "Lay down." I instructed. She hesitated a moment before complying. She lay down and I fluffed a blanket out over her before crawling down next to her and snuggling under the blanket. "Two little birdies told me you like astronomy." I said gently. Bella hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"They did?" she asked. I nodded and motioned for her to look up at the stars. She dragged her eyes away from mine and looked up at the sky. She gasped. It was a perfectly clear night tonight and the stars were twinkling brilliantly. "Oh Edward it's beautiful!" she cried. I smiled and took her hand in mine, bringing her closer to my chest.

"It pales in comparison to you my Love." I whispered against her hair. She looked up at me with her radiant blush and smiled. Her lips were teasing me, drawing me in. I pressed my lips against hers, taking her in. She tasted better than anything I had ever experienced. I pulled my arms around her waist and kissed her deeper. She moaned against my mouth and I nearly lost all my control. Oh god the things this woman did to me.

.:Bella:.

I shifted so that I was straddling Edward, the stars completely forgotten. His hands were holding me tight against him as my hands ran through his hair and over his chest. He felt so good against me and I ground my hips into his. He gasped. "B-Bella." He stuttered. All ability to talk had left me and I was completely running in animalistic instincts. A cool breeze floated by I felt my body shudder. "Bella are you cold?" Edward asked gently.

"No." I said shaking my head. Edward chuckled.

"Come on." He said sitting up. I slid up and frowned. Did he not want me like that? "I'm going to take you home where I won't have to worry about being completely naked in the cold night air." My whole body responded to his words and I felt myself grating against his hips again. He groaned and I kissed him.

"Drive fast." I whispered against his lips.

.:Edward:.

It had taken all my willpower to stop Bella on the boat. She was too tempting for her own good but I didn't want her to be cold or get sick.

"Drive fast." She whispered against my lips. I had almost completely given in.

Instead I picked her up easily and smiled. She wound her legs around my hips, locking her ankles together. I felt her grind lightly against me and I moaned into her mouth. "Bella." I gasped. "Bella I can't focus on walking if you keep distracting me like that." She giggled and nodded.

"Sorry." She said placing her head on my shoulder.

I walked quickly, moving through the forest as fast as I could. It didn't seem fast enough. Especially when Bella would nudge my neck with her nose lightly and let her warm breath fan across my neck. It was driving me insane.

I got to the car finally and managed to slide Bella into the passenger's seat. She sat back against the cool leather and smiled. I closed the door and hurried to the driver's seat.

I felt like a teenager all over again. I hadn't felt this out of control of my emotions since I was 17. I usually prided myself in being cool, calm and collected. But Bella really did bring out the wildly horny teenager in me.

I pulled the car out back onto the high way and started speeding as fast as I could. Bella took my hand in her lap and played with my fingers again though this time, it felt different. The movement between our skin created a strange friction sending small shock waves through my body. I felt Bella's small hands start to trail up my arm and I glanced at her. She smiled sweetly at me and looked back outside. I bit my lip and slipped my hand down to rest on her thigh. She gasped and looked over at me. I smiled at her and looked back to the road. I slid my hand against the silk and chiffon covering her thigh, inching higher and higher. I caught a glance of Bella and saw her full bottom lip pinched between her teeth. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was unsteady. I turned all my attention back to the road and sped faster than ever back to the house.

.:Bella:.

I couldn't quite… I just… I was trying… Oh wow…

I had never had this much trouble thinking. Edward's hand on my thigh was burning through my dress to my skin moving at an agonizingly slow rate. I closed my eyes and bit my lip try to steady my heart beat.

It was a futile attempt.

I heard the car stop and Edward's hand left my thigh. My eyes fluttered open and I heard my door open. I turned to see Edward waiting for me. I unbuckled the seatbelt and grabbed my clutch before stepping out of the car.

Almost instantly Edward shut the door and had me pressed up against it, kissing me deeply. I felt my legs climb back up and lock around his hips. He picked me up easily and I ground closer to him, frustrated at the barriers of clothing.

I felt him move us toward the house and open the door. As soon as I heard the door lock my heart increased tenfold.

We stumbled up the stairs in the darkness, Edward never letting go of me. I didn't want to ever be apart from him.

Suddenly, I was lying on a bed and he was leaning over me. He broke apart for a moment, panting lightly. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"Edward." I said taking his face in my hands. "I love you. I've never been more certain of anything." I said brushing the hair from his eyes. Edward nodded and stood up. I frowned. "What," Edward pressed a finger to my lips to still the question.

"Bella, I want to enjoy this. I want to enjoy you. I want to see you." He said gently. He brought me up to a sitting position. I felt my heart beat erratically. He smiled reassuringly. "Is that alright?" he asked softly. I nodded

"Yes." I whispered. He smiled and pulled me to my feet. His fingers stroked my cheek softly leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He trailed is fingers over my cheeks and brushed my hair behind my ears, lightly tracing my neck to the base of my throat. My eyes fluttered closed as his fingers danced across my shoulder and down my back, resting just above the zipper. Edward's lips brushed my lips as he started pulling the zipper. With every inch the zipper fell, Edward moved across my jaw and down my neck with feather light kisses. I was completely incoherent, lost in the sensations Edward was creating. Finally the zipper stopped and Edward pulled away. I pulled my eyes open and took a deep breath, looking at Edward. He took the straps of the dress and slid them off my shoulders, grazing my skin lightly. I felt the dress drop to the floor and Edward sucked in a breath. Alice had forced me into a blue lace under wear set when Camilla slipped off to the bathroom. It had seemed pointless then, but I was so thankful for it now.

"You look sinfully good in that color." He said gently. I smiled slowly and brought my fingers up his chest to the top button.

"My turn." I whispered reaching the top button. I took a deep breath and started undoing each button slowly, letting my fingers trail lightly. After every button undone, I kissed the newly exposed skin of his perfect chest.

When I reached the last button, I kissed the skin and felt a shudder roll through him. I stood up and pushed the shirt off gently. He looked more incredible than I remembered. I smiled at him and kissed his perfect chest before reaching for his pants. He sucked in a deep breath and I smiled.

I took my time, teasing the zipper down and letting my fingers trail with it. Edward groaned and looked at me, his eyes blazing with the most intense desire and love I had ever seen. It made my knees go weaker.

Edward kicked off his pants and smiled at me. He brought his hands up my sides, tickling them. He stopped just under my bra and traced the thin lace pattern. My nipples instantly hardened. His hands moved back along my bra and gently unhooked it. I gasped as the cool air rushed over them. Edward groaned. "You are so beautiful." He said kissing me deeply. My body reacted to his touch as he brought one hand up to message my breast. I moaned into his mouth and met his tongue with mine. Edward leaned me back onto the bed and I hitched my legs around his waist. He moved us to the center of the bed, never slowing his hand or tongue.

His mouth left mine and I felt it close around the tip of my left breast, his other hand rolling the peak of my right. I gasped and ground against him in pleasure. Heat was building in the pit of my belly, being only fueled with every touch. I could feel the thin material of my panties was soaked through and I ground against Edward harder. "Edward." I gasped. His mouth had left my breast but was now trailing kisses down my stomach. He played with the material of my panties before pulling them off in one fluid motion. He growled.

"Oh Bella." His voice had dropped deeper and huskier and it drove me completely insane. I felt his long gentle fingers slip inside of me and I gasped. The pleasure was blinding and I could hardly think. He inserted another finger and I bit my lip, instinctively moving down the bed, pushing Edward's finger deeper into me. I felt the fire build in my belly and I managed to gasp Edward's name.

"Edward!" I cried trying desperately to tell him that I wanted him to be inside of me when I came. He removed his fingers and kissed me leaving my body shuddering. He shed his boxers quickly and moved up to kiss my lips. I smiled, and flipped us over, straddling him easily. He looked surprised for a moment before I shimmed down his body, looking over him. He was glorious. I stroked him gently and felt him shudder beneath me. I smiled and licked his tip earning a deep chest rumbling groan. I smiled, running my hands over him stroking gently.

"B-Bella." He gasped. I nodded and kissed him once more before crawling up his body again. He kissed my mouth deeply before flipping me over. He moved to my entrance and I bucked my hips in encouragement. He slid into me and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head in pure pleasure. I had never felt anything so amazing.

I was still a moment, letting myself adjust to his size before we started moving perfectly in sync together. It was so natural, how we fit together.

I felt the fire in the pit of my belly build stronger and stronger and soon I was completely engulfed in it. "Come with me Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. How he was able to speak let alone form a small sentence was beyond me.

I felt my walls tighten right before pleasure took me and I came, screaming Edward's name. Edward followed moments after collapsing with me in a completely exhausted heap. We stayed still a moment before Edward pulled out and brought me into a tight embrace. I snuggled against his chest, completely spent. "I love you Bella." He said brushing the hair from my sweaty face. I smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you too Edward."


	15. Chapter 13

C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N

.:Bella:.

I woke up, snuggled against the most amazing man ever. His arms were wrapped around my waist protectively and his head was buried in my hair. I smiled and pressed my back closer to his chest.

Last night had felt completely surreal. It seems I had been dreaming about it so long and now it had finally happened and it excelled my highest expectations. I was still waiting to wake up and find reality knocking.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

My eyes flew open and I frowned. That had to be a coincidence right? I hadn't meant it literally! I wasn't looking for a wake up call!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I bit my lip and turned to see Edward peacefully asleep. I smiled and kissed his chin, the rough stubble tickling my lips before I wiggled out of his warm embrace. I looked around and grabbed my panties and his shirt from last night. I slipped them on quickly, trying to stay quiet.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I frowned and glanced at the clock. It was only 11 a.m. Who came knocking at 11 a.m. on a Sunday?

I exited Edward's room and dashed downstairs, trying desperately not to trip. I got to the door just as they started knocking again. I yanked it open and frowned. "Can I help you?" I barked.

The woman was tall and slender with strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes. She appraised my outfit with a sneer and looked back up at me. "Who are you?" she snapped. I stared at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry what? You come knocking at 11 a.m. on a Sunday and your asking who I am? Who are you?" I said stepping up to fill more of the doorway. She glared at me.

"I'm Tanya Cullen and I believe you are wearing my husband's shirt." She sneered.

.:Edward:.

I woke up to find Bella gone. I sat up and frowned. I listened for a moment but didn't hear the shower going. Slipping on my boxers I made my way down stairs.

"Bella Love, are you down here?" I called. I heard a shuffle coming from the kitchen.

"In here Edward." She called. I smiled and made my way over. I stepped into the kitchen and froze when I saw Tanya sitting at the kitchen counter. What was she doing here?

Tanya looked up at me and smiled. "Hello darling how are you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. I glared at her.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing here?" I growled. I glanced at Bella to see she was standing as far from Tanya as would be considered polite. Tanya tsked standing.

"Edward darling how is that any way to treat your wife?" she asked shaking a perfectly manicured nail at me. I choked out a laugh and moved toward Bella before Tanya could get closer to me.

"Tanya I haven't seen you in six years when we got a divorce." I stressed the last word, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. She clung to me tightly.

"Edward, really it was all a big misunderstanding." Tanya said shaking out her hair. "I was foolish, I see that. But now I am back and we can pick up where we left of and be a happy family again." She said with a smile. I fought back the urge to strangle her.

"Tanya, we were never happy. Sure maybe in high school we had our moments of happiness but it wasn't anything to hold on to." I said shaking my head in disgust. Tanya waved it off.

"Don't lie to me Edward, you know you miss me. I know you miss a body next to you at night. Knowing you, you probably haven't dated anyone since you left me. You've probably spent your life working." I glared at her and opened my mouth to retaliate but Bella beat me to it.

"You have some nerve talking about me as if I don't exist." She growled. Tanya looked over at her and sneered. "I heard you were the desperate type but this is just pathetic." Bella said standing straighter. "You are the stupidest woman I know. You not only gave up the most wonderful man on this earth, but you also gave up the three most amazing daughters anyone could ever ask for. You blew it." Bella hissed. Tanya was steadily growing angrier and angrier.

"It sounds as if you are implying my daughters love you more than the love me." Bella smirked.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm announcing it." Tanya was fuming.

"You little home wrecker!" she screeched. "How dare you steal my family from me!" She took a stride toward Bella and I stood up straighter and glared at Tanya, ready to block any blows aimed at Bella.

"Tanya, don't be stupid. You never wanted children." I said angrily. Tanya ignored my comment.

"I can't believe this." She growled. I heard the front door open and we all froze.

"Dad?"

.:Bella:.

I had never been angrier in my life than I was at Tanya at this moment. She positively infuriated me to no end. I was about to start yelling at her when we heard the front door open.

"Dad?" I froze at the sound of Clara's voice.

"Mom?" I frowned. The boys were here too?

"In here sweetheart." I called, locking eyes with Tanya. She glared at me. I saw the kids come into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. Emma and Jodi froze, completely shocked. Clara glanced at Tanya curiously before skipping over to Edward and me followed quickly by Luke. I picked up Luke and Edward picked up Clara.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Luke asked softly. I looked down at him surprised though he showed no hint of realization he had called Edward daddy.

"Nothing kiddo." Edward said smiling lightly. Clara looked at me, her big turquoise eyes staring at me.

"Mommy, who is that lady?" she asked me glancing at Tanya. I was too caught up in the fact Clara had called me mommy to answer her.

"Mom?" Everyone looked up at Emma who was watching Tanya closely. Tanya smiled, glad to find recognition in the eyes of her eldest daughter. "How was your date last night with dad?" Emma asked, her eyes sliding over to land on me. I felt shock shoot through my body. What was happening? Tanya looked just as stunned. Jodi and Emma moved across the kitchen to where Edward, Clara, Luke and I stood. I glanced up to see Jason and Simon quickly stand behind the girls. I looked back at Tanya. She was completely stunned.

"Girls, don't you recognize me?" Tanya asked dazed. Emma shrugged.

"I do. But you're not on my list of favorite people. In fact, you're on the list of people I really hate." Emma said angrily. Tanya blinked in surprise. "For six years I waited for you to come back to us, you have no idea how much I wanted a mother. Then I realized that Bella was more of a mother to all of us then you ever were. She cared for us even when we didn't like her. She was patient with us and understanding and that is one thousand times more of a mother than you ever were." Emma declared.

"But I'm here now baby. I want us to be a family again." Tanya said gently, her eyes filling with what looked like fake tears. Emma glared at her, her stare as hard as stone. Tanya took a step toward Emma, her arms outstretched for a hug. Emma took a step back.

"Don't." she said angrily. "You don't have the right to hug me. Not after everything you've done." Emma said shaking her head. Tanya stared at her in shock.

"Emma," Tanya said weakly. "I want you to live with me." she said gently. Emma shook her head.

"Haven't you heard me?" Emma growled. "I don't want anything to do with you." We all stood in silence a moment before Emma continued. "I think it would be best for everyone if you left and never came back." Tanya looked shell shocked and didn't move. "I'm sure if you are having trouble finding the door, Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosalie could help you?" It didn't sound like it, but it was a threat. Emmett and Rose both hated Tanya more than anyone and Tanya knew it. She shook her head, her facade of sadness evaporating. She snatched her purse from the counter and glared at me.

"You think you've won? Keep the brats. She how you like them after a few years." she spat. Everything seemed to happen at once after that. A growl, more fierce than any beast could make ripped through the room as Edward and I both charged toward Tanya, putting Clara and Luke down and out of the way as we went. Emma grabbed hold of me, her arms winding around me to keep me from attacking the woman. Tanya stepped back in surprise.

"Get out." Edward growled. I looked to see both Jason and Simon holding him back. Tanya left without anther word.

I didn't relax until I heard the front door slam. I stopped fighting Emma and sagged, sighing deeply. Edward stepped over and rubbed my back soothingly as he pulled me into a hug. A million emotions were coursing through me so fast I couldn't catch on to anyone. I felt a hand slide into mine and squeeze it reassuringly. I looked up to see Jason smiling at me. I bit my lip and pulled him into a tight hug. "Mom, don't cry." He said patting my back. Was I crying? I hadn't even realized. I pulled back and shook my head, choking out a laugh.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet." I said wiping my eyes. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about the shirt mom." He said gently. "By the way, who knew you could growl like that." he said smirking. I blinked.

"What?" I asked surprised. "I thought that was Edward." I said looking to him. Edward smiled sadly.

"No love, that was you." he said kissing my temple. I blinked in surprise and Jason chuckled.

"I thought it was awesome. I knew you had it in you but I never thought I'd see it." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into another hug. He pulled away and looked to all the other kids who nodded. "Look, we've all been talking. We all feel exactly as Emma said." He said glancing up at Edward. I bit my lip to stop the sobs threatening to take over me. "We didn't realize it until last night but it feels like we've finally found the other half of our family." Jason explained. "And to be honest, I couldn't ask for a better dad." I looked over at Edward to see he too had tears in his eyes. He pulled Jason into a tight hug and whispered in his ear. Jason nodded and cracked a small smile. I turned to the girls and pulled them against me, my sobs coming out.

"You are all the most wonderful young women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." I sobbed.

"Bella, you're a good mommy. We love you." Clara said hugging my knees. I smiled; my heart swelling with joy.

"Oh sweetie I love you too. All of you." I said facing everyone. The girls smiled.

"Bella, we wanted to ask you something." Jodi said glancing at Emma. Emma nodded. "What Emma said was true, you are one thousand times more of a mother than Tanya ever was to us. We all love you as if you were our actual mom and we wanted to know if it would be alright with you if we called you mom." I felt my heart burst in happiness and a new round of tears came on.

"Oh girls nothing would please me more." I said pulling them all back into a hug. I felt them crying with me and I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. I was so overwhelmingly happy right now. The girls pulled away and Edward took my place as I turned to my boys. They came over and hugged me, Jason towering over me and Simon an inch or two taller. "I love you boys so much." I sobbed.

"We love you too mom." Simon said softly. "We're just happy to finally have a complete family."


	16. Chapter 14

C H A P T E R F O U R T E E N

.:Edward:.

The next couple of weeks passed in a large blur. I was so incredibly happy that the kids had accepted us and each other, forming a bond as a family.

We spent most days at our house since it was larger and slightly more accommodating. Jodi and Clara shared a room so that Jason could sleep in Clara's room and Luke and Simon could share the guest room. It was a tight fit but we were all happy.

I walked into the house Friday evening after an incredibly long shift and was met with squeals. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" As always when they met me, my heart swelled with happiness. I dropped my briefcase and picked up Luke and Clara effortlessly, swinging them around.

"And how are my two favorite six year olds?" I asked kissing their cheeks.

"Good!" they cried happily. "Daddy I made you a picture!" Luke cried happily. I grinned.

"You did?" he nodded and Clara smiled.

"I made mommy a picture." I chuckled and set them on their feet.

"Well why don't we go see these works of art." I said smiling. They nodded excitedly and dashed off to the kitchen. I chuckled and followed behind.

Bella was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove. She was humming lightly to herself, her seductive hips swaying as if she were trying to put me in a trance. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach, kissing her shoulder and neck. I felt a chill run through her and smiled. "Hello love." I whispered against her skin. She turned to glance at me and smiled.

"Hello. How was work?" I smiled.

"It was fine." She nodded and turned back to the stove. I felt someone pulling my pant leg and looked down to see Clara and Luke both holding pictures. I smiled and released Bella's waist as I bent down to see the drawings.

"This one I made for mommy." Clara said proudly. She handed me the picture. It was our family, all of us holding hands and smiling. I looked up at her and grinned.

"Sweetie this is wonderful." I praised. Clara beamed.

"I made this one for you." Luke said handing me his drawing. I looked down to see a drawing of a fairly large house. There were toys in the yard and a dog on the porch. I was amazed at the detail.

"Wow Luke, this is very good." I said impressed. Luke grinned.

"It's our home." He said nodding. I looked up at him and frowned. "I had a dream and that was our home." He clarified. I nodded, glancing back down at the picture.

"Well I think these two pictures have the right to be hung where everyone can see them." I said standing. They clapped in excitement as I walked over to the fridge and put them both up proudly. "There, that way everyone will see them everyday." Clara and Luke high fived each other and I laughed.

Luke's picture had brought to mind another thing I had been thinking over for the past few weeks, and tonight seemed like the perfect night to expand on it.

.:Bella:.

Ever since Tanya had made her reappearance and left again, I had been in complete bliss. The boys no longer fought and they got on amazingly with the girls. I hired two more employees at the shop so I wouldn't need to go in except once a week. This gave more time with my new children.

The thought of dating a man with three children was daunting to anyone. The thought of you having your own three kids was impossible. Not a month ago I had found myself the single mother of three boys. Now I was the girlfriend of a God and between the two of us, we had six children. I'm not sure I would have taken well to that thought if I didn't love everyone of them more than I loved my own life.

We were a family, and we stayed together. We wanted to live together; and seeing the look on Edward's face as my son, our son, run up and greet him when he came home convinced me Edward wanted us as much as we wanted him.

"Clara, Luke." I called, putting the lid on the pot. They both appeared in front of me.

"Yes mommy?" they asked at the same time. I grinned.

"Will you tell your brothers and sisters dinner is ready?" they nodded and scurried up the stairs. I turned to see Edward watching me from across the kitchen. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look in the kitchen?" he asked pulling me against his chest. I smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure you've said it at some point, or something more ridiculous." He shook his head.

"You just don't see yourself clearly, remember?" I rolled my eyes. Edward had this insane idea I was the most beautiful woman in the world. While I knew I wasn't ugly, I was just normal, plain. Nothing special to look at, especially in contrast to Edward.

"Right." I said sarcastically. Edward sighed and brushed his fingers lightly through my hair.

"When will you see what I see?" he mused aloud. I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Probably never." He chuckled and pulled me tighter against his chest. "I love you." I whispered against the cotton of his shirt.

"I love you too Bella."

"Mm. Smells good!" Simon said stepping into the kitchen. I had noticed since Edward and the girls became a part of our lives, he had become less of a hermit and much more social.

"Thanks Simon." I said smiling. He nodded and glanced at the pan.

"Is that stroganoff?" I nodded and he licked his lips. "Yes! That's my favorite dish!" I laughed.

"Help me set the table sweetie." I said nodding to the plates. He nodded and grabbed them, walking toward the dining room.

"So I have a little announcement to make." Edward said gently. I looked up at him and waited for him to elaborate. He only smiled. "A family announcement." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Well, shall we go eat then?" He nodded and we walked into the dining room.

Dinner was, as usual, a loud and enjoyable event. Between three growing boys and two growing girls (Emma claimed she had stopped growing and now had to watch her figure), there was always a fight for food. Wait too long and you didn't get any.

Once everyone was settled down with food, Edward cleared his throat. We all fell quiet and looked at him, giving him our full attention. He finished chewing his food before taking a deep breath. He looked over at me, meeting my gaze and opened his mouth to speak."I think, if it's okay with everyone else, we should all move in together. In one house that will fit us all." There was a slight moment's pause before everyone started talking at once.

"Really?"

"When can we move?"

"Where will we live?"

"Do I get my own room?"

"YES!"

I looked at Edward and grinned. "I think that is a marvelous idea."

.:Edward:.

After my announcement, the attention of the kids was next to impossible to obtain. They were all talking at the same time, animatedly about where they wanted to live and who wanted their own rooms. I looked over at Bella who was beaming. "I think that is a marvelous idea." She said softly. I nodded, feeling my lips pull up into a grin.

"I'm thinking until we find a house that will accommodate all of us, maybe we can stay in one?" I suggested. Bella nodded.

"Probably here since it fits us a bit more comfortable than my house." I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can all go look at some houses this weekend." My suggestion quieted the table almost instantly. "Would that be alright with everyone?" I asked looking around. Everyone nodded excitedly and I looked over at Bella. She smiled back her most radiant smile. "Perfect."

Dinner passed quickly after that. The kids couldn't stop talking about the new house, each one sharing what they wanted to be in it.

When we finished dinner, Jason, Jodi and Luke cleared the table while Emma, Simon and Clara washed, dried and put away the dishes. The room fell silent as the kids moved on to the kitchen. I looked up at Bella, sitting across the table from me. She was staring at the wall intensely, as if it were speaking to her in a foreign language and she were trying to understand it. "Love?" I asked standing and moving to the chair next to her. She looked over at me and smiled softly. "Love what's wrong?" I asked taking her tiny hand in mine. She shrugged and glanced down at the table.

"I am just thinking." She said softly.

"About?" I was beginning to worry. Did she not want this after all? Did she think we were moving too fast?

"Oh it's nothing really. I just feel like something is different." She said frowning. I waited for her to elaborate. "There is this little shadow in the back of my mind and it's ticking really quietly and it usually doesn't concern me, but every now and then, I get the feeling something has changed or that I'm forgetting something." She said, slightly frustrated. I frowned.

"How so?" She looked at me and shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I don't know, so much has changed lately it could be anything, not to mention the chaos of the eight of us I'm always forgetting something. But I have a feeling it's something I haven't noticed yet. I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing. All the change that has been happening lately is the best change there is." She said, her radiant smile coming back, touching her eyes and illuminating them. All traces of shadows were chased away with that smile. I brushed her cheek lightly with my hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm glad you feel that way Love." She smiled and leaned her forehead against my own.

"Me too."

.:Bella:.

That night I slept peacefully for the first time in almost a month. I wasn't sure what was different, but I knew something was. I could feel it. Something was changing and not in any obvious ways.

After our first date and the night of pure bliss that followed, it was hard to think of anything other than Edward naked. He was exquisite and perfect in every sense of the word. The way his stone arms would hold me delicately and the way his large strong hands danced lightly across my skin made me burn, inside and out.

He was, without a doubt, the most amazing and sexy man to ever walk this earth.

I felt his arms snake around my waist and I snuggled deeper into his chest, finding comfort there.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look in my clothes?" he whispered against the back of my neck, making my body tremble. I turned so I was facing him and inched closer.

"Hm, not today." I teased, letting my feet play with his legs teasingly. I let one foot trail up his toned leg before letting it slide back down. Edward let out a deep growl that resonated through his chest.

"Well maybe I should show you just how sexy I think you look." His voice had dropped lower and huskier making me almost instantly throb. I squeezed my legs shut and bit my lip. Edward smiled and moved so he was hovering above me kissing me senseless. I felt his tongue trace my lips and a soft moan escaped my lips. Edward moved one of his hands to my hair, tangling his fingers in my locks, his other hand teasing my shirt.

We had mad love quiet often after that first night. But it was usually at my house where my bedroom was situated as far from every other room as possible. Here, we were just down the hall from all six of the kids, and according to Edward, I got quite… loud sometimes.

Not that anyone could blame me. I mean, I had a 6'4" God trying to pleasure me in every way possible. How could I not get a little loud?

Edward's hand had snuck up my shirt and started massaging my breast. I gasped in pleasure and I felt Edward grind against me a little harder.

I let my hands roam up his perfectly chiseled chest, exploring every inch of his smooth skin. He was flawless.

I felt the throbbing between my legs build as I ached for Edward.

I heard a small squeak and froze. Edward pulled away from my lips and listened carefully. I could hear someone moving across the hall. I looked at Edward and sighed. "I think they are all too excited to sleep." I said kissing his chin. He sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I think you are right." He rolled off of me but kept me in his warm, comfortable embrace. "I know what I want in a new house." He said against my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.

"What's that?" he grinned and placed a feather light kiss at the base of my throat.

"A soundproof room far from every other one in the house."


	17. Hidden Chapter 3

H I D D E N C H A P T E R T H R E E

.:Jason:.

After the random appearance of Emma's mother and our announcement of accepting all of us as a family, life became quite crazy. We stayed mostly at Edward's house, though we occasionally flip flopped back to our house. It was usually fine, except when we couldn't remember where we were staying any given night or if we left our homework for one class at the wrong house. It wasn't easy, but we all agreed that it was what we wanted. I had grown closer not only with the girls, but with my brothers as well.

Another change that had occurred, my brothers and I had taken to calling Edward, dad. I had thought it would have been awkward at first, but Edward was more of a father than anyone else had been to me. He was understanding and good at giving advice and he truly cared about us. I found it actually came naturally, much to my surprise.

Friday during dinner, dad made an announcement. He wanted us to all move in together, as a real family. I was ecstatic. I was happy that we would have one home, instead of two. I was happy that we were finally going to settle into a home.

I was ready to have a finished family.

.:Emma:.

I was completely thrilled when dad suggested we all moved in together. I wanted us to settle one place and be a complete family. In all honesty, I was surprised dad had waited this long to suggest it. I knew, deep down that we would be together for the rest of time. I knew, even if they didn't realize it yet, that they were going to get married. Mom and dad were made for each other.

I couldn't be happier either. There couldn't be a better woman made for my dad. She was so sweet and kind and giving and thoughtful, not to mention her wonderful advice and her constant comfort. She was the ultimate mom and I felt so honored that she was a part of our lives.

I was also excited to move. I had lived in this house all my life and though I loved it, it was the past and I was ready for the future. And our future was now all, tied together.


	18. Chapter 15

C H A P T E R F I F T E E N

.:Edward:.

The next morning, Bella and I were awoken by four bodies all jumping on the bed. Bella looked around, blinking in surprise. "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up time! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I sat up and looked at Luke, Clara, Jodi and Simon who were jumping on the bed. Jason and Emma were sitting at the base, watching with amused expressions. I looked over at Bella to see she looked completely disoriented.

"Mom! Dad! Come on! You said we could look at houses today!" Jodi cried. I smiled, happy to see her finally acting like a nine year old and not a thirty year old.

"Guys," Bella croaked. "It's only six a.m." she complained. Everyone nodded.

"We looked it all up! We need to get up by six so that we can fit in all the property hunting time we need." Simon stated. Bella looked over at me and groaned, flopping against my chest, using it as a pillow.

"Give me five more minutes and a cup of coffee." She said shutting her eyes.

"Well here is the coffee." Jason said holding out a mug. Bella sighed and sat up, taking the mug from him.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I laughed and kissed her temple.

"Alright, everyone go get dressed." I said shooing everyone off the bed. The kids nodded and each jumped off the bed before scurrying to get changed. I looked at Bella who looked strangely pale. She sipped her coffee slowly and stared at the wall. "Love?" her eyes dragged over to me, adjusting slowly. "Are you alright?" I asked lifting my hand to her forehead. She nodded slowly.

"Just tired." She said softly. I nodded, unconvinced. "Are you excited to go look at houses?" she asked gently. I nodded, allowing her to change the subject.

"I am." I said kissing her cheek. She nodded and stood up.

"I am going to shower, unless you want to first?" I shook my head.

"Go ahead Love." She nodded and walked slowly over to the bathroom.

.:Bella:.

This morning I was feeling extremely tired. I wasn't sure what it was but it felt like I hadn't gotten enough sleep.

The shower was hot and helped somewhat with the tiredness though it didn't completely erase it.

When I got out of the shower I felt marginally better. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out into the bedroom. Edward was in the closet, pulling out clothes to wear. I walked over and smiled at him. "Shower is all yours." He smiled and kissed my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks Love." I nodded and moved to the drawers, pulling out a comfortable dress to wear. I pulled out some underwear and a bra and dried off before getting dressed.

I went down stairs to find the kids all around the kitchen table, eating cereal. I smiled at them and poured myself another cup of coffee.

"Sorry we woke you up early mommy." Luke said softly. I smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry about it love. It's alright." He nodded and I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down and dug in though I didn't feel hungry. Edward joined us a few minutes later and I listened as the kids all spoke animatedly about the day ahead of us.

"Can we go now?" Clara whined as I finished up my cereal. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure baby." I said placing my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my keys and purse and followed Edward toward the front door.

"Love are you sure you are feeling alright?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little tired. Don't worry." I said kissing his cheek. He nodded and we walked out to the cars.

I got into the car as my cell phone buzzed. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Bella!" Alice sang. I laughed.

"Hey there mommy." I said sliding into the seat. Alice laughed. "How are my two favorite nephews?"

"Bella they are so perfect! I can't wait until they get a little older and can go shopping with us!" she squealed. I laughed.

"I'm sure they will love shopping with you Alice." Alice giggled in excitement.

"So what is the new, happy family up to?" she asked. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, we're just going to go look at houses now." I said unlocking the doors so that Jason, Clara and Luke could get in. Alice screamed loudly in my ear.

"Yay! I knew that you guys would be a perfect family! Oh this is so exciting!" she cried happily. "Jazz! Jazz! Bella and Edward are officially moving in together!" she called. I heard Jasper chuckle in the back ground and Camilla's small voice spoke over his.

"It's about time!" she cried dramatically. I wondered if Camilla ever knew what she was talking about or if she just responded dramatically like her mother.

"Yeah so, I'll call you later Alice, maybe around lunch time." I said buckling my seat belt and starting the car.

"Of course! Of course! I want all the details! I'll talk to you later Bells!" I laughed as I hung up and put my phone in my purse. I pulled out of the driveway and followed Edward out of the neighborhood.

.:Edward:.

We had been house hunting all day, yet we couldn't find one we all liked. There was always something wrong, something missing.

We were driving home, taking the scenic route to avoid traffic when Luke stopped me. "Daddy look!" he cried. I glanced over to see a turn off, hard to see if you weren't looking for it. There was a for sale sign at the end of the drive way and for some reason, I felt like I should go down it. I pulled off and Bella promptly followed.

I ventured up the drive slowly. It was a beautiful drive, large trees shaded it creating a beautiful picture in front and behind us.

Finally the trees started to span out and around the last corner lay the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was a three story white house with large lawns and a wraparound porch on the first floor. There was a car in the drive way and as we pulled up, a woman in a crisp suit stepped out of the house. I stepped out of the car and the woman smiled, instantly patting her hair down and straightening her blouse.

"Hello there!" she called in a chipper voice. "I'm Barbra Styles! This house's realtor." She said smiling. "Can I help you?" I smiled and helped Bella out of her car, wrapping an arm around her waist before approaching Barbra.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, this is Bella." I said, purposely leaving off Bella's last name and relationship with me. "These are our kids, Jason, Luke, Clara, Simon, Emma and Jodi." I said pointing them each out. Barbra was beaming.

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said happily, shaking each of our hands.

"Is this house still on the market?" I asked. Barbra nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I actually had a meeting with a man interested in buying it today, that's why I am here. But he just called and said he had to cancel the meeting. I was just about to leave. You're so lucky that you caught me!" she said loudly. Bella smiled.

"It's a beautiful house." She commented. Barbra nodded.

"It is! It truly is! Would you like a tour?" We all nodded and Barbra smiled. "Well then, let's go!"

.:Bella:.

The house was perfect. On the first floor there was the kitchen, dining room, living room, parlor, master bedroom and one more bedroom. On the second floor there were six bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and a large study. On the third floor there were two rooms, each with their own bathrooms and a large sitting area. "This house is perfect for big families." Barbra insisted winking at me. I smiled. "There are a total of ten bedrooms and they each have their own bathroom which is unique. It was designed by a woman by the name of Elizabeth Masen who had one son and ran this house as a bed and breakfast. She believed that everyone needed their privacy and so she designed it to provide that." Barbra explained. I nodded. It was perfect. This Elizabeth Masen was a smart woman and a wonderful architect.

We finished the tour and by the end of it, every one of the kids had called dibs on a room. Barbra led Edward and me into the dining room where the furniture still sat. We sat at the table and I looked over at Edward. He squeezed my hand gently and I nodded. This house was absolutely perfect. The lawns rolled on forever both in front and behind the house, and lining the lot was a thick wall of trees. It was private and spacious and I absolutely loved it.

"So, what did you think?" Barbra asked smiling. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"How much are you asking for it?"


	19. Chapter 16

C H A P T E R S I X T E E N

.:Bella:.

We got home late after we had talked to Barbra Styles. I was excited. The house was not only perfect, but with a few adjustments, we could afford it without sacrificing much.

I knew it must have seemed weird, an unmarried couple buying a house and moving in together with their kids, but I knew that we were all made for each other. We were made to be a family, whether or not we had that legal tie.

When we got home, I was completely exhausted. I hadn't felt so tired in so long. I went straight to bed, brushing my teeth lazily and slipping on Edward's shirt before crawling into bed. I heard Edward come in a few minutes later and slip his arms around me. I snuggled deep into his embrace and smiled, satisfied. "Are you happy love?" he asked softly. I nodded against his chest.

"Yes." I sighed with a smile.

"Are you sure you are alright Love?" I nodded.

"I've just been tired. Maybe I'm coming down with the flu." I said frowning. Edward kissed my forehead and smiled softly.

"Whatever it is, we're all here for you." I nodded, happy and snuggled against his chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

.:Edward:.

I was excited, maybe even more than the kids were, about the house. Everything in our fairy tale was falling so nicely into place. All I could ask for now, was to have Bella as my wife.

I knew that it had only been a short while since we had met, but we were already a family. I knew I loved Bella more than I had ever loved anyone other than my kids. Bella was perfect and I planned to ask her for her hand in marriage soon. I knew that she loved me, but I wanted her to be mine, in every way possible. I needed her to be. She was my other half and she held my heart.

I watched her as she slept, her beautiful face, perfectly peaceful. Her full lips pulled up in the corner as she smiled in her dreams. She was so beautiful it made my heart ache with awe. She was the most beautiful angel, and for some reason, she chose us.

Ideas started floating through my mind as I drifted to sleep and just before I slipped from consciousness, I had a solid plan.

.:Bella:.

"Bella!" I groaned and rolled over into Edward's chest. He chuckled. "Bella I'm coming up the stairs!" I shook my head.

"No, no." I mumbled. Edward laughed.

"Love, she's already been let in the house. She's coming whether you want her to or not." I sighed in defeat.

"Bella, I hope you are dressed, I'm coming in!" I sat up horrified. Did the kids hear that comment? They must have because Alice just about screamed it. I felt my cheeks burn and looked to Edward who looked as concerned as I did. The door open and we both looked over at Alice. "Good morning!" she sang. I couldn't form words, my mind not working as fast as it should have been.

"Alice where are the kids?" Edward asked for us. Alice shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"Down stairs with the boys." She said smiling. I nodded in relief, sagging against Edward. "Wow Bella, you're white as a ghost. Are you feeling alright?" I shook my head without opening my eyes.

"I'm tired Alice." I said softly. Edward rubbed my back soothingly and I leaned into his touch. Alice rolled her eyes.

"No more late night activities for you two." She said tsking. I blushed reflexively and Alice giggled. "Come on, come say hello to your two nephews!" she said smiling. I grinned, forgetting my exhaustion and crawled out of bed. Edward got out as well and followed Alice and me downstairs to find Tristan and Jared, Alice's one month old twin boys.

They were the perfect combination of Alice and Jasper. Alice's inky black hair and Jasper's bright blue eyes, Jasper's lanky build and Alice's infectious smile. They were identical down to their little matching outfits, apart from their names embroidered on the chest.

"They keep getting cuter and cuter every time I see them!" I cried, picking up Tristan. I cradled him gently in my arms, rocking him softly and memorizing his features. "He is beautiful." I said looking up at Alice. She was beaming.

"Aren't they!" she exclaimed, clapping.

"Best dressed boys around." I said nodding in approval. Alice's smile was blinding.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and looked down at Tristan. He smiled, speaking softly to the infant. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked softly. Edward nodded and lifted Tristan from my arms, cradling him perfectly. I felt my heart throb, seeing him holding the baby, completely happy and comfortable. It was beautiful.

.:Edward:.

Seeing Bella with Tristan had made my heart swell. It was beautiful to see her fall in so naturally with the infant. I already knew that she was good with kids between 6 and 15, but now I realized, she was good with all children. She was a natural mother and I briefly regretted that I would not be able to see her raise a child, starting in the womb. I could only imagine how beautiful she would look pregnant.

"Would you like to hold him?" Bella asked, looking up at me. I nodded and lifted Tristan from Bella's arms. He was so small and memories of when my girls were that small came flooding back to me and I felt light tears spring to my eyes. When had they grown up? When had they gone from infants, to children and now, Emma a teenager?

I rocked Tristan gently, enjoying the feeling of holding an infant in my arms again. I looked over at Bella who was beaming.

"You look amazingly sexy right now." She whispered against my ear. My body shivered as I looked down at her and smiled.

"I can't even begin to describe how amazing you looked holding him." I whispered back. Bella blushed my favorite crimson and ducked her head. I laughed softly and kissed the top of her head, making sure Tristan didn't rock too much in my arms.

I smiled and turned to Alice who was talking to Simon about some animal rights movement.

"Alice?" I asked lightly. She stopped, mid-sentence and looked up at me.

I had always had a strange relationship with Alice. It was as if she always understood what I was about to do, even without me mentioning it, and I always knew what she was thinking. When we had briefly 'dated' if you could call it that, in high school, we had hardly needed to speak at all. Words were just for the convenience of others.

Alice studied my face for a moment before glancing at Bella. Her eyes flickered back over to me and I nodded. Her eyes lit up in excitement and I shook my head to silence her. She nodded and glanced at the kids. She nodded twice. She could only really handle two at this point. I nodded my thanks and turned back to Tristan, our silent conversation starting and ending within a few seconds. All I had to do now was call Emmett.

.:Bella:.

Shortly after Alice and the twins left, Edward excused himself to make a phone call. I wasn't sure who he needed to contact but I nodded and sat in the living room with everyone else. "Mom?" I looked up at Jodi who was looking at me.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked smiling at her.

"Do you think you and dad will have any more kids?" That got the attention of everyone as all six pairs of eyes landed on me. I bit my lip.

"I don't know sweetie." In truth, seeing the twins had got me thinking about it and seeing Edward with an infant had made me want to have another child. I wanted a child that was a bit of Edward and a bit of me. I wanted us to create a life.

Of course we hadn't even discussed that. Heck, we hadn't even discussed marriage! I was sure me bringing up the subject of future children would freak him out. "Do you want more siblings?" I asked the kids. They all sat and thought on it a moment before they all nodded.

"I think it would be fun to not be the baby anymore!" Clara exclaimed happily. I chuckled and ruffled her hair as I heard the door bell ring. I frowned and stood up, walking toward the front door. I pulled it open and frowned.

"May I help you?" I asked the woman. She was absolutely gorgeous, with thick caramel hair and warm green honey eyes. She had smooth pale skin that was flawless and her smile was infectious.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm at the wrong address; I'm looking for Edward Cullen?" I nodded slowly, still unsure.

"He's here though he is on the phone. May I ask who you are?" I was hoping it wasn't another ex wife he forgot to mention. The woman laughed the most perfect laugh I've ever heard.

"Oh my dear, it's quite alright. There is no need to worry. I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

.:Edward:.

I tried calling Emmett, but getting a hold of him on a Sunday morning was like trying to wake the dead, and my efforts today were futile. I sighed and left him a message before returning back downstairs. I heard the kids talking animatedly and I frowned. I walked into the living room to see Carlisle and Esme on the sofa between the kids. The boys seemed a bit shyer at first, but warmed up almost instantly. Bella sat uncomfortably, fidgeting with her hair. I caught her eye and smiled, reassuringly to her. She nodded and I walked over. "Mom, dad. What a surprise this is." I said smiling. Mom jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug, very similar to Emmett's hugs.

"Oh Edward she's perfect." Esme whispered in my ear as she pulled away. I nodded in agreement and hugged Carlisle.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Carlisle nodded.

"I'm good son. I'm good. How have you been?" I shrugged and sat next to Bella, instantly taking her hand in mine.

"I've been really good." I said smiling at Bella. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance with knowing smiles. "So what brought you two here?" I asked. Mom and Dad lived still lived in Forks which wasn't terribly far but wasn't all that close either. They hardly ever visited anymore unless it was an emergency.

"Oh we just wanted to see you sweetie. You never come and visit anymore." Esme pouted. I chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry mom. I'm just really busy." Carlisle nodded knowingly.

"How is work going?" I sat back, falling into the usual conversation with my parents. We had it almost every time we saw each other.

"It's good. I've been able to work better hours lately which allows me to spend more time at home." I said smiling at Bella. She grinned back at me.

"And what do you do my dear?" Esme asked Bella. Bella turned to her and smiled.

"I own a small bookstore close to the kid's school." She said softly. Esme smiled.

"Really? That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. Bella smiled more freely and I chuckled.

"So how long are you guys planning on staying in town?" I asked curiously.

"Well we were going to stay for a week or so but it seems your house is full now." Carlisle said chuckling. Bella bit her lip and looked over at me.

"If you need a place to stay, my house is empty at the moment, but only about a five minute drive from here." She offered. Esme and Carlisle glanced at each other in surprise.

"Oh dear, you don't have to," Bella shook her head.

"It's no problem at all. It's just sitting there, with no one in it." She said smiling genuinely. Esme and Carlisle glanced at me and I smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I said smiling. Carlisle nodded.

As it was with Alice, I had an almost pyschic bond with my father. Not many words were needed for us to converse. He glanced over at Bella before looking at me. I nodded, glancing at the kids. He seemed to get the message and nodded slightly. I smiled my thanks and turned to Bella and Esme who had started talking about the book store Bella owned. I heard someone's stomach growl and we all looked over to Jodi. She blushed lightly and we all laughed.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Bella asked standing. Everyone nodded eagerly and Esme stood.

"I'll help you." I was relieved to see Bella's responding smile.

.:Bella:.

I was stressed at first to be meeting Edward's parents. I was still in my pajamas, teeth unbrushed, hair unwashed. I was a mess. Not the most ideal time to meet them.

Despite my horrible physical appearance, Esme and Carlisle embraced me and the boys with open arms. They were so warm and welcoming and friendly, I knew, without a doubt, they were Edward's parents.

Esme was wonderful to talk to. We prepared a large brunch for the entire family, talking and getting to know each other the whole time. I was very fond of Esme and I had a feeling she felt the same about me.

"You know Bella, I have to tell you, I didn't think my son would find someone after Tanya left him. It always worried me, him raising three girls alone. I wanted him to move back to Forks. But seeing you two together and to see his girls love you and your boys love him, I'm glad he refused to move. If he had, he may never have met you, and that would have been a travesty." I blushed at her comment and smiled shyly.

"Well, I have to agree with you. I am very glad he didn't move." I said honestly. Esme smiled and turned back to the fruit she was slicing. "You said you were from Forks?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "My dad lives there. I spent half my life up there." Esme looked in surprise.

"Really? What's his name?" She asked curiously.

"Charlie Swan. He's the Police Chief." I explained. Esme beamed.

"We know Charlie well. He's an old family friend." I blinked in surprise.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Esme grinned.

"Yes, when the boys were younger they were always getting into trouble and we got to know Charlie quiet well." she joked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I know how boys can be." I said nodding. Esme grinned at me.

"They are wonderful boys." she said gently. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." I said honestly. Esme sent me a warm smile and we went back to cooking.

The rest of the day was spent easily, hanging out around the house with family, just enjoying everyone else's company. It was the prefect day.


	20. Chapter 17

C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N

.:Edward:.

Bella was outside, playing with the kids when I came over and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Love, may I have the pleasure of your company tonight for dinner?" I asked softly. She looked at me and smiled.

"What about the kids?" I shook my head.

"My parents said they would watch them." I said pulling her closer to me. Bella smiled and kissed me gently.

"Then I would love to join you for dinner." She said sweetly.

"Good." I was excited, nervous and anxious for tonight. Tonight, I was going to make everything official.

"So can I ask what you have planned?" Bella asked curiously. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's a surprise Love." She sighed and nodded.

"How did I know?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

.:Bella:.

I was excited and nervous about tonight. It was our first night alone since our first date and I was sure all the important topics would be hit tonight. Our relationship was plunging forward but still restrained by cords. We needed to either slow our progress, or cut the cords before it was too late.

At about five thirty, I went into the house to get ready.

After a long hot shower, I stood in the closet, staring at the options of clothing I had here. Most of my dressy things were at my house, hanging in my closet.

I sighed, ready to give when I spotted an unmarked clothes bag hanging in the back of the closet. I hadn't noticed it before and wondered if it was Edwards. I walked toward it and found a small note on the hanger.

Bella,

Even though I have twin infant boys doesn't mean I can't still help you get ready for a date. I had a feeling you would need this. There are shoes and accessories in the bag below. Wear it all and have fun for me.

-Alice

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Even when she had two newborns at home, she still managed to help me through the torturous event of dressing myself.

An hour later, I had blow-dried my hair giving it some volume and applied make up how Alice had taught me. It wasn't as good as Alice usually did, but it sufficed. I took a deep breath and walked to the garment bag taking it and slowly unzipping it. I pulled out the dress and gasped. It was absolutely stunning.

It was a floor length satin gown with a high beaded neck line and a small slit above my breasts. The neck continued on the back, beaded and left a large portion of my skin of my back exposed. It was silky black and I was completely stunned. This was so elegant. What did Edward have planned?

.:Edward:.

I had the evening planed to a tee. All I had left was to anticipate Bella's reaction. I knew she would be excited about some of it, but other parts, I wasn't sure about.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I patted my pocket to make sure everything was still there. I nodded satisfied when I felt bulkiness of my pocket. I was sitting with the kids in the front room, waiting for Bella. I heard a throat clear and my eyes snapped up. Bella looked absolutely stunning. The dark of the dress contrasted against her snowy skin, making it glow. The fabric clung to her curves deliciously and I felt myself growing harder just at the sight of her.

"Mom you look gorgeous!" Emma cried standing. Bella's cheeks blushed the most tempting color of red and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks Emma." She said softly.

I stood and moved toward her slowly, taking her in. When I reached her side, I took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You look exquisite my Love." I said making her cheeks deepen in their color.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. I kept her hand wrapped in mine as I turned to the kids.

"Alright, we're going out. Please behave." They all nodded and I turned to my parents. "Thanks again." Esme nodded.

"Of course Sweetheart, now you two have fun. We'll handle everything." I nodded and smiled, leading Bella outside to my car.

.:Bella:.

We drove for about ten minutes until we pulled up to a small restaurant. I glanced at the sign and my jaw dropped. "Edward, you need reservations for months for this place." I said looking over at him. He sent me his heart stopping crooked grin.

"Well we got lucky." He said smiling. I bit my lip.

"You didn't pay our way in, did you?" I asked, knowing full well that was something he was likely to do. He laughed and shook his head, stepping out of the car and coming around to help me.

"Of course not Love. The owner's daughter was recently in the hospital and he was a fan of my professionalism while I work. He told me to call him whenever I wanted to come here and it would be done." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"That's wonderful." I said smiling. He nodded and handed the valet boys his keys, leading me inside. The restaurant was elegantly decorated in gold and red. All the staff wore red shirts and black slacks and blended in well with the décor.

Edward walked up to the hostess and smiled. "Two, for Cullen." He informed her. She nodded, looking down at her book a moment before looking back up and smiling. I noticed she didn't eye Edward as if he were a slab of meat but instead looked at him as if he were a very important customer.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said grabbing two menus. I looked over at Edward, startled and he grinned.

We followed the waitress up a set of stairs, on which I held on to Edward tightly so I wouldn't fall, and to a small, secluded balcony that sat under the perfect full moon. There was a table set up and one elegant rose sitting in a perfect crystal vase. Edward helped me into my chair and then sat down. The hostess handed us our menus and disappeared. I smiled at Edward.

"Edward this is stunning." I said smiling. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." I shook my head.

"I love it." I looked out over the balcony to the city beyond. It was a perfect night.

"Love, what would you like to eat?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked back at the menu and bit my lip.

"I think I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I said nodding. Edward smiled.

"I'll have the same." I looked up to see a waitress take our menus and move away. I looked over at Edward.

"When did she appear?" Edward chuckled.

"I thought maybe you didn't hear her." I blushed and Edward's hand came up to me cheek and stroked it gently. I leaned into his touch subconsciously and smiled at him. "Love, there was something I wanted to ask you." He said gently. I nodded and he took my hands in his, taking a deep breath. Butterflies flew in a flurry in my stomach and I suddenly felt nauseously nervous. Was this it? Was this the moment I had been dreaming about for weeks now? Was he going to propose?

.:Edward:.

I was strangely nervous and my throat was uncomfortably dry. I looked up into Bella's deep brown eyes and found the love I sought. Pulling strength and courage from her, I took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Bella, you know I am in love with you. I have been since we met and everyday with you just makes my life brighter. Bella you mean the world to me and the girls and I love you and your boys so much.

"Bella I know we haven't known each other long, but I know that there is no one else I would rather wake up to. There is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. No one I want to tell exciting news to or to comfort. You are it Bella. So I guess I'm wondering, Bella, would you do me the highest honor and marry me?" I asked, slipping on to one knee and pulling out the small velvet box. I opened it for her and she gasped.

"Oh Edward." She had tears in her eyes and I waited patiently for her answer. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you." She said happily. I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing each knuckle. I looked up at her and brushed away the tears that had spilled. "Edward this ring is stunning." She breathed. I smiled.

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring. She wanted me to give it the right girl. I didn't even think about giving Tanya this. I think it was always meant for you." Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." She breathed. I smiled and kissed her softly.

.:Bella:.

I couldn't stop glancing at the ring. It was a white gold band with a circular diamond in the center of a flower. It was positively stunning.

"Love, there is something else I wanted to ask you." I looked up at him, waiting. "I want to adopt the boys, so they legally become my sons." He said slowly. I stared at him in surprise. It was an amazing idea; I wish I had thought of it myself.

"Edward that's a perfect idea!" Edward smiled in visible relief. "Only if I can adopt the girls though." He nodded and smiled.

"I would be honored." I grinned and sipped my water.

The rest of our dinner passed quickly. The food was amazing, as expected and I was happy to be with Edward, my fiancé.

Fiancé. The word rattled around my head and I smiled. I was beyond happy. I was ecstatic.

"Love, would you like to dance?" he asked standing. I heard soft music coming from the patio below us and I smiled.

"Sure." I said taking Edward's hand and standing. He pulled me into his arms where I was happiest.

"I love you so much Bella." I smiled at him.

"Not as much as I love you." I argued. Edward grinned and shook his head.

"No, not a chance." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, savoring the feel of his body pressed against mine, his warm scent filling me to the core. He was perfect.

.:Edward:.

Bella and I danced for what felt like a lifetime. I couldn't get enough of her.

I was holding her against my chest twirling us around slowly when we heard a soft ringing coming from her purse. She pulled away and dug through the clutch, pulling out her cell phone. She frowned at the number and pulled it open.

"Hello?" I waited patiently for her. I watched her face grow pale and her eyes wide. "What?" she whispered. I was instantly on alert.

"Love what is it?" she wasn't aware of me though. She was staring off into space. I took the phone from her and put it against my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this?" the woman asked.

"Dr. Cullen." I informed her. She seemed startled before she spoke.

"Where did Isabella go?" I glanced at Bella and lead her to a chair.

"She seems to be in shock. What did you tell her?" My tone was accusing, though I didn't mean it to be.

"Her father had a heart attack. He's in the hospital." The woman explained. I was startled.

"What hospital?" I asked, grabbing my coat and pulling Bella to her feet.

"In Seattle. They just transferred him." I nodded.

"Thank you, we'll leave right now." I said hanging up the phone. I pulled Bella along with me, gently. She was still in shock. "Come on Love, let's go see your father."

.:Bella:.

I felt someone pulling on my arm, but I didn't know whom. All I could think about was Charlie. Was he alright? Did he make it? Would he make it?

I felt a sob rip through my chest.

My father had always been there for Jasper and me. Even through the divorce and only seeing him during the summers, I had loved spending time with him. We were so much alike, Charlie and I. Jasper had inherited my dad's quiet strength, but everything else of him was Renee. But me, I was all Charlie. He was my rock. Between him and Jasper I never would have made it through the horrific events that happened when I was 16.

I couldn't lose him.

I didn't realize that we were at the hospital until Edward's velvet voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and realized Edward was helping me out of the car. I walked inside quickly, following Edward.

He led us down a series of halls until we reached one door. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Charlie was lying on the bed, tubes attached to him in what seemed a random fashion. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. I walked to his side and took his hand in my own. "Dad?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "Daddy?" I felt sobs overwhelm my body. Edwards's strong hand rubbed soothing circles into my back and I curled into his chest, keeping Charlie's hand in my own. I was overwhelmed with my emotions.

I felt Charlie's hand move and I shot up, looking at him. He looked over at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey Kiddo." I jumped up from Edward's lap and hugged Charlie.

"Oh dad you scared me." I sobbed. He patted my back gently.

"Sh, Bells, it's okay. I'm alright." He said softly. I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you." I nodded and bit my lip.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He smiled.

"I could do with some food." He said smiling. I choked out a laugh and nodded.

"Sure thing, just wait right here." I said standing. Edward stood asking silently if he should go. I shook my head. "Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan." I said introducing them. Charlie nodded to Edward who nodded back.

"Hello Edward. How is your brother?" Charlie asked with a small smirk. Edward smiled and I choked out a laugh. I had forgotten they knew each other.

"Still the same old Emmett." Edward said smiling. Charlie laughed lightly which sounded more like coughing.

"I'll be right back." I informed them. I stepped out into the hall and started toward the nurse's station. I approached and smiled at the nurse on duty. "My father is awake, I was wondering if he could get some food." I said gently. She looked at me and nodded.

"What room?" she asked grabbing a pen. I told her the room and she smiled at me. "I'm glad he's awake. I'll send a doctor to check on him and get him some food." She said smiling warmly. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said turning around. I started back to the room stopped, just outside the room, taking a deep breath. I felt faint. So much had happened tonight and I couldn't catch my breath. An unfamiliar hand slid on my shoulder and I whipped around in surprise. I sucked in a breath in shock.

"Bella I finally found you." I felt my vision blur and turn black as I passed out, my mind completely collapsing under the stress of my night. My last memory before falling were of the two deeply unsettling hazel eyes that were watching me like a hawk.


	21. Chapter 18

C H A P T E R E I G H T E E N

.:Edward:.

As soon as Bella left the room, Charlie looked at me. "I didn't know you and Bells knew each other." he said frowning.

"I only met her about two and a half month ago." I explained sitting back in my chair. Charlie nodded.

"So, uh," Charlie said clearing his throat. "Are you guys dating?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded.

"Yes we are." I said. Charlie nodded.

"And you know that she has three boys?" Charlie asked eyeing me. I nodded.

"Yes actually I have three girls all about the same age as the boys, I'm sure you've met them when we go to visit my parents." Charlie looked over at me, and rolled his eyes.

"Edward, I haven't seen you since you divorced that Tanya girl." He said giving me a pointed look. "She's not still around is she?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No Sir. She's very much out of the picture." I promised. Charlie nodded.

"There was always something off about that girl. She was always where the trouble was, but a bat of her lashes and my deputies always let her go." He said in a disapproving tone. I laughed sadly.

"I remember." I said quietly. "Charlie," I said sitting forward. Charlie looked up at me, his brown eyes so similar to Bella's. "I know it seems really sudden, especially since you didn't know Bella and I were dating until now, but I want you to know, I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, apart from my daughters of course." I said slowly. "I can't picture a more perfect person to spend the rest of my life with. I would like your permission for her hand in marriage." I said formally. Charlie looked surprised before he nodded.

"I know you Edward. You were a good boy and now you're a good man. I know you'll look out for my girl and her boys. I'm trusting you with my baby girl. She's been through a lot, take care of her." He said seriously. I nodded.

"Charlie, so long as I live I promise I will do everything in my power to never see her hurt ever again." I promised. Charlie nodded with a small smile.

"You're a good man Edward. I couldn't be happier with Bella's choice." I laughed.

"Me neither." I said grinning. I heard the door open and looked up to see Jasper rush into the room.

"Dad?" he asked worried. Charlie smiled.

"Hey Jazz." He said tiredly.

"Dad the hospital called me. How are you?" he asked pulling up a chair. Charlie waved his hand rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine now. Just waiting on Bells. She's bringing me some food." Jasper nodded and looked up at me.

"Hey Edward. Thanks." I nodded and stood.

"I'm going to see how Bella is doing." I said leaving to give Jasper and Charlie some privacy.

I headed out of the room when I saw a small crowd of nurses and doctors ahead. Curious, I started toward them. When I got closer to them I felt panic surge through me seeing what they were standing around. Bella.

I pushed my way through them and knelt down by her.

"Love?" I asked stroking her beautiful cheek. I noticed a man kneeling by her and glaring at me.

"Who are you?" he spat. I glared at him and turned to Angela who was watching me carefully.

"Angela will you prepare a bed for Bella in room 205. I'll just keep her with her father." I said picking Bella up easily. Angela nodded and ran off. The man stood and glared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"That's really none of your concern." I said coldly. I felt Bella stir in my arms.

"Edward?"

.:Bella:.

I could hear my angel talking. He didn't sound happy. "Edward?" I asked forcing my eyes open.

"Shh, Love I'm here." I nodded and could feel his arms under me.

"Edward I'm tired." I said pressing myself against his chest.

"I know Love, just rest." I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Bella?" that voice made my eyes snap open. I looked over and cringed.

"Edward put me down please." I said softly. He nodded stiffly and placed me on my feet but keeping his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath, and spoke trying to keep my tone even. "Hello Tyler." I said calmly. Edward stiffened next to me.

"Bella who is this guy?" Tyler asked in disgust. I glared at him.

"This is Edward, my fiancé." I said coldly. Tyler's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"What?" I nodded.

"How could you be getting married?" Tyler asked, honestly perplexed. I glared at him.

"What did you think I was going to sit around wallowing after you left us?" I spat angrily. Tyler looked surprised.

"Bella, you never dated. I had to practically beg you to go out with me. Do you expect me to believe you've changed that much?" he asked smugly. I shrugged lightly.

"Edward is better at persuading." I said casually. Tyler looked up at Edward's smug grin back to my matching one, stunned.

"You slept with him!" he accused. I glared at him.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you." I growled.

"Bella, you wouldn't sleep with me until after we were married." He pointed out. I shrugged.

"Like I said, Edward is better at persuading." I heard familiar voices down the hall and turned to see six kids turning the corner. One of them spotted us and they all ran over.

"Mom! Dad!" they cried. I pulled Jason into a tight hug as soon as he was close enough. "How is he?" he asked concerned.

"He's fine sweetie. Just resting." Jason nodded, relieved.

"Daddy? Is Grandpa okay?" Luke asked Edward. Edward nodded.

"Grandpa is okay." He clarified. I looked over to see Tyler watching us, stunned. I saw Jason and Simon glaring at him coldly.

"Why don't we go see Grandpa?" I suggested. Everyone nodded and turned to walk down the hall. I looked at Tyler and shook my head.

"I'm going to suggest staying away from us from now on." I said firmly. He opened his mouth to object when Edward pulled his arm around my waist.

"I'm going to suggest you leave, now." He said in a dangerous tone. We turned around and walked back to Charlie's room, leaving Tyler standing in the hall. When we got in there, the kids were all crowded around Charlie, Esme and Carlisle in the corner watching.

"Grandpa, this is Emma, Jodi and Clara. They are our sisters!" Luke explained. Charlie smiled at the girls.

"Hello girls. We met when you were all really little. I'm Grandpa Charlie." He said smiling. The girls smiled at him.

"I remember you." Emma said nodding. Charlie smiled at her.

"These are daddy's parents." Luke continued. "Grandma Ezzy and Grandpa C." I chuckled at Carlisle and Esme's nicknames.

"Nice to see you Carlisle, Esme." Charlie said smiling. Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"You too Charlie. I only wish it could have been on pleasanter terms." Esme said sadly. Everyone nodded and there was a knock on the door. We looked up to see a nurse step in. She handed Edward a clipboard and a small case.

"Would you like to take care of it?" she asked kindly. Edward nodded.

"Thank you Angela. I'll buzz you when I'm done." Angela nodded and stepped out. I looked at Edward quizzically.

"Because you passed out, it's hospital procedure to draw blood to make sure you are alright." He explained. I felt my stomach clench and my face grow pale.

"What?" I asked horrified.

.:Edward:.

Bella was white as a ghost. "What?" she asked horrified. I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Love, I'll do it and it'll be over in a flash." She bit her lip, unsure.

"Edward, you know I'm fine." She said frowning. I shook my head.

"It's either I do it or another doctor." I said sadly. Bella sighed and sat on the spare bed that the nurses had brought in.

"Fine." She said sighing heavily. I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Don't worry Love, I'll make this as painless as possible." I promised she nodded and held her arm out.

I worked quickly, talking to Bella the whole time to distract her and myself. It had taken all my self-control not to hit Tyler in the hall, even thinking about him made my blood boil.

The kids helped too, talking to Charlie, Carlisle and Esme giving us a constant conversation and constant noise. I finished quickly and pulled the needle out, putting a cotton ball and bandage over the small wound. Bella looked up at me, startled.

"That's it?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's it." She sat up and frowned.

"I didn't even notice." She objected. I grinned.

"What can I say? I've got the magic touch." I teased. Bella's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed red. I froze, remembering who was in the room. I turned around slowly to see everyone talking though Jasper was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I ducked my head and left the room to drop off the blood.

I got back to the room and sat on the bed next to Bella. She yawned and I kissed her temple. "Should we head home? Your dad will be fine tonight and I'll pick him up as a patient tomorrow." Bella smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you." I nodded and kissed her temple again.

"Alright kids, we're going to go." I announced.

"Ah dad do we have to?" Luke whined. I nodded.

"It's very late and mommy's tired." I said patting his head. He pouted but nodded. We all in turn said goodbye to Charlie and filed out of the room.

When we got to the parking lot, Jasper said his farewells as we walked to our own cars. "Well, we had to bring Bella's car as well as our own. We didn't have enough room." Esme said smiling. I nodded.

"That's fine." Bella said yawning.

"Dear why don't you go with Edward, I'll drive your car back. You look exhausted." Esme said kindly. Bella smiled weakly.

"Thanks." I led Bella to my car and helped her in, strapping her to the seat.

We drove home in silence. Bella was playing with the ends of her hair, staring out the window as I drove.

We were the last ones to get home. Everyone was already dressed for bed and saying goodnight. I said goodnight to my parents who were sharing the guest room for tonight, as I led Bella to our room.

When we got to our room, Bella turned to me and smiled.

"Will you help me Edward?" she asked turning her back to me. I studied the smooth silkiness of her back and frowned. "Zipper." She clarified. I nodded and reached for the zipper, pulling it down slowly, letting my fingers trail her soft skin. She shivered and when the zipper was all the way down she turned to face me. She smiled seductively and let the dress drop from her shoulders. I sucked in a deep breath. She was wearing a black lace bra and panty set that left little to the imagination, yet covered enough to make me want to rip it off of her. I bent down and pressed my mouth against hers.

"You are too irresistible for your own good." I said against her lips. She giggled and slipped her arms around my neck, bringing her body closer to mine. I felt the lace covering her breasts rub against my chest and moaned. "Bella." I picked her up and moved us to the bed quickly. She giggled again and hitched her legs around my hips. I could feel the heat radiating out of her and pressed against her harder, angry at the clothes blocking me from her. I felt her small hands tug at my shirt and I ripped it off, half the buttons going flying. Her nails raked up and down my back deliciously. I felt her reach for my pants when a small buzzing came from them. Bella pulled away and frowned.

"That's new." She said frowning. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It was the hospital.

"Love it's the hospital. I have to take this." She nodded sadly and I answered the call. "Hello?" I asked. This better be good.

"Edward?" I recognized Angela's soft voice and immediately softened my tone. Angela was too nice to yell at.

"Yes, what's wrong?" I asked. Angela let out a breath.

"Is Bella there?" I nodded.

"Yeah hold on." I handed Bella the phone. "It's Angela, the nurse at the hospital." Bella took the phone and frowned.

"Hello?" she asked.

.:Bella:.

I hated whoever was on the phone. I watched Edward's face as he spoke then handed me the phone. "It's Angela, the nurse at the hospital." I took it and frowned. Was it Charlie? Was he okay?

"Hello?" I asked unsure.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"Yes, this is Angela, right?" I asked. Angela confirmed it was her.

"Bella, I'm sorry to call you, but I have your blood test results." She said slowly. I froze. Was something wrong with me?

"Okay." I said slowly. Angela took a deep breath.

"You're pregnant." I was frozen in shock. Suddenly I sat up, disentangling myself from Edward. I moved so fast he ended up falling on the floor in shock.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Congratulations Bella." Angela said, unsure. I bit my lip.

"Um, thanks, I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up. Edward looked up at me from the floor.

"What is it?" he asked rubbing his elbow. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 19

C H A P T E R N I N T E E N

.:Edward:.

"I'm sorry, I heard you wrong. What?" I asked standing. Bella's eyes were large and glassy, filling rapidly with tears.

"The blood test said I was pregnant." She said quietly. I sat back, stunned. I was going to be a father again? "Edward?" I looked up at Bella. Her eyes had grown larger if that was even possible with unshed tears and I could see her bottom lip quivering in her effort not to cry. I crawled onto the bed, beside her, pulling her to me. "Do you… is this, okay?" She asked shakily. The fear and uncertainty in her voice broke my heart.

"Oh my Love, there is nothing that could make me happier." I said earnestly. She looked up at me surprised, her fingers curling around mine.

"Really?" she asked unsure. I nodded.

"Bella, I love you so much. And between us, we have six amazing children. One more would just add to the love." I assured her. She smiled weakly at me and pulled her arms around my neck. I scooped her up and cradled her in my lap.

"I'm so happy Edward." She whispered against my chest.

"I am too Love. You have no idea." We sat like that for a while, just sitting. Eventually Bella drifted to sleep in my arms. I changed her into her nightshirt and laid her in our bed before curling in next to the amazing woman carrying my growing child in her womb.

.:Bella:.

I woke up and stretched. I turned to see Edward's side of the bed empty. I frowned and sat up. I heard shuffling in the closet and turned glanced over to see Edward buttoning his shirt. He smiled at me, an act I easily responded. "Good morning Love. Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Why is it quiet?" I whispered, trying not to break the unusual silence. Edward chuckled softly.

"The kids are at school." I frowned. Was it Monday already?

"Oh," I said sitting up. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling love?" I bit my lip.

"Hungry. I think I'm going to go make some breakfast." Edward nodded with a small chuckle. "I'm going to schedule an appointment with my OB/GYN. I never thought I'd be going back to see her." I said giggling. Edward smiled and kissed me as I stood up.

"And, you're okay with this?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm more than okay. I'm excited to have a little one again." Edward smiled and kissed me.

"Good. I'm glad." I smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to make some food. Are you hungry?" Edward shook his head.

"I have to get to work. But will you meet me for lunch?" I nodded.

"Oh course. Have a good day." I said pressing a sweet kiss into his lips. He smiled.

"Thanks Love. You too." I nodded and watched him leave the room, grabbing his watch and coat on the way. I headed over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I lifted up my tee shirt and cocked my head, examining it. It was still completely flat of course, but soon enough I was going to swell, expanding to accommodate another person. I smiled and patted my tummy softly.

"Hey baby. It's mommy. I can't wait to see you grow." I whispered. I knew the baby was no more than a clump of cells right now, but that didn't matter. It would, in roughly nine months, be a living, breathing person. I smiled and pulled my shirt down suddenly very excited.

.:Edward:.

"Good morning Edward." Jessica cooed. I nodded to her politely.

"Morning." She flinched at my lack of response. "Will you make sure the patient in room 205 is under my care?" I asked. She nodded and glanced at her charts.

"Charlie Swan?" she asked looking up at me. I nodded.

"Yes, thanks Jessica." I moved away before she could respond. I went first to Charlie's room to check up on him. He was sitting up and watching baseball recaps on the news.

"I missed one Hell of a game." He said glancing at me. I nodded.

"As did I." Charlie nodded. "How are you feeling Charlie?" I asked picking up the clipboard at the foot of his bed.

"Alive and if I was standing, I'd be kicking." He said smiling and leaned back into his pillows. I laughed and examined his charts.

"Well Charlie, you're looking much better. Is there anything that feels wrong?" I asked looking up at him. Charlie shrugged.

"I feel fine, a bit worn out but I'm fine." I nodded.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get you out of here soon so don't get too cozy." Charlie grinned.

"Good. I hate hospitals." I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to make my rounds. Just tell a nurse if you need me or anything." Charlie nodded.

"Will do, thanks Edward." I nodded and left the room. I was overwhelmingly relieved to find that Charlie accepted me. Even though I had known him since I was 16 it didn't mean he would automatically be okay with me marrying Bella. The fact that he had approved meant more to me than I had thought it would.

.:Bella:.

Because I didn't need to go into work today, I decided to go visit Alice. I'm sure she would want to know first about my pregnancy but I wouldn't tell anyone until our kids knew.

"Bella!" Alice cried throwing open the door. She pulled me into a tight hug and I chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Alice." I giggled. Alice pulled away and dragged me inside the house. I laughed and sat in the kitchen where Alice was making soup.

"So how was your date? No, how is Charlie?" She asked looking up. I shrugged.

"The Date was amazing, Charlie nearly gave me a heart attack." I said putting my elbows on the counter and pushing my hair out of my eyes. Alice squealed and attacked my left hand.

"Bella! It's gorgeous!" she cried. I smiled.

"You are the first person to notice. I think everyone else was too preoccupied with Charlie last night."

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" she squealed. "Can I plan your wedding?"

"You planned my last wedding." I objected. That wedding had been a nightmare. The entire world had been invited it seemed and I had been forced into a big fluffy gown that suffocated me.

"Bella this one will be whatever you want." She promised. I bit my lip in thought and Alice pouted. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I have veto power and the wedding guests will be kept to a minimum." I said strictly. Alice squealed and wrapped me in a tight hug. She pulled away instantly and looked at me. I was subconsciously rubbing my stomach lightly. Alice gasped.

"You found out!" she said pointing at me. I frowned.

"What?" Alice nodded.

"I knew you were pregnant. I figured it out when I came to visit with the boys. You practically had 'Pregnant' stamped on your forehead." I blushed and Alice giggled.

"Don't worry, you probably haven't told the kids yet so I'll keep it to myself." She promised. I shook my head.

"Stupid psychic pixie." I mumbled. Alice giggled and danced back to the stove.

"Oh Bella, I have the best idea." She squealed. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. "You look so much like Jazz when you do that." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"You going to tell me your great idea?" I asked. Alice shook her head and I sighed. "Didn't think so."

.:Edward:.

I felt two small hands cup my eyes from behind me and smiled. I knew who it was without having to look. I could smell her and I knew her hands anywhere. "Hello Love." The hands slipped away and I turned to see her, hands on her hips, pouting.

"How do you always know?" she pouted. She looked incredibly irresistible with that pout on her lips. I smiled and kissed her.

"Lucky guess." I said softly. She smiled and wound her arms around my neck pressing her soft lips into mine. "Shall we go to lunch?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let me just go say hi to dad." I nodded and followed her to Charlie's room. Charlie was sitting watching another game. He smiled when we came in.

"Hey Bells. Edward." He said nodding. Bella smiled and hugged him.

"Hey dad. How are you feeling?" she asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I'm fine." Bella nodded.

"Well we were about to go get some lunch. Do you want anything while we're out?" Charlie smiled.

"I forgot how much you spoil me Bells." She smiled. "But if you're going anywhere with Turkey Subs, I'll take one." Bella chuckled.

"Alright dad. I'll see you later." she said kissing his cheek. He nodded.

"See you two later." I took Bella's hand and smiled once more at Charlie before leading Bella out to my car.

.:Bella:.

By the time the kids got home, I had decided on telling them about the pregnancy. I wasn't sure how yet, but I knew I wanted them to know as soon as possible. "Mom! We're home!" I looked up to see the kids come into the kitchen.

"How was school?" I asked putting out a plate of food for them. They all smiled.

"Good." I nodded biting a carrot stick. Edward was going to come home early tonight so we could tell the kids together. He was due home in about an hour.

"Emma got asked out today." Jodi said giggling. Jason and Emma both sent her a steely glare.

"Really? By whom?" I asked curiously. Emma shrugged.

"A senior wanted me to go to the dance with him." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled.

"What did you say?" Emma shrugged.

"I said no. I don't want to be his arm candy." I smiled.

"Good for you." I said proud. I had a faint idea that before I had met Emma, she would have said yes to the senior. "What about you Jase? Did you ask anyone?" He blushed lightly and I smiled.

"No." Emma smirked.

"He's too embarrassed to ask her." She said smugly. Jason glared at her.

"Who?" I asked curiously. Jason sighed and Emma grinned.

"Kate Robbins, my best friend." I smiled at Jason who was hiding his face in his hands. I grabbed a cucumber slice and thought a moment before speaking.

"Well I wouldn't know how to ask out a girl, maybe this is a conversation for your father." I said smiling. Jason nodded; slightly relieved I wasn't going to give him a lecture about dating. I would save that for Edward. "and Emma, who do you want to go with?" I asked. She blushed and Jason smirked.

"No one." She mumbled. Jason laughed. I looked to him and he shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not saying. I want to hear Emma say this." Emma sighed.

"He doesn't even go to our school!" Emma cried exasperated. "I just saw him walking by one day. He's gorgeous!" she cried. I laughed. I noticed that the younger kids had all grown bored with our conversation and I could hear the TV in the living room.

"Was it like a onetime seeing or will he be around often?" Emma shrugged.

"I have no idea. I hope I see him again. He is literally the most attractive man I have ever seen." I laughed and heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Luke and Clara screamed. I smiled and bit a piece of celery.

"Hey guys." He said laughing. Edward appeared in the kitchen, one kid under each arm as they squealed happily. I laughed and gave Edward a kiss before he put them down.

"You're home early." I noted. Edward nodded.

"Hospital was slow today." I nodded. "So shall we tell them now or later?" he asked softly. I shrugged.

"Maybe over dinner?" he nodded.

"Good idea."

.:Edward:.

I glance at Bella and nodded. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, silencing the table. "Kids, your father and I have some news." She said slowly. They all looked at her, then me.

"Last night when we were on our date, I asked your mother to marry me." Everyone grinned in excitement.

"A wedding!"

"Can I be the flower girl?"

"Finally!"

I chuckled and looked to Bella. She bit her lip and spoke. "That's not all." Everyone quieted down and waited. "Last night I got a call from the hospital. They had my blood test results." She paused, unintentionally building up the suspense. "I'm pregnant." There was silence before someone spoke.

"We're going to have another sibling?" Jason asked. Bella and I nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" Bella asked nervously. Luke raised his hand.

"Yes Luke?" Bella asked.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" he asked. Bella smiled.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Luke considered it for a moment.

"I want a sister. Because if it's a boy, daddy won't play with us anymore. He'll want to play with the baby." He explained. I frowned.

"That's not true. I love you all and no one can replace any of you. If it is a boy, it'll just mean one more to play with football with, if it's a girl, one more to play dress up with. No one is getting replaced." I said, desperately hoping they would understand. Luke nodded.

"Then I'm really excited about having another brother or sister." He said grinning. Everyone else nodded and I looked up to see Bella had tears in her eyes. She smiled at everyone, the happiness clear in her deep expressive eyes.


	23. Hidden Chapter 4

H I D D E N C H A P T E R F O U R

.:Jason:.

I had been waiting for dad to propose to mom for weeks now. That had been very expected and I was surprised it had taken him this long to ask. What I hadn't anticipated was mom getting pregnant. I wasn't sure how to handle the thought of another kid in our family. I knew, being the oldest, I had to set the example for my siblings, but I honestly couldn't picture another member of our family. I mean, we were a complete family. We had the protective teenage older brother, the attention loving sassy teenage older sister, a brainiac middle son, an athletic, competitive middle daughter and two loving little kids who did whatever they were told as long as they got a pat on the head from mom and dad at the end. What more did we need?

I wasn't sure what else would fit.

"Jason?" I looked up from my bowl of cereal and turned my attention to Clara.

"Yeah?" she bit her lip.

"How did mommy get pregnant?" Emma glanced up at me and smirked. I sent her a glare and turned back to Clara.

"Did you ask mom?" Clara nodded.

"She told me daddy planted a seed in her tummy. What kind of seed did he put in there?" she asked. Emma bit back a laugh and I fought for words.

"Um, Well… I… He…" I couldn't think of what to say. Clara was watching me expectantly. "He planted a special seeds only boys have." I said lamely. Clara nodded in thought.

"Do all boys have them?" she asked. I nodded meekly and she smiled.

"Thanks Jason!" she said jumping up. She kissed my cheek and skipped to the living room. Emma burst into giggles as soon as Clara was gone.

"That was… really… smooth!" she said between laughs. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah thanks for the help." She giggled.

"Sorry, but it's too much fun seeing you squirm." She said taking her bowl to the sink. I chuckled.

"Yeah, right." Emma flashed me a grin before washing out her bowl. I turned back to my cereal and sighed. I guess we would just have to wait it out and see how the new baby would fit in.

.:Emma:.

Watching Jason struggle to explain sex to Clara in so many words was more than amusing. His cheeks had flushed and his eyes went wide as he tried to describe how women got pregnant. It was probably the highlight of my week.

After finding out mom was pregnant, I wasn't sure how to feel. I mean, I was excited, but a baby? That meant more than likely I would be helping out a lot with the changing and the bathing and babysitting and when the time came, driving him or her around. I wasn't sure I wanted that sort of commitment hanging over my head. I didn't want mom and dad to depend on me to babysit. I wanted a free life.

I was mostly scared. I knew that this baby would look to me as a second mom and I was afraid I wouldn't live up to the standards mom set. She was so kind and sweet and perfect at being a mom, unlike Tanya. I had learned from Tanya how to not be a mother all my life, now I only had a few months to learn how to be a good mother from Bella. I was scared I wouldn't fit the role or wouldn't be good enough. I was afraid of failing.

I knew it was silly, worrying about being a good second mom when I should focus on being a good older sister, but the baby would already have two older sisters. I wanted to be special. I wanted to be close to him or her in ways my other siblings weren't.

"Hey Em?" I looked up from the sink and over to Jason. He was twirling his spoon around in his bowl absently. "Want to go for a walk?" I examined his face a moment before nodding. I put the bowl in the dishwasher and dried my hands before following Jason out to the front door. "Mom Em and I are going on a walk." Jason called up the stairs. There was a soft thump before she responded.

"Okay, make sure you have your phone!" she called. Jason rolled his eyes, patting his pocket and nodding before slipping outside. I followed him and we headed for the park. We walked in silence until we reached the swings. We sat down and Jason turned to me.

"How do you feel about this?" I didn't need to ask what he was talking about. I knew. I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I'm excited and scared I guess." I confessed. Jason frowned.

"Explain." He said softly. So I did.

.:Simon:.

"And then daddy put a special seed in mommy's tummy that only boys have and it'll grow into a baby!" Clara exclaimed excitedly. I nodded.

"Who told you all that?" I asked. She smiled.

"Mommy and Jason." I laughed.

"Right, well that's nice for them." I said nodding. Clara frowned.

"Simon aren't you excited?" she asked putting her small hands on her hips. I bit back a laugh.

"Yeah I am. I'm just not as expressive as you." She frowned and stuck her tongue out at me after a moment. I stuck my own tongue out at her and she giggled. She climbed onto the couch next to me and smiled.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" she asked. I frowned in thought. I had been contemplating this since mom announced her pregnancy. I wasn't sure what I would prefer.

"I don't know. What about you?" I asked. Clara smiled.

"One boy, one girl." She said nodding. I rolled my eyes.

"That would be too fairytale for me." I said shaking my head. Clara giggled.

"Well I want one of both." She said nodding. I chuckled.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." She smiled. "But I don't really care. As long as I get along with them and they stay out of my room I'll be fine." I said smiling. Clara giggled and leaned her small head on my shoulder.

"Silly." She mumbled, turning her attention to the TV. I chuckled. Silly indeed.

.:Jodi:.

Luke and I were playing soccer in the backyard. I wasn't letting him win though he wanted to. I was making him earn it. "Jodi!" he whined. "Can't you let me score?" I shook my head.

"You've got to earn it short stuff." Luke frowned.

"I won't always be short! One day I'll be taller than you!" he promised. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, enough talk. Let's play." We played for another ten minutes before we broke for water.

"Jodi?" I looked over at Luke who was sitting on the grass, exhausted. "Do you want another sister?" I frowned.

"No, I think I want a brother." I said nodding. Luke looked over at me and frowned. "Well I've grown up with sisters. I've never grown up with brothers. I think it will be fun." I explained. Luke nodded.

"I want a sister." He declared. I nodded.

"Do you think mom will have a girl?" I asked. Luke shrugged.

"Maybe?" It was more of a question than an answer. I laughed.

"Well whatever mom has, I'll be happy. I'm excited to have another sibling." And I was. I was excited to have a baby around the house. I knew if anything, this baby would bind our family much more permanently now and I was more than grateful for that.


	24. Chapter 20

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y

.:Bella:.

It had been almost a month since Edward proposed. We had just closed escrow on our dream house and had started moving in when Alice announced she wanted the wedding to be at home.

"It's perfect. The lawn is huge and we'll have plenty of room. Plus, it's gorgeous." She said smiling. I agreed with her. The new house was perfect.

"Alice, I was talking with Edward. We want to get married before the baby is born. Preferably before I swell. I don't want to wear a maternity dress." I told her. Alice nodded.

"I figured as much. So I made this." She pulled out a huge foam board with a nine month time line mapping out my pregnancy, complete with color, stickers and glitter. "I was thinking we could have the wedding here." She said pointing to an area on the time line. I nodded, unsure of what I was looking at. If Alice said it was a good time, it would be a good time. I pretended to listen to her as I unpacked the kitchen supplies. The kids were still at school though they were due home soon.

Though our new house was further from the school, we discovered there was a bus that would pick up and drop them off at the end of the drive every day. I was ecstatic about that. I wouldn't have to take them to school every day.

Alice continued to talk as I put away all the cups. By the time Alice had explained in full detail all her plans, I had finished unpacking the kitchen. "Perfect." I said glancing around. Alice smiled.

"I think so too!" she cried. I looked over at her and smirked before moving to the living room.

I heard the front door open and walked around to see the kids coming through the door. "Hello." I greeted them all. They all nodded and greeted Alice and I. I heard one of the twins coo from the living room and Alice grinned, dancing over to pick him up.

"How was school?" I asked smiling. Everyone shrugged except Emma who looked like she was going to explode.

"I saw him again!"She cried happily. I frowned.

"Who dear?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"My dream guy!" I laughed, recalling her mentioning something about the hottest guy she'd ever seen.

"Oh? Where?" Emma smiled.

"Well we were getting on the bus when he passed us. He was walking with some seniors from our school!" she cried excitedly. I smiled.

"Did you catch his name?" Emma sighed and shook her head.

"No." she said sadly. I chuckled.

"Well keep looking." I encouraged. Emma nodded and danced upstairs to her room to work on unpacking.

Over the past month, we had been packing both my house, and Edward's, deciding on what to keep and what to sell. In the end we ended up selling Edward's house to Esme and Carlisle and keeping my house to rent out.

We even had new tenants moving in. Angela, the nurse from the hospital Edward worked at, moved in with her husband Ben and their two kids, Jeremy and Joan who were seven and five.

I was opening another box when I heard a knock on the front door. Frowning, I went to open it. I was beyond surprised to see who it was.

"Hey Bells."

.:Edward:.

I got off work at around six and drove straight home. When I got there, I spotted an unfamiliar truck sitting beside Bella's car. I parked in the garage and walked into the house. I heard voices coming from the kitchen and frowned. Who was here? "Love?" I called. I heard a chair scraping the floor and a dish clatter.

"Edward! We're in the kitchen!" she called happily. I walked to the kitchen to see a tall Native American man sitting at the counter. He was young and looked fit and I was instantly on guard. Bella danced over to my side, giving me a sweet kiss. "How was work?" she asked happily. I nodded.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Edward, I want you to meet Jacob. Jake's dad and Charlie are best friends and I practically raised Jake growing up." She said smiling. "Jake, this is my fiancé, Edward." She said proudly. Jake stood and shook my hand. He was easily three inches taller than me.

"So Jacob, how old are you?" I asked curious. He laughed, a deep throaty sound.

"I'm 19." He said smiling. I nodded. He seemed to be a bit… mature for nineteen. I turned to Bella and smiled.

"Love where are the kids?" She smiled.

"I told them all they weren't allowed to come down stairs until dinner. I want them to finish unpacking." I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I'll go get them." I said eying the food on the stove. Bella laughed and nodded. I moved to the stairs and started up them. "Kids?" I called. Doors opened and loud voices surrounded me.

"Dad?" they all asked. I nodded, hugging each of them.

"Why don't you guys come down stairs? Dinner is ready." I said smiling. Everyone nodded and raced down the stairs. I looked up the next flight of stairs. "Emma! Jase! Dinner!" I called. I heard them yell responses and I walked back down to the kitchen. Bella was handing out plates of food to everyone. Jason came down stairs and smiled at Jacob.

"Hey man." He said slapping hands with Jacob. Jacob smiled back at him.

"How are things?" Jason shrugged.

"You know." Jacob nodded. Bella handed Jason a plate when I heard a sharp gasp. I looked up to see Emma frozen where she was, staring at Jacob. He was looking back at her in the same state of shock. I looked back and forth between them for a moment before it clicked. Oh crap.

.:Bella:.

Emma was completely frozen where she was. "Emma?" I asked softly. Her body relaxed though she didn't speak or tear her eyes from Jake. "Emma sweetheart?" Her eyes dragged over to me, communicating silently that Jake was the one. The guy she had seen, been crushing on for months. I felt my throat close and dry. I looked over at Jake to see he looked positively entranced by Emma. I looked over at Edward who was torn between angry and upset. "Oh." I said a little stunned. "Edward?" He looked over at me and I bit my lip. "Kids, go ahead and start eating. Your father and I are going to talk." I said moving to Edward's side and pulling him out back onto the patio. As soon as I closed the door Edward sat down on the steps heavily. I walked over and sat next to him.

"This can't happen." He muttered after a moment. "She's only 14." I nodded, trapped in my thoughts. "She can't fall for him." He said angrily.

"Edward. I'm not thrilled about this either." I told him gently. "But they are both young. It could be just a fling." It was wishful thinking and both of us knew it.

"Bella, they had the look. Both of them. The same look I get when I look at you. The same look my parents get. The look that says, 'I've found my other half'." I nodded and sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked after a moment. Edward frowned.

"I know what I would like to do," I shook my head.

"Something that doesn't end in castrating Jacob." Edward frowned and mumbled, "Darn." I sat a moment and thought before speaking. "I think we should set down some ground rules." I explained slowly. "She's not allowed to date until she's sixteen. He'll be 21 by then." Edward growled but I ignored him. "Maybe we can deal with all of that then." I suggested. Edward moaned.

"Why me? Why my baby girl? Why?" he demanded. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around him, his own arms instantly coming around my shoulders.

"I don't know Edward, but we'll figure this out." I said gently. He nodded and was still a moment before he shot up. I stumbled a bit and he reached out to steady me.

"They are alone in the house." He said horrified. I frowned and watched him run back inside. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. I was going to marry a drama queen.

.:Edward:.

Dinner was a tense event. I made sure Jacob and Emma sat as far from each other as possible. I didn't want him to even be here but Bella insisted on letting him stay. Neither of them said anything, but I caught them on several occasions, staring at each other. This was aggravating.

"So Jacob." I said clearing my throat. His gaze snapped from Emma over to me. "Are you a student?" he nodded.

"I'm a senior at the local school in La Push." I frowned.

"A senior in high school?" he nodded. A spark of hope light in me. Was he stupid? Did he get held back?

"I had to drop out of school last year to help out my dad, so now I'm back making up my senior year." He explained. Damn. There goes that candle of hope.

"So do you have plans after school?" Jacob nodded.

"I want to open up my own shop. I love working on cars and I'm a pretty good mechanic." I raised an eyebrow, hoping this was the break I needed.

"What kind of pay does that make?" I knew I was probably overstepping my bounds, and I was proved right when Bella and Emma both hissed at me. I shot Bella a desperate look and she rolled her eyes.

"So how are Rebecca and Rachel?" Bella asked Jacob. He smiled.

"They are good. They are both married and Rachel is pregnant with a little girl." Bella smiled.

"You should send them my love." Jacob nodded.

"Sure will."

.:Bella:.

Edward stayed quiet the rest of dinner and I was glad. I didn't trust him to say anything more and I'm sure he felt the same. I had been surprised when he had brought out the interrogation on Jake but not necessarily opposed to it. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jake, but with my daughter? I wasn't sure. I had only really known Emma a few months, but I loved her as if I had given birth to her. I was just as protective of the girls as Edward was and the thought of Emma dating, even Jake who I practically raised, was unsettling to me.

The only upside I could see was that if I told Jacob to wait, he would wait. He would back off and deflect any of Emma's advances. I knew I had Jake's respect and trust so that was a major bonus. I just didn't know if Edward would see any good in it.

When we finished dinner, the kids all stood and started clearing the table. I stood as well and glanced at Jake. "Jake come take a walk with me." I said nodding to the back yard. I glanced at Edward who sighed a bit in relief and nodded. I led Jake outside and started toward the forest. We remained silent until we reached a porch swing Edward had put out there. I sat down and Jake followed. We were quiet a moment before I spoke. "Jake," I didn't know how to word this. "Jake. I want to know what you think of Emma." I said slowly. Jake nodded, expecting as much.

"I don't know Bells. I've never felt such a strong pull to anyone. It's like she's this magnet and I'm drawn to her even though I don't know her. She's kind and funny and protective of the one she loves. She's perfect Bells and I'm stunned because I gathered all this in the first moment I laid eyes on her." He said frustrated. I nodded.

"Jake do you know how old she is?" Jake looked over at me and shook his head. "She's 14." Jake groaned and threw his head back. "Jake as a family rule, no one is allowed to date until 16. If you want to date Emma," Jake nodded his head furiously in a yes. "Then you can't until she's 16." Jake let out a deep breath

"Two years?" I nodded. "I'll be 21." I nodded again.

"Look Jake, I know you. I know you will respect this family rule, but Emma has a history of acting out. She might, rebel against our rule and I need you to stay strong and keep to it. Of course I won't know if you do break the rule, but I need to trust you." He nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Okay Bells. I won't let you down." I nodded with a small smile.

"Look, this isn't easy for me. Technically I only met Emma a few months ago, but I legally adopted the girls and Edward adopted the boys. So Emma is my daughter and I love her as if she had come out of my own womb. I don't like the idea of her dating anyone, even you." Jake remained quiet. "And I know you. Edward is even more upset. My suggestion? Try to win us over. Especially Edward. Show us why we should trust you with our daughter." Jacob nodded.

"I think I can do that." He said nodding. I smiled.

"I hope you can."


	25. Chapter 21

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y O N E

.:Edward:.

Jake finally left after his talk with Bella. I had never been more relieved in my entire life. Bella thought I was being over dramatic, but I knew she felt the same way I did.

"Emma?" I looked up to see Emma pause just as she was about to leave the room. She turned to face Bella and me as we sat on the couch.

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly. Bella bit her lip.

"We need to talk." She said finally. Emma's eyes flickered upstairs before she turned back to us and nodded. She walked to the couch and sat across from us. Bella took a deep breath. "We need to set some ground rules." Bella announced. Emma frowned.

"Such as?"

"Such as you are not allowed to date until you are 21." I said firmly. Bella rolled her eyes at me as Emma's jaw dropped.

"Not 21, 16." Bella corrected. I frowned unhappily. Emma still looked upset.

"But Jake will be 21 by then." I nodded happily.

"Which means you can't date him until you are 18." I said happily. Bella shot me a glare.

"What!" Emma shrieked.

"Look Emma, we know that seems like a long time, but you can date other boys once you turn 16." Bella tried to reason. Emma shook her head.

"I don't want to date other boys!" she screamed. "Look I don't know what it is but there is something about Jake. He's the one for me. I can feel it." She insisted. I felt my stomach roll uncomfortably. I didn't like hearing Emma proclaim she had found her soul mate. She was only 14! "Plus mom you've known him all his life! Doesn't that earn him a little trust?" Emma pleaded. Bella sighed.

"Sweetie, I have known Jake all his life, but our relationship has always been those of siblings. Now things have changed and he wants to date my daughter. All new protective feelings are coming out in me and because I have never dealt with Jake as the kid who wants to date my daughter, I don't know how he will react to my rules or expectations. This is new ground for all of us and until we all get our bearings on it, I think these rules are important." Emma looked close to tears as she looked to me.

"Daddy?" she asked, her large green eyes staring at me. I felt the urge to cave under her gaze and fought it.

"Don't look at me Emma. If I had it my way you wouldn't be dating until you were 21." She looked back to Bella.

"Look Emma, I know it's hard. But give us some time. One day you'll have kids and you will understand. But until then, you have to trust us. Let Jake prove to us how worthy he is of our daughter." Bella said calmly. Emma took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

"Fine, I can respect that. But you guys have to promise to try to get along with him and we have to invite him to all the family get-togethers now so that he can prove it to you both." I looked over at Bella and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I grumbled. Emma smiled and stood up. She hugged us both, kissing our cheeks.

"Thanks. I love you guys." She said happily. We nodded and she skipped upstairs. Bella looked at me and frowned.

"That went a lot smoother than I thought it would." She said slowly. I nodded.

"It's the first time Emma and I have ever disagreed and not yelled at each other." I said frowning. Bella giggled and placed a kiss under my jaw.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you." She giggled. I looked down at her and smiled.

"And what, pray tell, are you rubbing Miss Swan?" She blushed beautifully and sat up on her knees to press a kiss into my lips.

"Want me to show you?" she whispered against my lips. I grinned and picked her up, carrying her to our bedroom on the first floor, away from all the other rooms in the house.

.:Bella:.

I woke up to the glorious smell of coffee. I looked up at the clock and blinked. I vaguely remembered Edward waking me up to say goodbye earlier. It was now 10:30 a.m. and there was a large cup of hot coffee on my night stand. I sat up and sipped it eagerly. There was a light knock on my door. "Come in." I called between sips. Jason slipped his head in and smiled.

"Morning mom." I smiled at him and patted the bed next to me.

"Morning Jason. Thanks for the coffee." He nodded and sat next to me. "So what is this about?" He smiled slowly.

"Well I was hoping we could go to the DMV today so I could get my permit." I glanced over at my calendar in surprise.

"Oh." He looked at me hopefully and I nodded. "Well, who is going to watch everyone else?" Jason frowned.

"Can't Emma?" I frowned.

"That's a lot of responsibility to place on a 14 year old." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I already talked to her. She said she'd do it." He said eagerly. I smiled and sipped my coffee.

"Alright, let me shower then we can go." Jason jumped up excited and I chuckled. I made my way over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I glanced at myself in the mirror and frowned. I lifted Edward's shirt and glanced at my tummy. It was still flat as ever though I looked slightly bloated or full, as if I had eaten too much. I frowned. It was still too early to be really showing.

I shed the shirt, blushing when I realized my panties were still somewhere in our room. I stepped into the warm shower and smiled, instantly relaxing. I could already tell, today would be a long day.

.:Edward:.

"Well Mr. Cooper. How are you doing today?" I asked. Though he had left the hospital months ago, he still came in weekly for checkups.

"Edward, what did I tell you?" I chuckled.

"Right, sorry Allen." He smiled. "So how are you?" he shrugged.

"Same as always. Stephenie my eldest is pregnant again." He said rolling his eyes. I chuckled. "She's got a five year old girl and a two year old boy. She told me she's having another boy." I smiled.

"Tell her I say congratulations." Allen nodded.

"What about you? How are things going with Bella and the kids?" I couldn't help the smile that took over my face at the mention of Bella.

"Things are going really well. We actually moved in together, the wedding is in less than a month and she's pregnant." I said all in one breathe. Allen took a moment to process all I had said before he grinned.

"Congratulations!" he said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I moved to his chart and smiled. "Alright, I need to take your vitals now." He nodded and I set to work.

"So do you know what she's having?" I shook my head.

"She's only two months pregnant." I explained. Allen nodded.

"Do you know what you want?" I looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't really mind what we have. She could pop out six kids and I'd be happy, so long as they were ours." I said smiling. Allen chuckled.

"Don't bite your tongue with that remark. You watch, you'll end up with six more girls." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know if I could handle that. My eldest daughter just found the man of her dreams last night. Talk about nightmare." I said shaking my head. Allen nodded in understanding.

"Is he a biker?" I shook my head.

"I wish, that way I could justify hating him. No he is some 19 year old student who takes time off school to help his father out who is in a wheelchair." I said bitterly. Allen nodded and grimaced.

"Ouch, that's a bummer." He said sympathetically. I nodded.

"And what's worse, Bella has known him all his life, practically raised him and she says he's a really good, caring kid." Allen frowned.

"What does he want to do with his life?" I smiled faintly.

"Mechanic." Allen grinned.

"Did you ask him about the finical stability of that?" he asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Yes and I just got yelled at by Emma and Bella." Allen snapped his fingers and frowned.

"Darn." I nodded. "Wait, you said he's 19?" I nodded. "Isn't Emma 14?" I nodded. "How does that work out?"

"She's not allowed to date until she's 16 and then she's not allowed to date anyone over 18 until she's 18. So I at least have four years." Allen nodded.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. My younger daughter Becca found her 'soul mate' when she was 15. She told me they were made for each other. It was hell keeping them apart. But as soon as I learned to stop fighting it, it became easier." I nodded.

"How old was the kid?" Allen grimaced.

"23." I frowned and shook my head.

"When did you finally stop fighting it?" Allen frowned sadly.

"After they eloped as soon as she turned 18. I didn't even get to see their wedding. I'm telling you now Edward, don't fight this or you're going to miss out on the rest of her life." I nodded, glad for the words of wisdom.

.:Bella:.

It was official. My eldest son Jason could drive. He had passed the permit test with only two wrong and immediately following his test, we signed him up for driving lessons. He was ecstatic. I was just glad we would finally have another licensed driver soon. I was starting to think we would need a bus to fit us all in one vehicle.

When we got home, I was glad to see the house still standing, the kids all in their rooms, unpacking.

"Kids we're home." I called tossing my keys in the bowl by the door. I heard footsteps pound down the stairs as everyone bombarded Jason with questions. Did he pass? How many did he miss? Was it hard?

I smiled and moved to the kitchen, pulling out some frozen pizzas and turning on the oven. I was feeling exhausted this today more than usual. I wasn't sure if it was from my rigorous work out last night or the pregnancy. The oven beeped signaling it was heated up and I popped the pizzas in. I set the timer then poured myself a glass of iced tea.

"Mom!" I looked up to see Clara and Luke jumping excitedly.

"What?" I asked frowning. They were beaming.

"Come look what Emma found!" they cried. I frowned and followed them outside to the back yard. I groaned when I saw what the excitement was about. Emma had a small brown puppy in her arms and was beaming. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Mom look!" she cried happily. I sighed. The puppy was young and had no collar.

"Emma," I groaned. She clutched the puppy defensively.

"Mom, just give him a chance." She encouraged. She set the squirming puppy on the floor and it ran to me, licking my ankles excitedly. I bent down and picked it up. It squirmed excitedly and licked my arms before reaching for my face. I laughed and pet his soft head. He looked as if he were smiling at me. I was instantly hooked.

"You know who he reminds me of?" I asked no one in particular. Emma grinned.

"Jake?" she asked. I looked over and cocked an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yeah, this puppy reminds me a lot of Jake." I said scratching his ear. Emma jumped up grinning. I could feel my other kids surrounding me, all holding their breath. I sighed. "He can stay, but only until your father gets home." I said sternly. They all yelled in excitement. I put the puppy down and Emma grinned.

"I'm calling him Jack." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Jack! Let's go!" she said clapping her hands and running inside. The puppy followed behind eagerly.

"Don't let him pee on anything!" I called. Emma nodded and disappeared inside along with all the other kids. I sighed. I was going to have to make a stop at the vet to make sure this dog was healthy. I could already tell we were going to be keeping it.

.:Edward:.

I got home at my normal time. As soon as I walked in the door there was a small brown ball of fluff attacking my feet. I frowned and bent over to pick it up. A dog? He squirmed in my arms and tried licking my face. It was hard to resist smiling.

I set my brief case down and carried the puppy into the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch watching the kids read a dog training book. "No look, it's that way." Simon said shaking his head. Emma frowned.

"No, look at the picture. That's wrong." She insisted. Bella glanced up and smiled at me. I moved and sat next to her, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"What's this?" I asked petting the puppy in my arms. He instantly curled up on my lap. Bella giggled.

"That's Jack. Emma found him today. I already took him to the vet, he's extremely healthy." She informed me. I nodded, petting the dog behind his ear.

"So I take it we're keeping him?" I asked frowning. Bella giggled.

"I told the kids it was up to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Great, set me up to be the bad guy." Bella grinned.

"Well you were last one here." She said smiling. I grinned.

"Well now that I've met this monster I kind of like him." I admitted. I looked up to see the kids crowding around us, all looking hopeful.

"Can we keep him dad?" Emma begged. I looked down at the now sleeping puppy in my arms. I sighed heavily.

"Who's going to feed him?" Clara and Luke raised their hands. "And pick up after him?" Emma nudged Jodi and Simon who grudgingly raised their hands. "And walk and groom him?" Emma and Jason raised their hands. I nodded and looked at the puppy. "Alright. He can stay." They all cried excitedly. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"The pleasure was all mine." I admitted.


	26. Hidden Chapter 5

H I D D E N C H A P T E R F I V E

.:Jason:.

Jake. Emma liked Jake. And now, Jake liked Emma. Great.

I wasn't a mean older brother, I wasn't abusive or exceedingly bossy, but I was protective. And Emma, whether we were blood related or not, was my younger sister. In the months we had been living together, Emma had become one of my best friends. I would kill for her as I knew she would for me. I loved Emma as a sister, a best friend. At first I had thought I was attracted to her, but after that fateful day after school when we decided we wanted to spite our parents and date, starting with an attempt at kissing each other, we realized our relationship ran a different course. Now we were tighter than ever She was the one friend I told everything to.

On the other hand, Jake was a good friend of mine. I had grown, looking up to him as a big brother, a guide to life since we never had a stable father figure. Jake was my role model and confidant.

And now my two best friends wanted to date. DATE! How was I supposed to deal with that? Sure it may seem fine to any outsider, but I didn't want Jake to date my sister. I didn't want him to hurt her like I had seen him hurt other girls. He was never, good in relationships. I think it was because he was always secretly crushing on my mom, but still. He would date girls who would be head over heels for them, and he'd break up with them after a few weeks, sometimes days because they just 'weren't what he was looking for'. I didn't want Emma to have to go through the same fate as all those poor girls. I didn't want Jake to break Emma.

There was a knock on my door and I looked up to see Emma poking in. "Can I come in?" she asked softly. I nodded, leaning back against my head board. She came in and sat on the foot of my bed. She folded her hands and bit her lip. "Are you mad at me?" I thought about my answer a moment before speaking.

"Not mad at you. Frustrated, upset and worried but not mad." She frowned.

"Explain that." She asked, snuggling her feet under my thick navy blue duvet. I sighed.

"Well I'm frustrated because I don't know what to do. I'm stuck between two options. Upset because my two best friends want to date and worried because I don't want to see you get hurt." I confessed. Emma frowned.

"Why would I get hurt?" I bit my lip.

"Em, Jake doesn't have the best track record with girls…" she cut me off.

"I don't have the best track record with guys either, but you're not worried about him getting hurt." I shook my head.

"He's not my sister." She bit her lip and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Jason, are you worried he's going to replace you?" Emma asked after a moment. I hadn't looked at it that way but in a way it made sense.

"I guess. I'm just scared. You're my sister, I don't want to see you get hurt and I can't help but feel protective of you.

"But you're right. I am worried he'll replace me. Like maybe once you start dating you'll go to him with all your problems and concerns. You'll share all your random thoughts with him and be best friends with him. I feel like I'm getting cut out of the loop." I admitted. Emma's face dropped in sadness and she crawled up to my side, wrapping her tiny arms around me.

"Jase, I love you. You're the best friend a girl could have. The best brother anyone could ask for. There is no one in the world who could replace you in my heart. You have your own special spot and it's not for sale." She said softly. Unexplained tears welled in my eyes and I pushed them away. I pulled Emma in a tight hug and took a deep breath. I guess things would be okay. At least I knew the guy she was dating instead of him being a complete stranger.

Relief danced in my stomach as a single tear slipped down my cheek. "Thanks Em. I really am happy for you." I said softly. Emma smiled at me and squeezed me tighter.

"I know you are. And I hope you find the girl you've been looking for soon. You deserve someone special." She said softly. I smiled.

Yes, things would be alright.

.:Emma:.

"Emma?" I groaned and rolled over. "Em?" I felt a large hand poke my side. I squirmed away. I was insanely ticklish. I looked up to see Jason standing over my bed.

"What?" I whined, glancing at the clock. Jason smirked.

"I have a favor to ask of you." I blinked and sat up, yawning. He sat on my bed and grinned. I glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my gosh it's today!" I cried jumping up. Jason nodded. "Oh my gosh I will so watch everyone while you and mom go to the DMV. Promise me you'll pass." Jason laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing." He said smiling. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Good luck!" I cried excitedly.

The morning passed by uneventfully until I went to go take out the kitchen trash. I walked t the side of the house and heard a small whimper. I frowned and glanced between the trash cans to see a small puppy stuck behind them. How he got back there was beyond me. I moved the trash can quickly and he bounded into my arms, licking me excitedly. "Hey little buddy. Where is your mommy?" I asked looking around. There was no sign of any other dog. I frowned and turned back to the puppy in my arms.

I heard the car pull into the drive way and grinned. I walked over to the deck in the back yard and sat down, setting the puppy on the floor. He barked a high pitched bark and licked my legs. I laughed and heard someone come outside behind me. I looked up to see Jodi, Clara and Luke. They glanced at the dog and their eyes grew wide. They instantly ran back inside, Jodi coming out with Jason and Simon and Clara and Luke coming out with mom.

As soon as mom picked up the puppy I knew we were keeping him. I was beyond excited. "I'm calling him Jack." I announced. Mom rolled her eyes. "Come on Jack! Let's go!" I said clapping my hands and running inside. Jack followed behind eagerly.

"Don't let him pee on anything!" Mom called as I slipped inside. I nodded in excitement. My life couldn't get any better.

.:Simon:.

I can't believe mom let us keep the dog. I can't believe dad said yes too. Of course Jodi and I were stuck with the rotten jobs, but we had only volunteered for those jobs so we could keep Jack. I could already tell we were going to have more than one dog. There were just too many kids to share him with. It was really only a matter of time before we went and got another dog. Or a cat, mom would like a cat. Heck, with this land, we could own horses and have enough room. Oh Clara would love that. Maybe I should make some suggestions to mom and dad…

.:Jodi:.

A puppy! A puppy! We have a puppy!

I wonder how hard it will be to convince mom and dad that another dog (or two) would be good to have.

I wonder if I could convince them to let me get a monkey… hm… maybe not.

Though if dad can keep mom happy through her pregnancy, then maybe they'll cave. I'll have to give it a try.

I felt something tug at my sock and looked down to see Jack wagging his tail at me, gnawing my sock. I smiled and picked him up. "Hey Jack. How is it going?" he licked my chin and I smiled. "How would you like some friends?" He barked an adorable high pitched bark and I grinned. "Thought so."


	27. Chapter 22

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T W O

.:Bella:.

"Alice! I'm only three months pregnant! I shouldn't be swelling already!" I cried horrified as I looked in the mirror. Alice bit her lip in thought.

"Well we'll have you wear the backup dress." She said nodding. I glared at her.

"It's not a maternity dress is it?" I asked angrily. Alice shook her head.

"You aren't swelling. It's just a small bump and this dress is an empire waist so it'll cover it and push out your new big boobs." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

The wedding was in a few days and Alice and I were doing some last minute dress fittings. We had completely moved into the house and now it was starting to be decorated for the wedding.

Alice pulled out a dress from the second bag on the rack and presented it to me. It was gorgeous. The lace work all looked really old and the beading was hand sewn. "Alice this is gorgeous." I gasped. She smirked.

"I found it in the huge chest the girls have for dress up." I looked up at her stunned.

"Really?" she nodded and instructed me to put it on. I pulled it on over my head and smiled. It fit my perfectly, hiding my bump and as promised, pushing my new cleavage up. I turned to Alice who was nodding.

"Perfect." She said smiling. I turned back to my reflection and studied it. Alice smiled and started talking too fast for me to understand. She was pointing to my hair then my ears then my neck and so on. I tuned her out easily, focusing on my reflection. I was going to get married to the man I loved more than anything else in this world, in a couple of days. Woah.

.:Edward:.

The boys, Emmett, Jasper and I were all sitting around the living room playing video games. Jasper had the twins in matching car seats, both were sleeping. "Man I'm so kicking your as-" I kicked Emmett and he glanced at the boys. "ask your mom when dinner will be ready." He instructed Luke. He nodded and scurried away. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice save." I mumbled. Emmett grinned.

"So does Bella know what she's having yet?" I shook my head.

"No she's only eleven weeks pregnant. She can find out when she's about 18 weeks." They nodded.

"My money is it's a girl." Jasper said maneuvering his car on screen. The game paused and we all looked over to Emmett who was grinning widely.

"Care to make a small wager on that?" he asked excitedly. I grinned and set down the controller.

"Girl." Jasper said smiling.

"No way, it's a boy." Emmet said shaking his head. Jason laughed.

"No I think it's going to be twin girls." He said jumping in. I shook my head.

"It'll be a boy and girl." I said smiling. I didn't have the faintest idea what it would be, but that seemed to be the safest bet.

"Watch, it'll turn out to be triplets or something." Simon said rolling his eyes. I blinked in surprise. Wow, that would be a lot of kids.

"Alright men, how much are the bets?" I glanced at the boys.

"Five for them, fifty for us." I said nodding. Everyone agreed as I wrote down the bets. Emmett grinned and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"This is going to be so good." He said smiling. Jack barked in agreement.

"And no one is going to tell the girls, right?" I asked looking around. Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Edward?" I looked up to see Rosalie storm into the room. We all sat back and waited. She sighed. "Bella is having a meltdown. Go fix her so we can continue the fittings." She instructed. I nodded and stood up walking swiftly to our room. Bella was standing in her bra and panties and she was sobbing. Alice was kneeling beside her, trying to sooth her. I rolled my eyes and bent next to Bella.

"My Love what's the matter?" she looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She started sobbing as I cradled her and brought her closer to my chest.

"I'm so fat!" she sobbed. I rolled my eyes and noticed Alice and Rose leave the room. "I am too big to be three months pregnant!" she cried. I rocked her gently, trying to sooth her.

"Bella, look at me." I ordered. She lifted her face and looked at me. I smiled gently and brushed her hair from her face. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and don't for one moment doubt that." I said gently. She nodded numbly.

"I just wasn't this big this fast with any of the boys." She whimpered. I cradled her against my chest.

"Bella, not every pregnancy is the same. Did you have morning sickness with any of the boys?" she frowned, her perfect little nose scrunching.

"Yes with Simon and a bit with Luke." She said shaking her head. I nodded.

"Exactly. You haven't had morning sickness this time. It's different." She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder.

"You're right, I don't know what's wrong with me." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Edward." She whispered. I hugged her tighter to me.

"Anything for you my Love."

.:Bella:.

Edward cradled me for another immeasurable moment before I lost feeling in my feet. I sat up and stretched, arching my back and yawning. I heard Edward suck in a breath and I froze. I put my arms down and looked at him. "What?" I asked, tears swelling to my eyes again. Was I not right? Did I not look good anymore?

"Bella, you look so good." He practically moaned. I blinked in surprise and glanced down. I was wearing a black silk lace bra and panty set Alice had forced me into. "You look incredibly sexy right now." He whispered pulling me in for a kiss. I blushed, finding his words hard to believe.

"You're just being nice." I objected. Edward pulled away and looked at me as if I were insane. I suddenly felt his lips pressed against mine so eagerly.

"Your breasts have grown, filling the cup of your bra so full. Your slender waist is even smaller now and your luscious hips are smooth and creamy and so welcoming." He whispered as he placed fevered kisses along my jaw and down my neck. "Your skin looks so creamy in this light, so smooth, like satin." His fingers trailed up my legs, burning fire in their wake. "Your long eyelashes are damp from your tears, making them seem endless as they frame your exquisite deep brown eyes and your lips," he groaned and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my breathing much more shallow than it was moments before. "Your lips are so full and lush, just begging me to capture them in a kiss," he whispered against them. "Begging for me to bite them." He said softly biting my lower lip. I gasped at the sensations running through me. I felt incredibly sexy right now, despite all my insecurities. "Need I go on?" he asked softly, pulling away. I shook my head and pulled him closer.

"Edward I need you." He smiled against my lips.

"What about the kids? Our guests?" he asked gently. I shook my head.

"Alice will keep them away." I insisted. Edward chuckled and wound his arms around me. I growled, frustrated at the space between us and crawled into his lap, straddling him. "There, much better." I said pleased. I could feel the huge bulge in Edward's pants and I ground against it, enjoying the friction of the fabric. He growled and I savored the feel of it rumbling through his chest and vibrating through me. I clawed at his shirt, wanting the offending fabric to be gone. I wanted to feel his chest, to run my nails along his strong back.

He pulled off his shirt, eagerly and tossed it away. I pulled myself closer to him, savoring him.

I felt his hands attack my bra clasp and felt it fall away. I sucked in a sharp breath as the cool air hit my nipples. I pressed my chest to Edward's enjoying the feel of the skin contact.

I had my ankles locked behind Edward as he stood up and laid me on the bed. His mouth left mine and I sucked in a deep breath, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Edward's mouth trailed down my jaw and neck, finding my breasts. I squirmed in pleasure as he licked, nipped and sucked. I moaned in pleasure. "Edward," I panted, not able to take adequate breaths. Edward smiled and pulled away, blowing cool air on my wet skin. My whole body tingled in pleasure and my nipples hardened. The familiar knot formed in my stomach and I ground against Edward. "Edward," I gasped. The knot was agonizingly wonderful. "Edward I need you." I begged. Edward smiled, slipping off his pants.

"What do you need Bella?" he asked, his voice deep and husky. I squirmed from just the sound of his voice. I felt his skilled fingers trace the edge of my panty line and he pulled at the lace. I lifted my hips so he could slide them off. He placed a kiss on the inside of my thigh and I moaned.

"Edward I need you." I repeated. Edward smiled, sliding a finger into me. It felt amazing and I pressed myself down so his finger would slide into me deeper.

"Bella, you're going to have to be more specific than that." He said, trailing kisses up the inside of my thigh. I was throbbing so hard it almost hurt.

"I need… you… inside… me." I growled. Edward smiled, slipping another finger in me.

"I am inside of you." He said innocently. I was panting, trying to regain some of my composure, but it was all gone. Edward's fingers grazed the center of nerve endings that were begging for him. I cried out in pleasure.

"Edward, I need you throbbing inside of me, with me." I cried out. He immediately pulled his hands out of me and slipped off his boxers before crawling up me and kissing me. He smiled and slid into me. I groaned; the pleasure so strong it was blinding. I wrapped my ankles around his perfect behind, making him thrust deeper inside of me. I screamed in pleasure.

"Bella," he moaned my name and started thrusting harder and deeper into me.

"Edward I'm so close." I said, feeling fire raging in my whole body. He grunted in response and I bit his shoulder as the fire completely consumed my body, taking over every cell. Pleasure rocked my body so hard I couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but the amazing sensations crawling over my skin and under it. I felt Edward release into me and he cried out. We lay still a few minutes before he pulled out of me and wrapped me in the soft duvet. "Thank you." I whispered against his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"No, thank you."


	28. Chapter 23

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T H R E E

.:Bella:.

Deep breaths Bella. Deep breaths. I felt someone tugging at my back and then tap my shoulder. "Okay, we're done." I opened my eyes and gasped. The woman standing in the mirror looked nothing like me. The white dress she was wearing hugged her delicate shoulders, the scoop neck and high waist accentuating her cleavage. The long flowing white satin flowed down her body gracefully, making her seem taller than she was and the soft blue chiffon accents made her skin glow. Her hair was up in small ringlets, pinned with tiny white flowers. An elegant floral crown sat on her head making her like almost faerie like. She looked stunning.

I turned to Alice and Rose with tears in my eyes. "Ali, Rose, thank you so much." I cried. They smiled and hugged me.

"Of course Bella. Today is all about you. I want it to be perfect." I smile at their generosity and thoughtfulness. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see the girls come inside. I choked out a laugh when I saw their bride's maid's dresses. It is the same outfits they wore on our trip to the aquarium. "You said low key and happy." Alice explained. I grinned.

"It's perfect!" she smiled smugly and I turned to the girls. "You all look so beautiful." I said smiling. They all examined me.

"Mom you look stunning!" Emma cried. I smiled and hugged her. There was another knock on the door and I looked up to see my father at the door.

"Bella? It's time." I took a deep breath and glanced at Alice and Rose. They nodded encouragingly. I nodded and turned back to Charlie.

"Alright." We walked out to the back door and I watched the girls go out one at a time. First Rosalie, then Emma, then Jodi then Alice who was my maid of honor since Rose was at my last wedding, then Clara, the adorable flower girl. Charlie looked at me and smiled.

"You ready sweetie?" I nodded and gripped his arm.

"Don't let me go daddy." He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Never baby girl."

.:Edward:.

"Bella, my Love, my wife." She blushed and smiled happily at the last name for her. "May I have this dance?" It was our first dance together as man and wife. She bit her lip nervously and I smiled. "I won't let you fall. Ever." She smiled and nodded. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I took her into my arms, making sure to hold her securely before we started to dance. "Bella have I told you how exquisite you look tonight?" she blushed a glorious red and tucked her head down.

"Yes, have I told you how incredibly handsome and breathtaking you look?" I smiled.

"I believe you mentioned it once or twice." She grinned. "Bella, I feel really bad that we can't have a proper honeymoon," she shook her head softly.

"Edward, I don't need a honeymoon. Sure, having one would be nice, but so is the thought of you holding me in your arms every night for the rest of forever." She said softly. I felt my heart swell with love.

"There is no place I would rather be." I said kissing her forehead. She smiled and I twirled her around with the music. She giggled lightly and I grinned. The song came to an end and Bella smiled, pulling me in for a gentle kiss. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She said smiling. I smiled and wrapped my arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you forever, Isabella Marie Cullen." She smiled the radiant smile I loved so much and kissed me one more time before we pulled apart. The DJ announced it was time for the father daughter dance and Bella rolled her eyes before finding Charlie. I turned to my girls and smiled. "Who wants to dance first?" Clara and Jodi raised their hands. I smiled and picked up Clara in one arm and twirled Jodi around with the other. We danced until the song was half way done before I put them down and went to find Emma. I smiled at her and lead her out to the dance floor. One thing she had inherited from me was her ability to dance.

We waltzed easily around the dance floor, keeping perfect time. "You look beautiful." I complimented. She was wearing the same dress I had seen in the pictures from the aquarium. It was a deep red satin dress and she looked so grown up in it.

"You look pretty good yourself." She said smiling. I grinned and kissed the top of her head. The song came to an end and we continued on dancing through to the next one.

I hadn't danced with Emma since she was a little girl. I was rediscovering just how fun it was. We twirled around until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see Jacob, standing awkwardly. "I'm sorry sir, but do you mind if I cut in?" Emma sent me a pleading look and I silently groaned.

"Fine. But hands where I can see them." I said letting go of Emma. She hissed at me angrily and I gave her a stern look. Jacob took up position and started leading her in the same dance we had just been doing. I watched him closely, but he remained a complete gentleman. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked down to see Bella smiling at me.

"Edward, let them dance." She said softly. I nodded and took her into my arms. She was right. It was my wedding. I shouldn't be worried about my daughter and who she was dancing with. I trusted her.

.:Bella:.

"Bella, welcome to the family." I smiled and hugged Esme tightly.

"Thank you Esme. Really. It means so much to me." I said honestly. She smiled.

"Bella, you have been a part of this family since I've met you. You and the boys complete the small family Edward has. Together you all make a whole and I cannot be happier about it." She declared. I felt my eyes water at her kind words.

"Thank you Esme." She grinned and patted my stomach lightly.

"I can't wait to meet this one." She said smiling. I grinned.

"It seems no one can wait." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. I smiled and hugged Angela and Ben.

"Congratulations." Angela said warmly. I smiled.

"Thank you so much and thank you for coming!" I said happily. Angela smiled.

"Oh we wouldn't miss it!" Angela had been one of the nurses at the hospital that I actually got along with. Mainly because she wasn't trying to flirt with Edward every chance she got, but also because she was sweet and honest and funny. She was quickly becoming a good friend of mine. "I have some news." She said shyly. I nodded and waited to hear what it was. "I'm pregnant." I grinned and hugged her.

"Oh Angela that's wonderful! How far along are you?" she grinned.

"Two months." I smiled.

"Ange that'll be great! Our kids can grow up together!" Angela smiled.

"I like that idea." I nodded in agreement. I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist and I turned to smile at him.

"Edward Angela is pregnant too!" I said happily. Edward smiled.

"Congratulations." He said warmly. Angela smiled and glanced at Ben who was mirroring Edward's position.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Love but it's almost ten." I was surprised to hear the time. I nodded and excused myself, hugging Angela and then Ben. I followed Edward around the reception area, looking for Alice or Esme.

"What are you two still doing here? I told you, we'll watch all 100 of your kids." Alice said, popping up out of nowhere. I nodded.

"Thank you Alice. For everything." She nodded and waved her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You love me. Now go." She commanded. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Shall we go say goodbye to the kids?" I nodded and we made our way around the floor saying goodbye to all the guests and our children. Finally when we had found the last one, we left.

I was still in my wedding dress and Edward was still in his tux when we arrived at the hotel. Edward grabbed the duffle bag that was in the trunk and gave it to a bell boy to take up to our room. Edward led me to the check in counter and smiled. The woman working eyed Edward then glanced at me, her smile turning into a scowl.

Edward led us upstairs to our room and I just about fainted when I saw it. It was the most gorgeous hotel room I had ever seen. It looked like a stylish London flat instead of a hotel room. "Edward," I breathed in shock. Edward chuckled and kissed the crook of my neck.

"Do you like it love?" I twirled around in his arms and looked into his deep green soulful eyes.

"It's ridiculously much and I don't even want to think of how expensive it was," I said frowning. "But it's perfect. Thank you." My lips pulled up into a smile as I kissed him passionately. Edward chuckled.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you my love." He contradicted. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, though I kept my arms around his neck. "You really do look beautiful tonight." He murmured as his smoldering gaze danced up and down my body, taking time to carefully examine my dramatic cleavage. I smiled and wiggled against his hard body, my soft curves molding perfectly with him.

"Alice picked out the dress. Do you know where she found it?" I asked curiously. His eyes flickered back up to meet my own.

"Where?" I smiled.

"Apparently this was your grandmother's wedding dress." I said crinkling my nose. Edward laughed and kissed me sweetly.

"I knew I had seen it somewhere." He mumbled with a light chuckle. I frowned, I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing I was wearing a dress that reminded him of his grandmother. "You know what though?" he whispered against my lips. I felt my body shiver and I shook my head. "It looks one hundred times better on you then it ever did her and I'm so glad you wore it. I was quiet close with my grandmother. She taught me how to beat Emmett at poker every time." I giggled at his absurdness.

"She sounds like a charming lady." I said smiling. Edward chuckled.

"She would have loved you." I smiled gently and hugged Edward tighter. I shifted my weight and flinched. Edward noticed right away. "What is it Love?" I shrugged.

"It's just my feet. They are a bit sore." I said frowning. Edward frowned and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me to the large soft bed. I smiled. "I could have walked here." I said in a light teasing tone. Edward simply smiled and knelt down in front of me, slipping off my torturous shoes. His long, skilled hands gently messaged my swollen feet and I closed my eyes in happiness, a content sigh escaping my lips. "Thank you." I said, unable to open my eyes. Edward chuckled gently.

"You must be tired." He said gently. I opened my eyes and peeked down at him.

"I'm not _that _tired." I said sitting up. He chuckled softly and kissed my lips.

"Wait here." He instructed. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, kissing me once more before slipping from the room. I took this moment to examine the room further. The big bed was soft as a cloud and the large windows overlooked the water. The sky was clear tonight showing us the brilliant stars above.

I stood up and stepped out onto the balcony that connected to the bedroom. I leaned against the railing and sighed, taking in a deep breath. It was beautiful. A perfect night.

Edward's hands trailed lightly over my back and around my waist, bringing his body close to mine. He kissed my neck sweetly and whispered against my skin. "Come on Love, I have a surprise for you." He said gently. I nodded slowly, too happy to complain about surprises.

He led me inside and into the bathroom. I gasped and took it all in. The bathroom was dimly lit, all electronic lights were off and candles covered almost every surface. The large bath tub was filled with bubbles and rose petals. It looked so inviting, so beautiful. "I figured you could use a nice bath after your long day." He said against my neck. I turned in his arms and smiled.

"You are the best husband ever." I said kissing him passionately. He smiled, kissing me back. I pulled away and smiled. "Will you join me?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and nodded.

"As you wish."

Edward helped me out of my dress, helping me to undo the tiny pearl buttons that made up the back. I stepped out of the dress and Edward moaned. I looked over at him curiously. "You look magnificent." He explained. I was wearing a black lace strapless bra and matching panties. They were no different than the underwear I usually wore.

"Edward, these aren't new." I said frowning. Edward shook his head and stepped toward me, his hand gently rubbing my small bump.

"I wasn't talking about you lingerie, though I am a fan of this set." I blushed at his words and he smiled. "No I was talking about your magnificent body." I had been feeling strangely self conscious around him lately, probably all of it due to the pregnancy.

He told me daily that I was beautiful and I usually ignored him; but tonight, as he looked at me under the soft candle light in the bathroom, I suddenly started to believe him. The way his eyes swept over me made me tingle as if it were his skilled hands, brushing my skin, setting fire to my nerves.

Confidence flooded me and I smiled seductively at him. I walked toward him slowly, watching his eyes dart quickly over my body before they finally met mine. I stood in front of him, so close I was almost brushing against him.

Carefully, so I didn't touch him, I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He reached to touch me and I shook my head, a smiled dancing on my lips. "Not yet Dr. Cullen." I said smiling. He groaned and bit his lip.

I quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt before I stepped back and smiled. He looked glorious in this light. I reached for the clasp of my bra, unhooking it and letting it fall slowly from my body. Edward reached out to touch me again and I shook my head. "Not yet." I said with a teasing smile. Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and I smiled. I reached for my panties and stuck my thumb in the waist band, shimmying them down my hips slowly. Edward groaned but didn't take his eyes off me. He took his hands out of his pockets and gripped the marble counter behind him. I smiled and took my hair down, soft curls cascading down around my face. I smiled and stepped into the warm bath. I smiled and slid in easily, enjoying the feel of the warm water soothing my sore and tired body. I turned to Edward and smiled. "Will you join me?" He shed his clothes quickly and I scooted forward in the tub so he could slide in behind me. I leaned back against his rock solid chest and sighed contentedly. We fit so perfectly together, so naturally.

I turned around in the tub so I was straddling his lap now. I brushed the hair from his eyes and smiled. "I love you so much." I whispered with a small smile. Edward captured my lips with his and I pressed my body against his, leaning into the kiss. His arms were secured around my waist, keeping me pressed against him.

The feeling of our bodies moving together, slicked down with water was electrifying. I moved against him, my body slick from the water and bubbles. Edward kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck, sucking on my shoulder. I arched into him, enjoying the feeling of flesh on flesh.

By the time he entered me, my body was pulsing with want and desire. I gasped in ecstasy at the feeling of him filling me to my core. I rocked against his hips and moaned. It was almost too much. "Edward," I panted. My skin was crawling with flames so wonderfully hot I was getting dizzy. We rocked together at comfortable rhythm, enjoying each other.

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach tighten and I instinctually squeezed Edward's hips between my legs tighter. He gasped and thrust into me harder. I moaned out his name, my head lolling back as his lips found my neck again.

Pressure began to build in me and my breathing became erratic. "Edward," I breathed. "Edward I'm so close." I whimpered. He grunted in response and captured my mouth with his as he thrust in harder. The pressure reached its capacity and we exploded; one right after each other. We swallowed each other's screams and I pulled back, exhausted. I rested my head against Edward's chest, kissing it in affection.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." He said kissing my hair. I smiled.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." We rested a moment before Edward insisted on washing every inch of my body. I didn't complain. In fact, it felt amazing when his long, talented fingers messaged my scalp. I was completely relaxed and when he finished washing me, I washed him in much the same manor.

The rest of the night we spent between holding each other in pure bliss and making love. It was the closest I had ever gotten to finding heaven on earth.


	29. Chapter 24

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F O U R

.:Edward:.

It had been almost two months since the wedding and I had never been happier. I could finally call Bella mine in every way possible. I was living a dream.

I heard the obnoxious buzzing of my alarm clock and sighed, burying my face deeper into Bella's hair. I felt her stir under my arms and she rolled over to her other side, kissing me sweetly. "Edward, it's time to wake up." She said softly. I shook my head, bringing her closer to me but being carful of her now larger stomach.

"I'll call in sick today." I mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Bella in lying in my arms. She giggled softly.

"You can't do that today silly." She said softly. I opened my eyes and frowned.

"And why not?" she smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Because I have a doctor's appointment today and so I'm meeting you at the hospital anyway. You can't call in sick and show up later with your pregnant wife." She objected. I smiled, elated to hear the word wife. I was still beyond perplexed at how I managed to find and marry such an amazing angel.

"Alright fine, I'll go to work. But you can't stop me from missing you all day." I said grinning. I kissed her stomach sweetly. "You either." She smiled and kissed me again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I chuckled and slid out of bed, turning off the alarm and walking to the bathroom. I heard Bella get up and walk towards the kitchen. I turned on the shower and shed my boxers before stepping in.

.:Bella:.

I was excited and nervous about my doctor's appointment today. Today I would find out what gender my baby was. Of course due to the size of my belly at only 19 weeks along, most people assumed it was more than one child brewing in me. I honestly had no idea what to expect.

Edward and I had spoken and he told me he would be happy with either gender. I would be too though I was hoping for a daughter. A little girl that came from me. I could tell Edward wanted a son though he promised me he would be just as happy with a girl.

I fixed us a big breakfast as I waited for everyone to wake up and come downstairs. I had taken to calling Emma and Jason in the morning on their cell phones and having them wake up their siblings because of the long trek it was for me up the stairs.

Their second week of school was almost over, today being Thursday. As much as I loved having them around all summer, I was glad they were back to school. It gave me less stress during the day and more time to catch up on work.

I flipped the bacon and felt something nudge my knee. I looked down to see Jack looking up at me. I shook my head. "No Jack. You know you're not supposed to beg." I scolded him. He sat down and gave me his best sad face, the one that always made me crack. I sighed and tossed him a finished piece of bacon. He ate it quickly and barked happily. I couldn't believe how large Jack had grown to be. He had started growing normally and though he was a mutt and we couldn't tell how big he would get, the vet predicted he would be the size of a German Sheppard. He was now the size of a Great Dane, though thicker and looked like a wolf. "Jack, go wake everyone up." I instructed. He barked and dashed upstairs quickly. I smiled and turned back to the breakfast I was cooking.

I heard Edward come out of the bedroom and smiled at him. "Where are the kids?" he asked frowning. I nodded upstairs.

"Jack is getting them all." I told him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't get how you and that dog get on so well. Are you on psychic mind waves with him or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm the one home all day so he knows me best. He just listens to his mommy." I said smiling. Edward chuckled and bent over to kiss me, stealing a piece of bacon as he did so. I rolled my eyes and heard heavy steps come down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jack came over and licked my elbow, sitting down next to me. I smiled and poured the excess bacon fat into a jar, saving it later for Jack. "Jack did you wake up Emma and Jason?" he barked once and I smiled. "Good boy. I'll make you a big bone as soon as the fat cools." He barked again and I smiled, setting all the food on the kitchen table. I heard the kids all come down stairs a few minutes later and we all sat down to breakfast.

.:Edward:.

I kept glancing at my watch, hoping noon would come already. Bella was meeting me for lunch before her appointment at one.

"Edward." I cringed and tried to walk faster, hoping she would go away. "Oh Edward." She called louder. I sighed and turned around to face her.

"Yes Jessica?" She smiled flirtatiously at me and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"There is a patient in room 210 waiting to see you." She said smiling. I shook my head.

"No I'm actually taking my lunch break right now, have another doctor see the patient." I said shaking my head. Jessica shook her head with a small smile.

"No can do, she specifically requested you." I sighed running my hands through my hair. This better be damn good.

"Fine, I'll go see her. If you see my wife tell her I'll meet her in my office." Jessica's face fell into a frown as she remembered I was in fact, a married man.

"Yes sir." She mumbled. I nodded and moved past her towards room 210. I took a deep breath and grabbed the chart outside, examining it as I stepped in. "Hello ma'am my name is Dr. Cullen." I said examining the chart. I glanced at the name and frowned, my eyes snapping up as soon as she spoke.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said in a sultry voice. I stood in shock, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stunned. She smiled.

"Just visiting my husband at work, what else?" she asked standing. She was wearing a black trench coat and red heals to match her red lipstick. Her hair was down and flowing freely. I was too stunned to move. "Edward, I have been experiencing some pressure. Maybe you can relieve some of it." She said stepping closer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Oh Crap.

.:Bella:.

I arrived at the hospital around noon. To my dismay, Jessica was working today. "Hello Jessica." I said, straining to be polite. She glared at me.

"Dr. Cullen told me to tell you he'll be waiting for you in room 210." She said, her face suddenly forming into a smile. I nodded unsure.

"Thank you, I'll head right over." I said frowning. Jessica nodded with a large smile and I walked away confused. What was that girl up to?

I approached room 210 and slowed when I heard raised voices. "How dare you come back here!" Edward yelled. I flinched. It always terrified me when he raised his voice.

"How dare I?" the woman yelled back. I frowned. She sounded so familiar.

"Do I need to get a restraining order against you?" Edward seethed. The woman laughed.

"I'd like to see how a piece of paper is going to stop me from seeing my husband." I frowned and stepped inside.

"Edward?" He looked over at me and I saw relief flood his eyes. He moved to my side swiftly, pulling me into a tight kiss and tucked me into his side. I looked over and saw Tanya glaring at me. A black trench coat was lying on the ground and she stood in nothing but red lingerie and red heels. "Hello Tanya." I said stiffly. She glared at me.

"What are you still doing here?" she spat. Edward glared at her.

"Bella, is my wife." He said angrily. Tanya's face registered her shock as she stared back and forth between us. Finally her eyes drifted to my stomach and she hissed.

"You stupid home-wrecking whore!" she screamed, lunging at me. Edward blocked her path and tried to keep her from making contact with any part of me.

"Bella, go get security." He told me, struggling to keep Tanya from clawing me. I nodded, terrified and scurried out of the room. I rushed to the front desk to see Jessica filing her nails.

"Jessica I need security!" I said out of breath. She glanced up at me and frowned.

"What for?" she asked blowing a bubble and then smacking her gum. I glared at her, my anger suddenly flaring.

"When a person says they need security, you do not question them. It is usually a very serious matter at hand and though I understand you are too thickheaded to realize my husband is not the slightest bit interested in you, I know you understand what would happen should you not call security and someone ends up getting hurt." I said in a dangerously even tone. She stared at me open mouthed. "Now, my husband is in room 210 and his deranged ex wife is in there ready to attack me. I want her escorted off the premises and to the nearest police station where she can be detained until we get a restraining order against her." I growled. Jessica nodded and jumped on the phone, calling security over immediately. I sighed and sank into a waiting chair, exhausted.

Tanya was detained and escorted to the police station within fifteen minutes. Edward found me in the waiting room and scooped me up into a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. What about you?" I asked, examining all visible parts of him to make sure he was okay. I found a scratch on his cheek and frowned.

"It doesn't hurt. Really that's the only thing that happened to me." He insisted. I nodded sadly and kissed the small scratch. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off work and we're going to go home and sleep." He said gently. I nodded, too exhausted to argue with him.

"Alright." I said yawning. He kissed my forehead and dashed to his office, grabbing his bag and telling Jessica he was taking off before finding me again and pulling me to his car. I frowned. "What about my car?" I asked tiredly. Edward shook his head.

"We'll get it later. Or someone will drop it off. Don't worry about it right now." I nodded and sank into the passenger's seat of Edward's car.

We rode home in silence. I closed my eyes and leaned against the headrest, my exhaustion really taking over.

"Love?" I looked up at Edward who smiled gently. He kissed the back of my hand and spoke. "We're home." I looked up and noticed we were in the garage. I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt. Edward slipped out of the car and came to my side, helping me out. "I talked to Dr. Roderick before we left, the appointment has been moved to tomorrow." He said gently. I nodded and headed straight for our bedroom, kicking off my shoes and shedding my jacket before slipping under the thick duvet. I felt the bed shift a few minutes later and I snuggled closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing face sweetly. "I love you Bella. I'm so sorry that Tanya keeps showing up and harassing you." He said gently. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed.

"It's fine. I can handle her." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"That you can."


	30. Chapter 25

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F I V E

.:Edward:.

Bella and I sat patiently for our names to be called. Bella kept fidgeting and glancing around nervously. I picked up her small hand in mine and kissed the back of it. "Don't be scared Love." She nodded and smiled thankfully at me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Bella instantly tensed and I stood, pulling her up gently.

"Come on Love." I said keeping her hand in mine and putting my other hand on the small of her back. She nodded and we walked over to where the nurse was waiting. "Hello Miranda." I said smiling warmly. I had always felt comfortable around Miranda because she was one of the few nurses here who never hit on me. Of course the fact that she was gay played a big role in that but I didn't mind at all.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said smiling. She looked at Bella and a small note of surprise crossed her features before she composed herself again. "Wow Mrs. Cullen. Growing pretty quickly." She said smiling. Bella nodded.

"I am." Bella was weighed and measured before we were brought to a room. Miranda instructed Bella to lie on the table and told us Dr. Roderick would be in shortly. I thanked Miranda and helped Bella up on the table. I pulled a chair over to her side and held her hand firmly in my own. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm nervous." She confessed. I shook my head.

"There is no reason to be Love." She shook her head.

"Edward, what if something is wrong with the baby, that's why I'm growing so fast." She said, her voice edging toward hysterical. I stopped her rant with a kiss.

"Bella, you are going to be fine. The baby will be fine. Everything is going to be fine." I reassured her. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Dr. Roderick said stepping into the room. "Shall we begin?" I looked to Bella who nodded. I smiled at the doctor.

"Please proceed."

.:Bella:.

Both Edward and Dr. Roderick were examining the screen and pointing out different parts. It was all complete gibberish to me.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, it looks like you have two very healthy babies." My eyes snapped up to Dr. Roderick in shock.

"Two?" he nodded and pointed to the screen.

"Do you see right here?" he asked. I nodded. "That is the head of one. Here is the other one. Would you like to know the gender?" I looked to Edward who smiled at me and kissed my hand. I turned back to the doctor and nodded. He looked at the screen and smiled. "It looks like two baby boys." He said smiling. I smiled and turned to Edward. He had a smile on his perfect lips and tears in his eyes.

"Two boys?" he asked. The doctor nodded and Edward's grin grew wider.

"I'll go print you some copies of the ultra sound. Overall Mrs. Cullen I would say your boys are healthy and right on the mark." I nodded my thanks and watched him leave the room. Edward turned to me and smiled. "Two boys." He said smiling. I nodded.

"I'm excited." I admitted. Edward smiled softly. "I'm sorry there wasn't a girl. I know you really wanted a daughter." I shrugged.

"Edward, I am beyond happy because those two boys are from you and me. They could be born with webbed feet and six fingers with a third eye on their forehead and I would love them because they came from a bit of you and a bit of me." I told him honestly. Edward smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

.:Edward:.

When we got home, Bella decided to call Alice and Rose and have everyone over for dinner so we could announce what she was having tonight. We also called my parents and Charlie who all agreed to come.

"Love are you sure you're up to hoisting a small party tonight?" I asked as soon as she got off the phone with Esme. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's just family. It'll be fine. Really." She said softly. I nodded.

"Right, we'll barbeque then. Shall we run to the store?" Bella smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Bella, as always, insisted on making her own sides. So we not only needed two whole shopping carts to carry all the food, but we were packing in grocery bags tight into the Volvo, trying to fit it all in. It was tough.

When we got home, I let Bella carry the lightest three bags while I carried the rest in. It took several trips but by the time I finished, Bella was already done with the coleslaw.

I walked into the kitchen with the last of the bags to find Bella frowning at the refrigerator. "What's wrong Love?" I asked curiously. She sighed.

"I think we need another fridge out in the garage." She admitted after a few moments. I chuckled.

"Why is that Love?" she pointed to the fridge and I walked up behind her, settling my hands around her waist. The fridge was stuffed full already since we had so many mouths to feed. There seemed to be no way we would be able to fit any of the food we made today. "Right, well I'll look into it." She smiled and kissed my cheek before shutting the fridge and turning back to the cutting board.

"I'll start marinating the meat." She said smiling. I nodded.

"I'll go set up outside." I said kissing her cheek before moving out to the garage.

.:Bella:.

"Bella!" I looked up from the chair out on the deck and smiled. I stood up and moved to give Rosalie a hug.

"Hey Rose." I said smiling. She smiled and rubbed my tummy gently.

"Wow, you sure are growing fast." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Rose shook her head.

"No I'm fine thanks." I nodded and sat down at the table. Rose sat with me and smiled. "Elli brought her football. I swear she is just like her father some times." I laughed and noticed Emmett run by screaming before yelling at Elli to go long. Elli took off across the yard and Emmett threw the football at her. She caught it and grinned.

"That's my girl!" he cried. "Hey who is up for some two hand touch?" he asked grinning. All the kids ran over to him quickly, excited. I heard Jack bark in welcome and saw Alice walk in with Jasper and the girls. Both Jasper and Alice were carrying a twin.

"We're here!" she cried happily. I grinned and Alice came and sat at the table with the twins. "What did we miss?" she asked smiling. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Alice nodded.

"Esme and Carlisle will be here in two minutes and Charlie will be here in about five." She announced. I nodded. "So when do we find out what you are having?" I smiled.

"Later." she pouted and I shook my head. "It's not going to work this time. I am immune to your pout while pregnant." Alice rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Sure you are."

...

I looked around the table and smiled. All 21 of us, soon to be 23 had gathered. I glanced at Edward who nodded and stood, clearing his throat. I stood next to him and the table fell silent.

"We wanted to thank you all for coming tonight and helping us celebrate our addition to the Cullen/Swan family." Edward started.

"I had a doctor's appointment today and we found out what we are having." I said smiling. I had everyone's undivided attention now. "We are having twins." I said smiling. Everyone looked stunned.

"Girls or boys?" Jasper asked, glancing at Emmett, Charlie and Carlisle. I frowned and Edward chuckled.

"Boys." Carlisle grinned and Emmett slapped his hands on the table in disappointment. I glared at all of them, my hands settling on my hips. "You all placed bets didn't you?" I asked angrily. All the boys shrank back guiltily.

"Dad and Charlie did too." Emmett tattled. I glared at them and they quickly looked away.

"Wow Bella, congratulations!" Alice said jumping up and coming to hug me. "Twin boys are so fun!" she said smiling. I nodded, my anger sliding away. "This is going to be so much fun. I can just tell." She gushed. I smiled, hoping she was, as always, going to be right.


	31. Chapter 26

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S I X

.:Bella:.

I stared at the board in deep concentration, as if I stared long and hard enough, the answer would pop out at me. I heard a light cough and looked up to see Simon waiting patiently. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I mumbled. He shook his head.

"Take your time." He said smiling smugly. There was a 99.9 per cent chance Simon would win and the only way that .01 percent would happen, was if Simon quit. Yes, I, Isabella Swan, age 32, had yet to beat my nine year old son at chess.

I picked up a pawn and sighed, moving it up a space. Simon grinned and quickly moved, knocking my innocent pawn away with his queen. "Check." He said smugly. I frowned and bent over the board, trying to find another move. One hand instinctively went to my swollen stomach, rubbing it softly. "Mom?"

"Yeah babe?" I asked not looking up from the board.

"Did you ever wish one of us was born a girl?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" I asked frowning. Simon nodded.

"Jason, Luke or me. Did you ever wish we were girls instead of boys?" I stared at him in shock.

"Of course not Simon. Why would you think that?" I asked, mildly horrified. He shrugged.

"I heard dad saying you wanted a girl, but you're pregnant with two boys. It got me to thinking." He admitted. I shook my head.

"I love you and your brothers just as you are. I would never in a million years change one hair on your heads. You are my boys. Nothing could ever make me love you any more than I do." I said softly. Simon smiled gently. I moved a castle randomly and looked back up at Simon.

"Thanks mom." He said softly. I nodded.

"Simon, you and your brothers are the most important men in my life. Now, there are three more, but it doesn't mean I love any of you any less. I am a mother and mothers can make as much love as they need." I explained. Simon smiled.

"I'm glad you're my mom. You always know what to say." I smiled happily at my son. He glanced down at the board and moved his rook. "Check mate." I frowned, looking down at the board. After examining it I chuckled.

"Some things will never change. Come on, why don't you put this away and I'll make everyone some lunch." I said standing. Simon nodded and Jack stood up. Jack was practically attached to my hip. He followed me around all day, watching over me.

It was the weekend before Halloween and the kids had all been working on costumes all month. They had even made me one, and after much assurance from Edward that it was mean to be a nice gesture, I conceded to wear the pumpkin costume. "Mommy you'll be a pumpkin surprise!" Clara had insisted. I couldn't say no to that.

I walked into the kitchen and brushed away some of the cobwebs the kids had hung. They had gone all out this year with decorations.

I walked into the pantry and glared at all the fake tarantula's the kids had placed in there. I reached for a bow of macaroni and cheese when I felt something brush my knuckles. I froze and looked to see a real tarantula crawling along the boxes. I screamed, pulling my hand back instantly and rushed out of the pantry.

"What is it?" Everyone asked rushing in. Edward looked at me worried as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Simon your tarantula is in the pantry!" His eyes lit up and he walked inside, quickly scooping up the hairy spider.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Fang. You know better than to run off like that." Simon said holding the spider delicately. I shivered and moved away from him.

"Put that in your room and keep it there and if I ever see it outside of its cage again I will squish it." I promised. Simon nodded and ran upstairs, holding Fang to his chest. Edward's strong arms warped around me and I leaned into his chest. "I think I just had a heart attack." I said against his shirt. He chuckled softly and I glared at him. "It's not funny. I'm a delicate person and I'm even more fragile when I'm six months pregnant." I said angrily. Edward nodded and kissed my forehead.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It wasn't funny." He said biting his lip to hold in the laugh. I glared at him and pulled away.

"You don't mean that." I pouted, moving back to the pantry to get the macaroni I had originally planned to cook. I stepped out and walked to the stove. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my stomach as he bent his head down to kiss my exposed neck.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you when you were scared." He whispered against my neck. "Will you forgive me?" I felt my knees start to give out and I nodded numbly.

"Yes." I whispered, holding on to the counter to keep me up. I felt Edward's lips pull up into a smile against my skin as he straightened up.

"Why don't I make lunch today?" I looked over at him skeptically.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I teased. He grinned and placed his hands on my hips, turning me around in his arms so I faced him.

"I think I'll be able to manage." His eyes were dark and smoldering and I felt my knees grow week again.

"Alright, I'll sit back and watch." I declared, moving to the island and sitting on a barstool. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready to watch me cook?" I nodded and bit my lip in anticipation. This was bound to be good.

.:Edward:.

It was much harder than I anticipated, cooking macaroni and cheese. After burning the water (which to my surprise was rather easy to do) several times then cutting the broccoli wrong, Bella was able to compose herself from her fit of giggles long enough to show me how it was done.

I loved watching Bella in the kitchen. She was always very carefree and happy here. Especially now when she was pregnant. She would rub her stomach instinctually and ask the babies advice on cooking. She swore to me that they understood her and usually responded. "What do you think boys, do we need more broccoli?" she asked, glancing at the pot. She placed a hand on her stomach and waited. She nodded after a moment. "That's what I was thinking as well." She moved to the chopping block and started cutting up more broccoli before sliding it into the pot. She looked up at me and smiled. "Christopher is the chef." She said patting her stomach lightly. I frowned.

"Christopher?" she blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to name him without you or anything, but Clara and I were cooking one day and she called him Christopher and the name stuck." She explained blushing. I smiled.

"I love that name." I said smiling. Bella grinned and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Anyway, Christopher is the one who helps me cook. His brother has no taste whatsoever." She said scrunching her nose. I chuckled.

"You can tell them apart?" Bella nodded.

"Oh yes, they both have really distinct kicks or movements. Though sometimes one of them will kick and I'm not sure which one it is, but I can almost always tell the difference." She said nodding. I stared at her in awe.

"That's incredible." I said in awe. She blushed and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I was thinking, we should come up with names for the boys." She said slowly. I nodded.

"Well I like Christopher." Bella nodded.

"Daddy! Can I call Grandpa Carly?" Clara asked running into the room. I frowned.

"What for sweetie?" She grinned.

"I picked out his Halloween Costume!" she cried excitedly. I chuckled.

"Sure thing, I'll dial for you." I said grabbing the phone. She shook her head.

"I can do it!" she said grabbing the phone and running off. I chuckled and turned back to Bella who smiled.

"Christopher Carlisle Cullen." She said smiling. I said it a few times in my head and nodded.

"I like it." I said grinning. Bella nodded.

"We'll have to run it by the kids and see if they have any ideas for the other one." She said patting her tummy. I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea."

.:Bella:.

We were all sitting in the living room, the kids were all taking turns on the Wii and I sat happily cuddled into Edward's side. His long fingers were playing with my hair, soothing me immensely. "Hey kids," I said after a moment. They paused the game and looked at me. "I want to ask you guys what you think about names." I said softly. In an instant the TV was off and they were all sitting around Edward and me, waiting. "We've decided on Christopher Carlisle Cullen for one of the boys, what about the other one?" I asked. Everyone frowned.

"Mark?" Jodi suggested.

"How about Ryan?" Luke said grinning at me.

"Trevor?" I chuckled as all the names started flying at us. Emma was quiet a moment before she grinned.

"I've got it." She said loudly. Everyone quieted down and looked to her. "Well, each one of us is named after some family member right?" I frowned. "Jason's middle name is Emmett; Simon's middle name is Matthew, which is his grandfather right? Luke's middle name is Jasper, who is his uncle. My middle name is Esme, after grandma, Jodi's is Kristen after Tanya's middle name, and Clara is named after Tanya's mom. Christopher's middle name is Carlisle, so wouldn't it make sense to name the other one, Anthony Charles Cullen, after dad's middle name and Grandpa Charlie?" she asked. I said it over a few times and smiled.

"Emma that is a brilliant idea. I like it." I looked to everyone else who nodded enthusiastically.

"It's settled then. Christopher Carlisle Cullen and Anthony Charles Cullen." Edward announced. We all grinned and nodded. The kids turned back to the TV and switched it back on. I snuggled back into Edward's side and smiled; content.

**For those wondering, I had planned for Clara to assign costumes. Bella was a pumpkin, Edward was a lion, Carlisle was a vampire, Esme was a good witch. Clara was a ballerina princess, Luke was a power ranger, Jodi was a little bobby socks 50's girl, Simon was a ninja, Emma was a faerie and Jason was superman (Tom Welling hottie style). :D**


	32. Hidden Chapter 6 Jason

H I D D E N C H A P T E R S I X

.:Jason:.

For Halloween I had decided to dress as Clark Kent. I'll admit that the only reason I dressed like that was for Kate, Emma's best friend. Kate was the sweetest and most gorgeous girl I had ever met. She was perfect. I just had no guts to talk to her.

We were on the bus and Kate was coming home with us when I heard them talking about it.

"Clark Kent is the sexiest hidden Identity ever." Kate said enthusiastically.

"What about Peter Parker?" Emma asked.

"No, Peter is too, I don't know, whimpy I guess. Bruce Wayne is just some rich guy, I guess it's Clark's looks. He's got that gorgeous hair and great eyes and, he's still strong and sexy." Kate declared.

"Right, well I still think that Spiderman is better." Emma said flipping her hair. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you deathly afraid of spiders?" Emma shrugged.

"So, if they were as hot as Toby Maguire I wouldn't be." I chuckled softly and tuned the rest of their conversation out and started planning my costume.

"Hey Jason?" I looked up when I heard my name being called. Kate was calling me. I turned towards her nervously.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Are you going to Justin's party?" I nodded. Justin Baxter was a good friend of mine. Of course I was going.

"Yeah are you?" she nodded.

"I'll see you there." She said smiling. I nodded and turned forward again, breathing in deeply, trying to calm down. This was my moment and I had to grasp onto it.

.:Emma:.

I had decided, over many pondering hours, to go to Justin's party as a faerie. Kate had told me she was going as a mermaid, specifically Ariel since she already had the red hair and blue eyes to go with it.

I was excited about the party, mainly because I knew Jake would be there.

We got home and quickly scurried up to my room. Kate had brought her things and was spending the night here. We had only four hours until the party and had to start getting ready right away.

I was doing my eye shadow when Kate asked. "So Emma?" I grunted, focusing on my make up. "Is Jason seeing anyone?" I froze where I was, stunned and then spun and turned to face her.

"What?" I asked stunned. She shrugged.

"I was just wondering." She said nonchalantly. I frowned.

"No he's not. Why?" Kate shrugged.

"Does he like anyone?" I couldn't believe this. Did my best friend like my brother? I already knew Jason was head over heels for Kate, but this was new.

"Yeah he does." I said slowly. I saw Kate's face fall.

"Oh." I was tempted to tell her it was she he liked, but kept it to myself. I figured Jason would make his move soon enough.

We finished dressing with only the music as noise. I was wearing a tight, fitted green corset and a small green skirt, made up of layers of chiffon. It only came down to mid thigh though. I pulled on my green sandals that wound up my leg and tied behind my knee. I pulled on my jewelry and smiled.

"I'm good to go." I announced. I looked over to see Kate in a purple strapless bra and a skin tight green skirt that flared at her knees making her look like a mermaid. I grinned. "You look great!" I said smiling. Kate grinned.

"Thanks, so do you."

We left the room and started downstairs. We finally made it to the first floor and found Jason waiting in the front room with dad. Dad was wearing a ridiculous lion fir hood that tied under his chin and fuzzy gloves and socks. I stared at him incredulously. "Dad what are you wearing?" I asked, mildly horrified. He looked up at me and frowned.

"What are _you_ wearing?" I bit my lip.

"Daddy it's Halloween!" I whined. "Just let it go this once?" I begged. Dad sighed and ran his hand through his mane.

"Fine, let's go." He said standing. Jason stood also and I stared at him in shock. He looked identical to Clark Kent. His dark hair was gelled back and he wore glasses over his crystal blue eyes. It was almost eerie. Right now he wasn't my brother, he was Clark Kent.

"You look stunning." He said to Kate. Kate blushed lightly.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I heard the horn and we all scurried outside to the car.

.:Jodi:.

Since mom was pregnant and dad hated leaving her side, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Ezzy were taking us trick-or-treating. Grandpa Carly was dressed as a vampire, and it was a bit scary how good it looked. Grandma Ezzy was dressed up like the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. She was so pretty.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Grandma asked. We all nodded. I straightened my skirt and tugged my hair before nodding.

"Alright, Bella, we're leaving." Mom came into the room and smiled.

"Alright, have fun and be good!" she said smiling. We all nodded and started out the door. Clara insisted on being in the front, leading the way with her faerie princess wand. Luke was jumping around, practicing kicks and fake punches with Simon who was showing him the correct way to do it all and I skipped along with Grandma Ezzy.

I liked trick-or-treating with Grandma and Grandpa. They always let us sneak some candy while we walked and always took us to the best houses. They knew what Halloween was all about.

.:Kate:.

After Dr. Cullen dropped us off at Justin's party, Emma immediately disappeared to find Jake. I didn't mind Jake. He was nice and funny, even if he was a lot older. But it didn't really bother me that he was older and he made Emma happy, which was what really counted I guess.

I wandered around aimlessly for a while, looking for anyone to talk to. "Hey Kate." I turned and frowned.

"Hey Mike." I said awkwardly. Michael Newton Jr. was one of my fondest stalkers. He was overly friendly to the point of being outright creepy.

"Want to dance?" he asked, inching closer to me. I shook my head.

"Um, actually, I was going to get something to drink." Mike handed me his water.

"Here, take this. I'm not thirsty." He said grinning. I took it hesitantly.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So want to dance now?" I didn't know what to say. How would I reject him nicely? He took my silence as a yes and grabbed my waist, dragging me to the dance floor. I cringed away from him but his grip on me was strong. All of a sudden a large hand landed on Mike's shoulder and he froze. I looked up into the most gorgeous blue eyes of my rescuer.

"Mike, let go of Kate." He said dangerously. Mike let go of me and chuckled nervously.

"Hey Jase, nice to see you. I'll see you around." Mike said scurrying away. I turned to Jason and smiled, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much." I said in his ear. He nodded.

"It's no problem. That kid is weird." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, how about a dance for saving me?" I asked, silently hoping he would say yes. He smiled my favorite smile and nodded.

"Sure." I kept my arms around his neck as we danced and his own hands came around my waist. It felt as if the world were falling away, leaving just us two. It was heaven.


	33. Chapter 27

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S E V E N

.:Edward:.

I glanced at my watch and grinned. I was officially off work for the next five days. It was Thanksgiving week and Bella and I were having everyone at our house. She was almost seven months pregnant and looked already ready to give birth. I took it as a good sign that our boys were healthy and strong.

I got home and smiled at the decorations Bella had hung during the day. "I'm home." I called smiling. Clara and Luke ran to great me as usual and I picked them up in a large hug. "How are you two?" I asked grinning. Clara giggled.

"Good." She said smiling. I heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked over, putting Clara and Luke down. Emma and Bella were in the kitchen arguing.

"Emma he has family!" Bella yelled frustrated.

"Mom invite them!" Emma pleaded. I frowned.

"What's going on?" Bella turned to look at me.

"Fine, ask your father." Bella said turning back to Emma. Emma's face drained white.

"No mom why?" Bella shook her head.

"No, ask your father. If he says yes, then it's fine." She said leaning against the counter. Emma bit her lip and turned to me. I was instantly weary.

"Daddy," she said slowly, her face pulling into the saddest most desperate plead I had ever seen. I was ready to give her the world should she ask for it. That face melted me. "I know that you have had your disagreements in the past, but I think it would be good to put those behind us. Can we invite Jake and his family for dinner on Thanksgiving?" My face fell as Bella smirked at me. I sighed. "Daddy please. Thanksgiving is the time when the Indians were making friends with the white people. Why can't we do that? It'll be like the first Thanksgiving!" she cried desperately. I sighed and ran a hand through my wild hair. I looked up at Bella who was chuckling silently. I sighed again.

"Fine." I said, surprising all of us. Emma stared at me, stunned.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Might as well start inviting him. He'll probably be around for a while." Emma's face was brilliant as it light up. She smiled and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" she cried running upstairs. Bella made her way to my side and smiled softly.

"It won't be that bad." He insisted. "Billy will come. He's a good friend of my dad's. Plus that automatically invites Rachel and Rebecca and I haven't seen them in years." Bella smiled genuinely at the thought of seeing her old friends. I chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"As long as my girls are happy." She grinned and kissed my chin, hugging me as tight as she could.

"We are."

.:Bella:.

Had I not had Alice Rosalie and all our daughters, I would have never been able to cook enough food. It had turned out Kate Robbins', Emma's best friend, parents were called on an emergency meeting out in France, leaving her home for the holidays. When Emma had told me, I insisted we have her over. So now we were hosting 30 people. I would have gone insane had I not have had help with everything.

For my birthday, Edward had gotten us the largest fridge he could find and we put it out in the garage. It seemed excessive then but looking back on it, it had been a smart move.

"So I know I promised Thanksgiving would be at my house, but thinking about it now, it seems smarter to have it here. I mean, my place can't hold as many people." Rose said stirring a pot of gravy. I chuckled.

"Yeah there will be a lot." I said nodding. It was early on Thanksgiving morning. We had already sent the guys out to buy some last minute supplies while we went to work on the food. We had been cooking all week and still had a lot of food to get through. Esme and Carlisle had already shown up and Esme was helping us in the kitchen. Carlisle was in the back yard with the boys, setting up tables and games for everyone.

"So what time should we expect everyone?" Esme asked. I shrugged.

"Anytime really. I said noon but you know how people are. They'll be here whenever." Esme laughed and nodded.

To my surprise, Billy and Jacob arrived at noon. Rebecca and Rachel and their families not long after. Charlie was the last to arrive and he showed up with a woman who looked strangely familiar. "Bells you remember Sue right?" I frowned, trying to place her. "She's a nurse at the hospital in Forks." I nodded. That's why she looked so familiar.

"Right, I must have seen you every month or so." I joked. Sue laughed and nodded.

"You were one of my most frequent visitors." I grinned.

"Well I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone is out back." I said nodding. Sue smiled.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" I smiled.

"Sure, you can help peel potatoes. My daughter and her friend got bored." I said rolling my eyes. Sue laughed and nodded.

It was really easy to get along with Sue. She was a nice woman, shy at first but really warm and welcoming at the same time.

All the women were in the kitchen cooking when I heard the front door open. "Love?" I smiled.

"Kitchen." I yelled. I heard Edward walk through the house and smile as he came into the kitchen. "Hey," I said kissing him. He grinned.

"I have a surprise for you." I was instantly weary. "Don't worry, I didn't pay for it." He insisted. The women chuckled and I nodded.

"What is it?" Edward grinned.

"Em!" he yelled. Emmett and Jasper came in, both carrying puppies in their arms. I gasped. "There was a man at the store trying to give them away. He wanted them to go to good homes and I thought, what better home than ours?" I looked at Edward then back at the small wiggling dogs. There were at least four or five.

"Edward that's a lot." I said slowly. He nodded.

"I know love, but we have room. Plus, now Jack will have some friends who he can play with." One of the puppies escaped Emmett's arms and wiggled over to me, licking my toes. I sighed. I was sold.

"Well what are we going to name them?" Edward grinned and kissed me tenderly.

"We'll let the kids who didn't name Jack decide." I nodded.

"Everyone is out back." I said waving my hand to the door. Edward nodded and picked up the puppy, running outside. I turned back to the stove and sighed.

"I don't know how you do it." Rose said stunned. I frowned.

"What?" She shrugged.

"You've got six kids, two on the way, a dog, add five and a husband who works constantly." She said slowly. I shrugged.

"Growing up, I didn't even know if I wanted to get married. But now, I can't see my life any other way. I've adapted and I love it." Rosalie nodded.

"We just got a cat." Rachel said softly. "Her name is Lucy and she loves Lila." I smiled.

"How old is Lila?" Rachel had only had her a few months ago if I was right in my adding.

"About 6 months old." I smiled. Alice had decided to keep all the kids under 2 occupied. She was sitting in a room, playing with Lila and the twins while we cooked.

We worked for a few more hours until everything was finally done. I smiled, relieved and called in the guys to carry food to the table.

.:Edward:.

Jack took instantly to the puppies. He acted like the leader of a small pack and watched over them as if he were their father. It was fun to see.

Dinner was a chaotic event. There were at least 30 people over, all eating. I sat with Bella at the end of the table and watched as plates were passed around and everyone spoke. I had gotten a chance to talk to Billy Black while the women were cooking and we were playing games with the kids. He was a wise man, Billy Black. I could tell he didn't necessarily like or trust me when we first met. I myself wasn't exactly rolling out the red carpet for him. For the most part, we didn't talk and kept our distances.

"So did you talk to Billy?" Bella asked softly. I nodded.

"We spoke briefly. I didn't really get to talk though." Bella nodded.

"Do me a favor, try talking to him at some point." I nodded.

"Sure." She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Did you notice Jason?" I asked after a moment. Bella looked up at me then looked down the long tables. Jason was sitting with Jacob, Emma, Kate and Ceci. Kate was telling a story and Jason was hanging onto her every word. Bella smiled.

"He likes her." I nodded.

"She's a nice girl." Bella nodded in agreement.

Jason had turned 16 at the beginning of November, so according to house rules, was now allowed to date. Bella was slightly worried at first, but seemed to be fine now. I was mostly concerned about Emma turning 15 in December. That meant only one more year before she could date.

I watched Jacob carefully. He was polite, keeping his hands to himself and speaking in turn. He was honestly, a good kid and I resented him for that. Though by now, it had been a few months so I had grown used to him being around. I didn't like him yet, but I didn't mind him as much as I used to.

I watched him throughout the night and noticed how well he got with everyone. Not only was he polite, but he could play with the kids, hold the infants and talk with the adults. I was somewhat in awe over his ability to be around so many diverse people and get along with every single one of them.

Maybe there was more to Jacob black than meets the eye.

.:Bella:.

It was a family tradition, that at the end of the night, while we were eating dessert, we would all write down one thing we were thankful for, either signed or anonymously, and place them in a hat, and one person would read them aloud.

I collected the slips and placed them all in a hat. "Edward would you like to do the honors?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"Sure." He stood up with the hat and withdrew the first paper. "I am thankful for the new puppies. Love Clara." We all smiled at Clara who grinned. Edward pulled out another paper and started reading. "I'm thankful for my daughter-in-law and her boys, for completing Edward's family. Esme." I smiled over at Esme who grinned. Edward took out another paper and cleared his throat. "I am thankful for my son, and all he does for me. Billy." Jacob smiled over at his dad who nodded. Edward pulled out a slip and took a deep breath. "I am thankful my daughter has found someone perfect for her in her life. Someone who will watch, guard and protect her, who will love her as she deserves to be loved. I am thankful for Jacob Black. Edward." The table was silent and Emma looked up at Edward surprised. I looked up at him too. He was staring at Jake who was looking back at him. Silent communication seemed to flow between them before Jake stood and came around to shake Edward's hand. Edward instead pulled him into a tight hug. "Take care of my baby Jake." Jake nodded.

"With my life." I felt tears spring to my eyes and I stood up to hug Jake. He hugged me gently but smiled my favorite warm smile. He went to sit back down and I turned to Edward. I hugged him tightly, the smile unable to escape my lips.

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well he finally proved how worthy he was." Edward said quietly. I nodded and sat back down as Edward continued the 'Thank You's. That was a thanksgiving no one was likely to forget, ever.

**Okay, who else was confused. Lots of people here. Here is the list:**

**ADULTS:**

**1. Bella (32 Birthday September 13)**

**2. Edward (32 Birthday June 20)**

**3. Rosalie (35 Birthday December 3)**

**4. Emmett (36 Birthday Noveber 29)**

**5. Alice (32 Birthday May 17)**

**6. Jasper (34 Birthday Feburary 10)**

**7. Carlisle (58 Birthday July 6) doesn't that seem old!**

**8. Esme (61 Birthday November 5)**

**9. Charlie (53 Birthday June 4)**

**10. Billy (57 Birthday November 11)**

**11. Rachel (32 Birthday August 18)**

**12. Rebecca (32 Birthday August 18)**

**13. David (Rachel's Husband) (34 Birthday May 8)**

**14. Richard (Rebecca's Husband) (33 Birthday June 30)**

**15. Sue (Charlie's Girlfriend. :O p.s. thanks to twilight-is-lovee for pointing out her name. :p) (48 Birthday May 19)**

**KIDS:**

**16. Emma (14 Birthday December 12)**

**17. Jodi (8 Birthday February 1)**

**18. Clara (5 Birthday December 20)**

**19. Jason (16 Birthday November 10)**

**20. Simon (9 Birthday March 3)**

**21. Luke (7 Birthday August 7)**

**22. Camilla (Alice and Jazz's oldest) (9 Birthday May 25)**

**23. Haley (Alice and Jazz's youngest girl) (5 Birthday March 30)**

**24. Ceci (Rose and Emmett's oldest.) (17 Birthday May 28)**

**25. Elli (Rose and Emmett's youngest.) (11 Birthday July 23)**

**26. Kate (Emma's BFF) (15 Birthday August 14)**

**27. Jacob (let's call him a kid for now) (19 Birthday March 25)**

**INFANTS:**

**28. Tristan (Alice's son) (8 Months old born April 10)**

**29. Jared (Alice's son) (8 Months old born April 10)**

**30. Lila (Rachel's daughter) (6 Months old born May 16)**

**SOME DIFFERENT DATES:**

**Edward and Bella met in March.**

**First Date was May and Bella became pregnant that month.**

**Wedding was in July.**

**They found out the gender in September.**

**It is now November. Bella is about 7 months pregnant.**

**(I haven't calculated exactly so it may be off a bit but this is the time line for the events of the story so far.)**


	34. Chapter 28

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y E I G H T

.:Bella:.

I was lying in bed, trying to look over my belly. I couldn't do it. My stomach had grown so large I had long ago lost sight of my feet. It seemed impossible that only two people could be in me. It seemed an army of thirty was in my stomach. "Love?" I tried looking over my belly to the door but it was useless.

"I can't get up." I whined. Edward chuckled softly and helped me up. "Thanks." I mumbled. Edward kissed my temple and smiled.

"I just finished all the birthday shopping." He said proudly. I smiled.

"Let me see!" Both Emma and Clara had birthdays in December and since I was unable to walk much, Edward had gone shopping. I looked at all the gifts and smiled. "Perfect." Edward grinned.

"It used to be harder to shop for them." He said frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"You never had me to tell you what to buy." Edward grinned.

"I'll admit, that helped." I giggled and stood up, trying to stretch my back.

"Are the kids home yet?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"Not for another half hour or so." I smiled. At the end of November, Jason had gotten his driver's license. We had been taking full advantage of that, gotten him a suburban and made him shuttle his siblings to school every day since the school decided to stop the bus stopping at our house because not enough people were on this route. Normally Kate, Emma's best friend and Jason's new girlfriend, came home with them. She was a sweet, quiet girl and I enjoyed having her around. She fit right in with the kids. She had copper red hair and warm blue eyes. She was short and looked absolutely adorable with Jason.

I already loved her as if she were my daughter. Her parents owned businesses across the world and constantly traveled so she mostly slept at our house.

"I'm going to go make some food. Want anything?" Edward shook his head and I went to the kitchen to start some lunch.

About a half hour later the door opened I heard voices fill the house. "Mom we're home!" I smiled as they all wondered into the kitchen. The puppies all barked happily and Jack looked up from his bed in the kitchen momentarily before laying down again.

"Are you kids hungry?"they all nodded and I smiled. I spooned out some of my ravioli to everyone. "Kate would you like some?" she shook her head.

"No thank you. I have dance soon and I don't want to eat before it." I nodded and handed everyone else a plate.

"Mommy can I start dance?" Clara asked looking up at me. I smiled.

"You want to dance?" she nodded. "Alright, we can sign you up." She grinned and squealed in happiness.

"My studio has classes for kids. I teach one once a week. Maybe she can join that class." Kate offered. Clara grinned and hugged Kate.

"Really?" Clara asked. Kate nodded and Clara squealed in excitement.

"What's all this screaming?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen.

"Daddy! I'm going to take dance like Kate!" Edward grinned.

"Good for you sweetie." Clara grinned and started dancing around the room. I smiled and moved back into the living room with Edward, plopping on the sofa.

"Man I can't wait to have the boys." I said rubbing my stomach gently. Edward frowned.

"Is it that uncomfortable?" I shrugged.

"Some days are worse than others, but mostly I just feel inflated and swollen. Not to mention all my joints are dying from the extra weight. I haven't seen my feet for quite some time and I think my ankles are swollen." Edward kissed me softly and shifted me on the couch so that my feet were in his lap.

"Let me see if I can help." He said gently. I felt him slip off my warm socks and start messaging my ankles. I sighed, content and smiled.

"I love you so much Edward. Thank you." He chuckled.

"Anything for you Love."

.:Edward:.

I was always told that the last month or so of pregnancy was the worst. That the woman was always angry and moody and snappy. So far I hadn't experienced any of that with Bella. She was the same old her, only slightly more emotional and swollen with pregnancy.

I was messaging her feet on the sofa and she started to drift to sleep. I smiled and watched my angel rest peacefully. She had a hard time sleeping sometimes because of the discomfort. I heard someone come into the living room and saw it was Jodi.

"Dad we're all going to go upstairs and start homework."I nodded.

"Okay." She slipped back into the kitchen and I turned back to Bella. I stroked her stomach softly and felt a small kick in response. I smiled and leaned closer, placing both hands on her stomach. "Hey there. It's daddy again." I whispered softly. Bella had tried to show me the difference of the boy's kicks, but to me, the just felt like small nudges. "I can't wait to meet you and your brother. I love you both very much." I whispered. A small hand pushed against Bella and was perfectly clear, as if he were waving at me. I gasped softly in awe and met the baby's hand with my own. It was so small. The hand disappeared and I stared in awe. Wow.

I kissed Bella's stomach softly and smiled. "I love you both." I whispered.

.:Bella:.

Days slowly blurred together and before I knew it, Christmas had passed and it was suddenly New Years Eve. I was due in late January and couldn't wait. The boys were heavy and carrying them around was exhausting.

"Love? Are you alright?" I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. We were getting dressed to head over to Rosalie's house for a small New Years Eve party. It was family only, though we had invited Kate and Jake with us and Ceci had invited her boyfriend Chris as well, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Edward can you help me?" I asked turning around. He glided over and pulled up the zipper easily. I smiled my thanks and started searching for my shoes. I was wearing a pair of black tights and a black dress. It was simple and perfect for the occasion. I found a shoe and slipped it on, searching for my other.

"You look tired." Edward commented. I shrugged.

"A bit, but I can always sleep there." I said shrugging. Edward nodded. We were taking two cars, as usual. I was riding with Edward along with Simon, Jodi, Clara and Luke and Jake was taking Emma, Jason and Kate.

"Mommy? Can we go now?" Clara asked coming into the room. I nodded, spotting my shoe poking out from under my bed.

"Sure thing sweetie. Let's go." We all filed out to the cars and were soon on our way to Rosalie and Emmett's.

.:Edward:.

The day was filled with games, food and family. It wasn't as many people as there had been for Thanksgiving, though there were still quite a few. Though I had given the approval of Jacob, he still wasn't allowed to date Emma at least until she was 16. If I changed the house rule for her, I would surely pay hell when it was time for Jodi and Clara to start dating.

It was, to my extreme displeasure that I returned to work the following morning. I had loved taking time off to be with my family. It had made me appreciate them so much more.

I also worried because today was the day the kids went back to school, so Bella would be home all alone. I was worried about her. She was naturally clumsy when she wasn't pregnant. Now she could hardly see the floor and with no one there to help her, she was prone to fall.

"Dr. Cullen?" I looked up to see Angela looking at me cautiously. "We just got a call. An ambulance is bringing in a car crash victim. We need you in the ER." I nodded snapping out of my thoughts.

"Let's go."

.:Bella:.

I was sitting on the sofa watching the news. It was strange to have the house so empty, though Jack and the puppies kept me company.

I started dozing off and leaned against the back of the sofa, yawning. I heard Jack let out a low growl and opened my eyes, glancing at him. "What is it boy?" I asked frowning. He had jumped up and was staring at the back door, the fur on his neck on end. The puppies were behind him, growling as well. I sat up and looked around. A man stepped into the room and I gasped before a shrill scream escaped my lips at the same time the dogs started to snarls.

"Oh hush now pet. No need for that." He said calmly. My heart was throbbing so fast in my chest I couldn't breathe. What was I going to do?


	35. Chapter 29

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y N I N E

.:Jason:.

"Shoot," I muttered looking into my locker.

"What?" Kate asked glancing up at me. I sighed.

"I left my paper for Sims at home." Kate frowned. I had been working on this paper for weeks, trying to perfect it, only to leave it at home.

"Well what time do you have English?" She asked softly.

"After lunch." I said running a hand through my hair. Kate shrugged.

"Why don't you just run home really quick and get it? I mean we can leave campus for lunch anyway." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"You're brilliant. Are you sure you don't mind?" She shrugged and shook her head.

"I'll find Emma." I nodded and kissed her once more before running out to the parking lot.

When I got home I saw an unfamiliar car parked out front. I frowned. Did mom have a friend over?

I parked the car and stepped inside of the house in time to hear a loud scream. I ran into the living room and froze. Mom was hyperventilating by the sofa and the dogs were snarling at a man by the back door. I frowned and rushed to my mom's side. "Are you alright?" I asked helping her stand. She looked ready to fall over. She gripped my arm and started breathing heavily. I looked to the man who was watching me with a sick fascination. "Who are you?" I growled. He grinned wickedly.

"I'm your father of course." He said slowly. I was stunned. I turned to mom to see tears glistening in her eyes.

.:Bella:.

I couldn't believe what was happening. My whole world was shaken because before me stood a man I believed to be in jail. I hadn't seen him since him and his friend had been charged with raping me and thrown in jail. Of course I had heard his friend James had been killed in jail, though I hadn't heard about Laurent escaping or being released. The weight of that was slowly crushing me as I panicked.

Jason gripped my arm tighter and I was instantly thankful he was here. "You need to leave right now. I've already called the police." Jason said angrily. Laurent smirked.

"At first I couldn't be sure if you were my son or James' but after seeing you. I know that you are mine. We look so much alike." He sneered. I felt a searing pain shoot through my body and I let out a scream. I knew that pain. It was time.

"Jason," I gasped desperately. "Jason get me to a hospital." Jason immediately started moving me toward the front door.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere." Laurent said moving in front of us. I felt panic flood me but before I could scream, I saw Jack launch himself at Laurent. Another searing pain flashed through me, temporarily blinding me. I felt Jason moving me out to his car and put me inside. He jumped in the driver's side and started toward the hospital. I felt as if I was sinking into unconsciousness and I fought to stay awake. I had to stay awake.

.:Emma:.

"No but I think that the sea foam green is a really good color on you." I glanced down at my nails and nodded.

"I agree, it goes well with my skin." Kate and Jenny nodded in agreement. I felt my phone vibrate against the table before it started singing, "Barbie Girl". I picked it up and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Emma!" I could feel the panic seeping through the phone in Jason's voice.

"Jase what's wrong?" I asked suddenly alert.

"Emma all this stuff is happening, I went home to get my paper for English and my father was there totally harassing mom. She's gone into labor and I'm taking her to the hospital but I can't get a hold of dad. Can you meet us at the hospital with everyone?" he asked quickly. I nodded.

"Sure thing. I'm leaving right now. I'll call Jake." I hung up and started dialing.

"Emma what's going on?" Kate asked standing. I sighed.

"Mom's gone into labor." Kate gasped and I nodded.

"You have Jake take you to the hospital. I'll get your siblings." I shot her a greatful glance.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Thanks." I heard Jake pick up and I sighed in relief.

"Hey Em what's up?" I turned my attention back to my phone.

"Jake, mom's gone into labor. Can you pick me up and take me to the hospital?" I heard him moving things around in the back ground before he responded.

"I'll be there in three minutes."

.:Edward:.

The car accident victim was a twenty two year old male who had been driving almost ninety miles per hour and hadn't seen the bend in the road. He wasn't drunk or high and we couldn't figure out what had happened. All I knew was that there was a patient that needed attending.

We worked quickly, trying to stop the bleeding and stitch him up. I was surprised at how fast we were able to work. Sometimes the surgery lasted hours, this time it only lasted a few. I wheeled the patient into the recovery room and smiled reassuringly at him. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "Thanks." He muttered silently. I nodded.

"Take it easy alright?" he nodded slowly before slipping into sleep. I left the room and went to go clean up.

"Help me!" I looked up at the familiar voice. "Someone help me!" I raced over to see Jason supporting a very pregnant Bella who was hunched over in pain.

"Jason!" I yelled running over to help him. Panic flooded me. What was going on? What was happening? Was she alright?

"Dad! Mom's gone into labor." He explained hysterically. I nodded and spotted a wheelchair nearby. I pulled it over and helped Bella into it. She looked up at me, her long thick lashes glued together with tears.

"Help me." She pleaded softly. I nodded and kissed her hand.

"I am Love. I'm right here." We moved immediately to a delivery room and I helped Bella change into a paper gown. We helped her onto the bed where she laid down, exhausted.

"Jason what happened?" I asked looking at my son. He had tears in his eyes and was pacing the room.

"I went home at lunch because I forgot my homework at home. When I got there I there was a man near the back door. The dogs were growling at him and mom was freaking out." He paused, unsure.

"Who was it?" I prompted. Jason sighed.

"Apparently it was my biological father." Anger boiled up in me as I realized what that meant. A man who had raped Bella had come to pay her a visit. "So I went to help mom because she looked ready to pass out and I tried taking her out to the car because she started screaming about going into labor. He blocked our path and Jack lunged at him. I didn't see what happened to him after that because I got mom out and into the car. I called Em and told her what was going on." He said sinking into a chair in the room. I nodded slowly. I turned to Bella to see her big doe eyes watching me.

"Love I'm going to call the police to make sure he is gone." She nodded slowly and I stood. She whimpered but immediately Jason took my place. I stepped out and hurried to my office picking up the phone.

.:Jacob:.

I had never seen Emma so frazzled before. When I picked her up she was shaking and pale. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. She nodded but whispered a soft, "no." I drove to the hospital as she instructed and we rushed to the front desk.

"Where is my mom?" Emma demanded. The woman looked startled.

"Room 219 B." we nodded and rushed down to the room. Bella was breathing heavily on the bed, her eyes closed. Jason was at her side, trying to calm her down. He looked up at us and nodded.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked. I looked to Emma.

"Kate is bringing them. I wanted to be here for mom." Jason nodded and I watched as Emma moved to Bella's other side. Bella's eyes opened and she looked to Emma, smiling weakly.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" Bella smiled weakly.

"You would think after three boys this would be easier." She joked. Her voice was hoarse and raspy. I handed her a glass of water and she drank it quickly. "thanks." She said handing me the glass. I nodded.

Many doctors came in and out of the room, though Edward came in about two minutes after we did. I heard the door open and looked to see Kate with the four other Cullens. "Come on guys, why don't we all wait out in the waiting room." I said taking Emma's hand. She looked at me and nodded softly. Jason stood as well.

"I'm going to call Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie." He said pulling out his phone. Everyone nodded as we all filed out of the waiting room. Jason stepped outside and I lead everyone to some chairs.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Clara asked, her eyes wide with fear. I nodded and lifted her up, sitting her on my lap.

"Mommy is going to be perfect. The babies are coming out today." Clara looked at me in sudden excitement.

"Really?" I nodded smiling. She started squealing and clapping. "I can't wait to meet them. I want to show them all my toys." She said smiling. I grinned.

"I'm sure they would love that sweetie."

.:Kate:.

Because my parents were so uninvolved in my life, they often forgot how old I was. In August when I turned 15, they had given me a car for my birthday. I had thought it was a bit silly then but now I was thankful for it. I wasn't legally allowed to drive, I didn't even have my permit yet, but I sometimes drove to school when Jason couldn't pick me up or I didn't feel like taking the bus. Today I had driven and I was glad of it.

After Emma left, I rushed out to the parking lot to get Simon, Jodi, Clara and Luke. It was easy enough to get them out of school, but finding the right entrance at the hospital was a nightmare. I finally found it and we all rushed in.

After we were all ushered back into the waiting room, all we had left to do was wait. Jason came back in a few minutes later saying that he had called everyone of importance and they were all on their way. He sank into the chair next to me and I took his hand, rubbing it gently. "You're a real hero today." I said softly. He looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I nodded.

"Emma told me what happened with you biological dad. You showed up and got your mom to safety. That's really great." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'll probably agree with you tomorrow." He said chuckling lightly. I smiled and snuggled into his side as he pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thanks." He said softly. I glanced up at him.

"For what?" He smiled.

"Helping me save the day."

.:Bella:.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Oh my gosh did it hurt. "Edward." I whimpered.

"I know Love, I know it hurts, but you have to keep pushing. Come on Love, do it for our sons." I closed my eyes and nodded. The doctor looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Alright and push." I pushed as hard as I could, blinding, searing pain coursing through me. "Alright, he's almost out. Good." I felt some form of relief as my son's first cry filled the room. I looked up at Edward to see a glowing smile on his face.

"Oh Love he is beautiful." I smiled weakly.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Edward. Edward nodded and stood, moving to the doctor. He cut the cord and I watch as the nurse carried my son to a table and started cleaning him. The doctor turned back to me and smiled softly. "Alright Bella. The second one looks ready to come out as well. Are you ready?" I nodded though I truly wasn't. A stray thought floated through my mind wondering why I decided on a natural birth. "Alright Bella, it's time. He's ready to come out." I whimpered and nodded. "Push." I pushed as hard as I could, ignoring the fact that I was completely exhausted. "Okay, rest." I stopped, panting and trying desperately to keep my tears at bay. It was a pathetic attempt.

"Come on Love, I know you are tired." Edward said, gently moving the sweaty hair from my face. "I love you so much. You are so amazing for carrying around our children in you and giving birth to them. You are a goddess." He said gently. "I have faith in you." I nodded, taking a sudden strength from his words. I turned back to the doctor who told me to push again.

It was another minute before he was finally out. I laid back in exhaustion. I had never felt so tired in all my life. "You did it Love." Edward said gently, kissing my sweaty temple. I nodded numbly. I glanced up and let out a low scream as another contraction hit me. What was happening? I looked to Edward who was looking that the doctor. The doctor looked at me and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bella, there is another one." He said stunned. I glared at him.

"There is WHAT?" I growled. He nodded.

"Are you good to push?" I stared at him in shock.

"What?" I asked again. He sighed.

"I need you to push Bella, this one is coming." I clenched my teeth, pushing as hard as I possibly could, hoping that would be just enough. It was.

.:Simon:.

It seemed we were waiting for days, though according to the clock on the wall it was only about an hour and a half. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Ceci, Elli, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Camilla, Haley, the twins, Grandpa Carlisle Grandma Ezzy and Grandpa Charlie were all here. Together we all took up the waiting room. Jasper and Grandpa Charlie kept pacing, though it was doing no good.

We weren't allowed to see mom until after she had delivered the babies. So we were stuck in the waiting room.

"You know you are all lucky it's going so quickly." Grandpa Carlisle said after a moment. Everyone frowned at him. "Deliveries can last hours. Esme was in labor with Emmett for at least twenty hours and fifteen for Edward." He said nodding. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose nodded.

"Labor can defiantly last a long time." Aunt Rose said glancing at Ceci. Ceci smiled sweetly and leaned back in her chair. Because of the shortage of chairs, most of the guys were standing apart from Jason and Jake. Kate was sitting on Jason's lap and Emma was on Jake's.

"Cullens?" We all turned to the doctor who looked startled. "Which ones are the direct family?" he asked.

"I'm the oldest son, these five are my siblings." Jason said standing. The doctor looked surprised.

"And I am Bella's father." Grandpa Charlie said raising his hand.

"And of course you know we are Edward's parent's." Grandpa Carlisle said nodding.

"I'm Bella's brother." Uncle Jasper said as Uncle Emmett announced he was Edward's brother and Aunt Rose announced she was Bella's cousin. The doctor looked completely overwhelmed.

"Alright, well there are two very healthy baby boys." He said smiling. Everyone grinned. "But there was a surprise as well. A little girl. She's tiny and we're checking her to make sure she's healthy. It's up in the air with her because she was born so premature." He said slowly. I frowned. Mom had had triplets?

.:Jodi:.

"Can we see our mom?" Simon asked. The doctor looked at him and sighed.

"Soon, right now we're sewing and cleaning her up. As soon as that's done you can visit." He explained. We all nodded. "But in groups no larger than six at a time." He said glaring at everyone. We nodded in disappointment.

"Well you kids go first." Grandpa Charlie said looking at us. "I want you kids to see your mom and dad and new siblings. Then we'll go," he said looking at Grandpa Carly and Grandma Ezzy. "Then your four." He said looking to my aunts and uncles. "The the rest of you." We all nodded in agreement. I sat down anxiously. I hoped the baby girl would be okay. She had to be okay. She just had to.

.:Bella:.

"Bella?" I couldn't tear my eyes from my baby girl. The nurse's were surrounding her tiny form and whispering quietly. "Bella Love." I glanced up at Edward quickly. "Bella she'll be fine. I promise you." He said taking my hand. I nodded, holding back tears.

"Bella while the nurses are checking your daughter; would you like to meet your sons?" the doctor asked slowly. I looked up at him and nodded. I would like to meet my sons. Very much so. I watched as he placed a small blue bundle in my arms. I gasped at his complete beauty. He had bright copper hair and pale white skin. His long lashes rested against his cheeks and I couldn't help the love swell up in me.

"Edward he looks just like you." I said softly. Edward smiled. I stroked my son's tiny cheek and smiled. "Hello Anthony Charles Cullen." His little eyes fluttered open and I gasped at the perfect green of his eyes. He watched me curiously before his eyes closed again and he snuggled into me. I looked up at Edward and smiled. He held our other son who also looked identical to Edward. Only this one had my brown eyes. "Christopher Carlisle Cullen." I said smiling softly. I looked up as the doctor stepped close to me with a tiny pink bundle in his hands.

"Mrs. Cullen," I took a deep breath, waiting for the verdict on my daughter. "Your daughter is perfectly healthy. Just tiny, but we think she should be fine growing up." He said smiling. He took Anthony from my arms and placed my little girl there instead. She was tiny, the size of a small doll. She looked absolutely perfect too. Her small cheeks were rosy and she had the same long lashes as her brothers. She had my chestnut hair and pale skin. I took her impossibly tiny hand in mine and smiled.

"Hello my Darling. My little angel." I said softly. The nurse asked Edward for the boy's names which he supplied as I studied my daughter's perfect face. She looked like me, only smaller, much, much smaller.

"And the girls name? What is it going to be?" I looked up at Edward.

"Rose-Marie Alice Renee Cullen." I said slowly. Edward nodded in agreement.

"That sounds perfect."

.:Edward:.

I was in awe of Bella. Most women who were having twins had C-Sections or at least medication and EVERY woman who had triplets had C-Sections, except Bella. She had wanted a natural birth and that had awed me. How she could have enough strength to deliver three healthy babies was way beyond me.

I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see the kids poking their heads in. I waved them in and they all rushed in. Bella was feeding Anthony and I was holding Rose-Marie and Christopher.

"Can we see them?" Emma asked hesitantly. I nodded and held out Rose-Marie to her. Emma picked her up gently and smiled. "Oh you are so beautiful." She said softly. Simon came and took Christopher and I watched as my kids all crowded around their new siblings. I looked to Jason to see him smiling softly. I stood and moved to his side.

"Jason, I want to say how proud I am of you. You showed just how mature you really are today. You got your mom away from that man, got her to the hospital and took care of your siblings and family without any guidance. I'm really proud and thankful to call you my son." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm proud to be your son." Tears threatened my eyes and I blinked them away. I turned back to see my wife and kids all interacting, smiling and laughing. This is what I had been waiting for all my life. I had everything I could ever ask for and so much more. A wise man did not count his wealth in possessions, but in love, and that was what I did. This was the moment I realized that I was truly the most wealthy man in the world.


	36. Epilogue

E P I L O G U E

10 Years Later

.:Bella:.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" I looked up from my book and saw Rose-Marie running into the room. "Mom Jason and Kate are here!" she called happily. Her eyes flashed to a brilliant green and I smiled. My daughter's eyes were similar to mood rings. They would change from brilliant green to brown and every color in between.

I put my book down, stood and stretched. Jack looked up at me and cocked his head to the side. I smiled at him and looked around to see the rest of the 'pack', as we so fondly called them, were spread out lounging in the living room near the warm fire. Some puppies that Jack had fathered with one of our female's Lia, were playing with a ball we had gotten them.

I moved to the front door in time to hear a light knock. I opened it and grinned. I pulled my son into a tight hug, happy to see him home. I turned to Kate and pulled her into a hug as well. They had gotten married a few years ago and now Kate was pregnant with their first child.

"I'm so glad to see you both. How are you doing?" I asked ushering them inside. Kate grinned.

"We're good." She said rubbing her swelling stomach. I smiled and led them into the kitchen.

"Jason! Kate!" the triplets screamed happily. Jason grinned and scooped up Rose-Marie in a tight hug as the boys tackled his legs

"Hey squirt. How are you guys doing?" They all grinned. "Ready for Christmas?" They nodded eagerly. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I opened the door and smiled.

"Emma! Jake! Dakota!" I said smiling. I picked up my granddaughter and she giggled in response. I turned to Emma and Jake and smiled.

"How are you guys?" I asked kissing the top of Dakota's tiny head. She was three now and the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She had Emma's candy apple green eyes and Jakes dark hair and a perfect blend of skin tone between them.

"We're good mom. Is dad home yet?" I shook my head and lead them into the kitchen where Jason and Kate were talking to the kids. Clara and Luke had come down stairs and were now talking as well.

"Emma! Jake!" they said excitedly. All we were waiting on now was Simon and Jodi who were both in college, and Edward.

.:Simon:.

"Simon are you sure your parents will like me?" I looked down at Amanda and smiled. I kissed her hand gently, reassuring her.

"They will love you, just like I do." She smiled a sweet smile and nodded. I stood and got out of the car, coming around to help Amanda out. She tucked her blond hair behind her ear and smiled tentatively, grasping on to my hand. I lead her to the front door and knocked sending her a smile. The door flew open and we were suddenly embraced in my mom's tiny arms.

"Simon! Oh I am so glad you are home!" she cried happily. I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Mom this is my girlfriend, Amanda." Mom turned to Amanda and grinned, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you." She said warmly. Amanda smiled.

"You too Mrs. Cullen." Bella shook her head.

"Oh no, please, call me Bella." Amanda nodded and mom dragged us inside to the living room where Emma, Jake, Jason and Kate sat around with Clara and Luke. I smiled at everyone and introduced them to Amanda.

As I predicted, she fit perfectly with everyone else.

.:Jodi:.

"So Jodi, Ryan seems nice." I looked up at Emma who was grinning at me. I blushed lightly and nodded.

"He's a good guy." Clara smirked.

"How long have you been dating?" I shrugged. The truth was Ryan was in all my classes and was my first friend in College. His sister was my roommate and we had started out as just friends.

"About a month I guess. We've been friends though since the beginning of the year." Emma and Clara nodded. Kate waddled in and I smiled at her.

"Hey ladies." She said grabbing a glass of water.

"Hey how is my little nephew?" Clara asked patting Kate's stomach gently. Kate smiled.

"Kicking like crazy." Clara smiled.

"Have you thought of names yet?" I asked softly. Kate shook her head.

"No we haven't decided yet. Jason likes Trevor or Kevin. I like Timothy or Derek."

"I like Brandon." Emma said rubbing her stomach gently. Kate looked over at her.

"Oh that's a nice name." Kate said nodding. The kitchen door opened and we looked up to see Amanda and mom walk in. I grinned at them and they smiled back.

"Come join the party." Clara said waving them over. Amanda smiled and came over as mom leaned against the counter. We all started talking when there was a loud shout from the living room. Kate, mom and Emma glanced at each other.

"It's not my husband." Emma said shaking her head.

"My husband is at work." mom said smirking. Kate sighed and walked out of the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later shaking her head.

"Football." She said shaking her head. I laughed. There was no time quite like the holidays.

.:Luke:.

"So, how far along is Kate?" Jake asked Jason. We were all sitting in the living room, talking and watching football. Jason shrugged.

"Absolutley nothing like when mom was pregnant. Kate will be super calm one minute and yelling at me the next. I've learned to just ignore her and she calms down eventually." Jake snickered.

"I know what you mean. When Em was pregnant, she had all these horrible mood swings and cravings and stuff. I spent half the pregnancy running around, getting food for her or running away from her." we all laughed.

"What about you man? How long have you known Amanda?" Everyone looked at Simon and he shrugged.

"A while, but I didn't have the guts to talk to her at first." I snickered and I felt an fist hit my arm.

"What about you? Got a girlfriend yet?" At school I was known as the heartthrob, much to my dismay. I hated the girls flinging themselves at me, acting desprate and skanky.

I shrugged. "This girl just moved from Chicago. She's really hot but she doesn't talk to anyone. She's really the only person who has caught my eye." I said shrugging. They all nodded.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ryan asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"We sit next to each other in History. She's brilliant in that class but just, doesn't talk." everyone frowned.

"That's just because you aren't wooing her the right way." Jake said winking. I frowned.

"What?" he nodded.

"You have to be cool, suave." We all laughed at him and our attention was brought back to the TV.

"Jason!" we looked up to see Christopher and Anthony run into the room. They were identical appart from their eyes. "Jason can we come visit you and Kate for our birthday?" I smirked and glanced at Jason. Growing up, the triplets hadn't gotten to know Jason or Emma as well because by the time they were four, both Emma and Jason were in college. They had known Simon and Jodi better, but still not as well as they knew Clara and me. To the triplets, Jason and Emma were the coolest older siblings, only because they didn't know them as well.

"Well, um, go ask Kate." he said in a panic. They hopped down and ran into the kitchen.

"Real smooth, send your brothers to poke the emotional pregnant wife."

.:Clara:.

I was happy to have my siblings home for the holidays. I didn't get to see Jason and Kate as much, mainly because they lived in Olympia, about an hour and a half away.

Emma on the other had lived with Jake in Seattle so I got to see her more frequently which was nice.

Jodi was going to college in England and Simon was in California. I myself had applied to schools in the east coast and in Europe and was just waiting on the response. Luke had applied to every art school he could find. Art was his passion and he was amazing at it.

"So Clara," I looked up at Amanda and smiled. "What do you want to major in college?" I smiled.

"I really want to be a musician." Amanda nodded.

"You play?" I nodded.

"Piano, violin, guitar, bass." Amanda smiled.

"Wow, that's really impressive." mom grinned.

"She gets it from her father. He plays the piano and he's absolutely magnificent at it." I blushed lightly and shrugged.

"Will you play for us later?" I grinend at Amanda and nodded.

"Sure, only if my dad will." Mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

.:Edward:.

I got home to find all nine of my children home. I was happy to see the older four, who were all either in college or out of college, married with their own families. Simon had brought his new girlfriend Amanda home to meet us and Jodi had brought her boyfriend Ryan. It was a full house, as it was every time everyone was home for the holidays. To accommodate everyone, Bella and I had done some construction a few years ago adding four more rooms to the house. It was always crowded, but that was how we all liked it.

"Daddy! Look who is home!" Rose-Marie said running to greet me at the door. I picked her up into a hug and grinned. "Daddy everyone is home!" she said happily. I nodded.

"That's great sweetie." I said moving to the living room where everyone was gathered. I greeted my kids and granddaughter with smiles.

We were all together again.

.:Bella:.

Christmas dinner was one of our most crowded yet. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle came over every year, as well as Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and their families. Alice had gotten pregnant again about two years after having the twins and had a little girl she named Margret and had another son a few years after that. After I had the triplets, she wanted her own set of triplets, but so far had had no luck.

Emmett and Rose had surprised everyone by having a boy about a year after the triplets were born.

"Mom?" I looked up at Emma who was helping me in the kitchen with a few other women. "Do you think you'll have any more kids?" I looked up at her stunned.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Well, you're still really young. Do you and dad want any more kids?" I laughed.

"Sweetie, after the triplets, I think I'm set as far as kids go." I said smiling softly. Emma grinned. "As for grandkids, I can't wait for more." I said winking. Emma grinned.

"Good. Because I'm pregnant again." I smiled and hugged my daughter tightly.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie." Emma grinned.

We set the table for everyone to fit and soon dinner was served. There were several tables set up, one large one for the adults and several for the kids.

I had never enjoyed dinner with family in all my life as much as I did tonight. We talked late into the night and just enjoyed each other's company.

It was bliss and somehow I knew it would be forever more. We were stuck in our own fairytale and that was exactly where we all wanted to be.


	37. Family tree and other information

**During the story these are the characters and their ages and their birthdays.**

Bella (32 Birthday September 13)

Edward (32 Birthday June 20)

Rosalie (35 Birthday December 3)

Emmett (36 Birthday Noveber 29)

Alice (32 Birthday May 17)

Jasper (34 Birthday Feburary 10)

Carlisle (58 Birthday July 6) doesn't that seem old!

Esme (61 Birthday November 5)

Charlie (53 Birthday June 4)

Emma (14 Birthday December 12)

Jodi (8 Birthday February 1)

Clara (5 Birthday December 20)

Jason (16 Birthday November 10)

Simon (9 Birthday March 3)

Luke (7 Birthday August 7)

Camilla (Alice and Jazz's oldest) (9 Birthday May 25)

Haley (Alice and Jazz's youngest girl) (5 Birthday March 30)

Ceci (Rose and Emmett's oldest.) (17 Birthday May 28)

Elli (Rose and Emmett's youngest.) (11 Birthday July 23)

Kate (15 Birthday August 14)

Jacob (19 Birthday March 25)

Tristan (Alice's son) (8 Months old born April 10)

Jared (Alice's son) (8 Months old born April 10)

Rose-Marie (born January 2nd)

Anthony (born January 2nd)

Christopher (born January 2nd)

**AGES AS OF EPILOGUE**

Bella - 42

Edward - 42

Rosalie - 45

Emmett - 46

Alice - 42

Jasper - 44

Carlisle - 68

Esme - 71

Charlie - 63

Emma - 24

Jodi - 18

Clara - 15

Jason - 26

Simon - 19

Luke - 17

Camilla (Alice and Jazz's oldest) - 19

Haley (Alice and Jazz's youngest girl) - 15

Ceci (Rose and Emmett's oldest.) - 27

Elli (Rose and Emmett's youngest.) - 21

Kate - 25

Jacob - 29

Tristan (Alice's son) - 10

Jared (Alice's son) - 10

Rose-Marie - 9

Anthony - 9

Christopher - 9

Dakota (Emma and Jake's daughter) - 3

**FAMILY TREES:**

Bella & Tyler

/ \

Simon Luke

Bella & Laurent

\/

Jason

Edward & Tanya

/ \

Emma Jodi Clara

Bella & Edward

/ / / / / / \ \ \

Jason Simon Luke Emma Jodi Clara Anthony Christopher Rose-Marie

Emma & Jake

/

Dakota

**COUPLES:**

Bella & Edward

Jake & Emma

Jason & Kate

Simon & Amanda

Luke & mystery girl from Chicago

Jodi & Ryan

**SOME DIFFERENT DATES:**

Edward and Bella met in March.

First Date was May and Bella became pregnant that month.

Wedding was in July.

They found out the gender in September.

It is now November. Bella is about 7 months pregnant.

January 2nd the triplets are born.


	38. CHAPTERS ARE UP IMPORTANT INFO

Hello All!

Do to my hectic schedule and some very very nice requests, I have reposted all the chapters up, and will edit each as I find the time. I also want to point out a new warning on my profile and located below regarding plagiarism.

**NOTE TO READERS/AUTHORS: Do to recent events, I am sad to report that I am very close to taking down my stories. Please do NOT plagiarize my work! I have spent many hours on it and I don't appreciate it being ripped off. Should the plagiarism continue, I will remove all stories and will NOT REPOST them. If you find any cases of my work being plagiarized please alert me IMMEDIATELY. Thank you so much for all your help and cooperation.**

That being said, thanks to everyone who enjoys this story. One day I will take it down for good, but not just yet. :)

THANKS!

-Imma Vamprie**  
**


End file.
